The Life Aquatic
by coldplaywhore
Summary: Life happens when you least expect it, and puts you on a course that you never planned, into a future you never even imagined that you wanted. This is the story of girl meets boy, meets boy... aka, his son. Rated M
1. Chapter 1

**What is this you might ask? It's a random little multi-chapter I've had swirling in my head for a while. Chapters will be short, so don't ask me for longer ones, but updates will be more frequent, especially since Dancing On My Own is almost over.**

**It hasn't been beta'd or reviewed by my usual pre-readers. This is just me, tossing some shit to the wall and seeing what sticks.**

**I don't own Twilight, or even tickets to the BD 2 release. I'm gangsta like that.**

* * *

*~1~*

"So, welcome to class," Bella calls out, hoping like hell that the parents can hear her amidst the crowd. They bounce their babies anxiously in the water, getting them wet and used to the sensation of being in the warm pool instead of a bath or even the kitchen sink. On the weekends it's always crowded at the pool, with dozens of lessons happening for all different ages, but when Rosalie offered Bella the job of teaching the baby and me class, she jumped at the chance.

Bella checks out the group she has and it's filled with the usual crowd from Forks. Everyone who has a baby seems to sign up for the class, so Bella knows them all. Jessica and Mike Newton, who were a year older than Bella at Forks High School, are there with their twins Angelina and Andrew. Kate Lewis is in the water with her son, Garrett Jr, while her husband watches from the sidelines with his camera ready to go and Tanya Denali is with her daughter, Natasha, while her much older husband keeps himself busy texting someone. He's certainly not paying attention to his young wife and their 6 month old daughter, that's for sure.

Bella hesitates for a moment and recalls that her registration sheet said she had five kids participating, but she only has four currently. Rather than wait for someone who might not show up, Bella proceeds to get the parents going around in a circle and bouncing their babies in and out of the water. Bella sings 'Pop Goes The Weasel' and the parents all lift the kids out of the water at the exact same time, and Bella can't help but smile at their happy giggling faces.

It's just as Bella is about to start a new song that a man, about her age, comes dashing in with a young boy clutched in his arms. Bella grins as she notices they are wearing the exact same swim trunks, and both of them look nervous.

"I'm sorry for being late. Is this the baby and me class?" he asks as Bella moves forward and offers her hand.

"I'm Bella, and welcome to the class. Come on in, the water's just fine." She watches as the handsome stranger sinks himself into the water and then anxiously dips his sons' legs in. The little boy looks a little less squeamish once he's in the water, so he keeps bouncing him in and out, much like the other parents are doing.

"I'm Edward, and this is my son, Jack."

Bella is a little surprised that Edward is Jack's dad, just based on his age. Then again, she knows that Jessica and Mike had a shotgun wedding a little over a year ago and right after their high school graduation, so Bella knows that life happens. From the look on Edward's face as he holds his son, he clearly has no regrets and loves this little boy fiercely.

Bella motions for him to join the other parents and this time she has them each go in a circle with the babies lying on their backs in the water. As each child passes her, Bella pours some water from a watering can on them. She's trying to get them adjusted to the water and enjoy being in it, but it seems Tanya's daughter wants nothing to do with it and is crying her eyes out. As Bella tries to soothe both the crying baby and the nervous mother, she can't help but notice Edward glancing her way… often.

Bella knows he's cute, with his bed-ruffled hair and week old scruff, but she also knows he's out of bounds. Dads in this class always come with something, namely moms. Bella spends the rest of the class getting them to play a bit in the water, and near the end they all take turns sliding down the small slide on the edge of the pool into the waiting arms of their parents.

As the parents disperse, Edward stops again to apologize for being late. "It's fine, really. At least you got here."

"I almost forgot. My mom signed us up for this course and Jack had a rough night, so we were trying to sleep in…forget it, you don't need to know my troubles. Jack and I will be here bright and early next Saturday morning though," Edward explains as he holds Jack tight against him, a big plush Cars towel wrapped around his little body.

"I'll be here," Bella replies easily as she gives Edward a nervous wave and watches him walk away. All Bella can focus on is the fact that Edward and Jack are both adorable, and she saw no wedding ring on his finger. "Be smart, Bella. In this day and age, that means nothing."


	2. Chapter 2

Since people want to know, Bella is 18 and Edward is 19. This story is inspired by the dads in the baby and me class at the pool I take my own daughter to. I know there is one single dad there, and he's a cutie, believe me. They don't have matching swim trunks though. I told you these chapters would be short and frequent, so I'm hoping to keep with that. Here's a little more insight into Bella.

I don't own Twilight. I am posting so quickly because you guys rock.

* * *

*~2~*

Sure enough, the next week, Edward is there early with his little doppelganger, Jack. Edward waves as he sees Bella from across the pool while she is pulling a small boat into the water for the kids to sit in while she pulls them around the pool. It's always a big hit with the kids and Bella loves to see their smiles, so she doesn't hesitate to make sure it's available.

Of course, Bella also can't seem to keep her eyes off of Edward while he uses the shower by the hot tub area to cover both himself and Jack with warm water before getting to the pool. Bella has to admit, that seeing Edward wet is doing things to her girly bits, but then seeing him being so gentle and sweet with his son isn't helping matters. Edward has shaved this week and Bella knows the cut of his jaw is beautiful. She literally wants to go over and lick the water from it, but she is pulled from her salacious daydreams by little Natasha Denali screaming at the top of her lungs while her mother tries to calm her.

The class proceeds like normal and thankfully, for everyone at the pool today, Natasha manages to calm down some. After class is over and most of the parents have headed into the change rooms, Bella notices Edward drying off Jack in a chair by the shallow end.

"You guys did great in class today! Jack really seems to love it," she comments casually, trying to be sweet and polite, even though she also just wants to talk to him. Bella doesn't recognize him from high school, and in a town as small as Forks she knew everyone. He either just moved here or is maybe visiting for the summer, perhaps?

"Yeah, apparently I was a little fish when I was little and loved the water, so when Jack started showing an aversion to his baths, my mom suggested this class. So far so good, right?"

"How are his baths going now?"

"Better than ever actually, but that's because he makes me sing to him. I doubt he likes my singing voice as much as he does yours though, Bella." Her heart skips a beat as Edward says her name slowly and Bella can't help but imagine him saying her name in the throes of passion. As she chastises herself for spending far too much time reading her trashy Harlequin romance novels, Jack grabs at her leg, wanting her attention.

"Hi there, Jack. Did you like swimming today?" Bella asks as she bends at her knees so she is face to face with the little boy, who is perched on his dad's knee. "How old is he?"

"He's six months old," Edward replies as Bella looks up and notices that Edward's eyes were not on her face, but rather her cleavage. It's not like she has anything to cover up in, so Bella simply stands back up so Edward can't actually see down the front of her hideous blue, job issued Forks Swimming Centre swimsuit. "I can't believe it's already been six months already. I can't remember a time when he wasn't there, ya know."

Bella simply nods, because unlike the other parents in the class, she actually has no idea what it's like to have kids in her life.

Renee and Charlie Swan had Bella straight out of high school, not unlike Mike and Jessica Newton, and when their marriage fell apart when Bella was four, she moved to Phoenix with her mother. She spent every summer in Forks with her father, trying to be the dutiful and loving daughter, but when Bella found out her father had been hurt in the line of duty, she volunteered to move to Forks for her final year of high school to help him out. Needless to say, Bella hasn't really gotten into the dating scene in Forks, not that there is much of one to begin with, because she's always been too busy.

When Charlie noticed that Bella seemed to keep to herself quite a bit, he suggested she find a job took the job doing swimming lessons at his insistence. He swore he would be fine on his own every weekend for a few hours, but the first few weeks Bella was at work, she was a nervous wreck. With Charlie almost back to 100%, Bella can breathe a little easier. That is until school begins in the fall. Bella's scheduled to begin classes at Peninsula College in Port Angeles, majoring in Elementary Education. As soon as she's in school again, and commuting 45 minutes each way, Bella knows she will worry again about Charlie.

"You okay?" Edward asks, pulling Bella from her errant thoughts.

"Yeah, I just… I got another class to teach soon. I'll see you guys next week." Without a second thought, Bella heads into the staff changing room and tries not to cry at the frustration she feels in her life.


	3. Chapter 3

**What is this? Three updates in three days. It's a miracle. I am going to try and post daily, but we all know how real life likes to mess with us. Thanks for reading this little story.**

**I don't own Twilight. I am heading out to swimming lessons for little CPW to ogle the daddies in the baby and me class.**

* * *

*~3~*

When Bella arrives home later that afternoon, Charlie is perched in his La-Z-Boy recliner, which was a gift from the guys on the force after his accident.

"How was swimming?" Charlie asks easily while he munches away on a bowl of almonds and watches his beloved Mariners on TV.

"Oh you know… the usual. Little kids who either hate the pool and scream like banshees or ones love it beyond words and don't want to get out." Bella grabs herself an apple from the fridge and then plops down on the couch, watching the game silently for a moment.

"You were always a screamer," Charlie reminisces with a grin. "Your mom made me take you to the baby and me class when you were about a year old. You hated it with a passion, so it was a huge surprise to both of us when you decided to take up swimming when you moved to Phoenix."

"I clearly didn't know how awesome the pool was when I was a youngin. So, how was your day?"

"Just as exciting, apparently," Charlie laughs. "Billy called to check up on me and make sure I was doing alright. I wonder who would have suggested he call, huh?" Bella looks sheepish for a moment and then smiles brightly at her father.

"You should know me by now, Dad. You were shot and had a stroke less than a year ago. You are still recovering and if you have a problem with me being over-protective, than you just have to deal with it." Bella lets out a small sigh when Charlie does the same. She realizes it's hard for him to rest as much as he has to, but considering his life was on the line not that long ago, she refuses to take any chances.

In May 2011, Chief Charlie Swan responded to a simple noise call when his life was turned upside down. While playing poker at the station with the other officers, a call came in complaining of noise near a farmhouse off the US-101 N. Charlie, being the kind-hearted soul that he was, offered to go and let his staff continue on. Not twenty minutes later, the station was cleared out and all available officers were headed to the farmhouse, where Charlie had radioed from informing them that he had been shot in the side.

As it turns out, the farmhouse was home to a meth lab and Charlie was, unbeknownst to him, busting one of the largest labs on the west coast. Shortly before the ambulance arrived, Charlie suffered a mild stroke which left him with a loss of feeling on the left side of his body and nerve damage. Though the surgery to remove the bullet on his left side was successful, Charlie had a long road to recovery and with the constant help of his daughter, he was almost back to 100%.

In hindsight though, Charlie felt like he was holding his daughter back from her normal life. She hadn't dated or even really socialized since she moved to Forks, and the only thing that truly kept her busy was caring for him, reading and running the swimming lessons down at the local swimming center.

"You know Bella, it should be me being over-protective of my teenage daughter, not the other way around," Charlie states with a small grin.

"Yeah, but you've never had anything to worry about where I'm concerned. I get great grades, I have a decent job and I make the best fish fry this side of the Quileute reservation, so you really shouldn't complain old man." Bella grabs her copy of Persuasion from the end table and flips to her dog-eared page as Charlie tries not to be concerned about his only daughter.

She was accepted to the University of Washington, which she had only applied to because Charlie insisted on it, but Bella insists on going to Peninsula College because it means she can stay with Charlie and keep an eye on him. Charlie hates that Bella feels like he has to come first and decides it's about time to broach the topic of him returning to work.

"So, I talked to Jim and…" Charlie immediately notices Bella tense up at the mere mention of the man who is currently standing in for her father as the Chief of Police. "I'm probably going to go back to work in early September."

"Why? Did Emmett approve of this?" she asks, her concern growing exponentially, as she knows her father's physical therapist wouldn't look too kindly on Charlie exerting himself or rushing back to work.

"Emmett actually thinks it would be great for me, Bells. I will be stuck at the station on a desk job for a while, but I can walk normally again and my hand only hurts when it rains…"

"Which is all the time," Bella interrupts as Charlie grows frustrated.

"Bells, there is only so long that a man can take sitting at home and watching his 18 year old daughter care for him. You are going to go to college and hopefully next year you can transfer your credits to UDub and you can move to Seattle. I need to move forward and so do you. It's not fair for you to waste your life taking care of me. You need to be out, having fun and enjoying being 18." Charlie gives her a half-hearted smile and Bella turns back to her book, willing herself not to cry.

She thought she had done a good job at hiding her frustration over where she was in her life, but apparently not.


	4. Chapter 4

**So yesterday I stupidly burnt my hand on a cast iron skillet that was fresh from the oven. Thankfully, I survived and was able to get this chapter finishe****d. See, not even a burned hand can keep me from my mission of attempting to update daily.**

**I don't own Twilight. I am appreciative of every single review this story has gotten so far.  
**

*~4~*

The next week, Bella arrives early and is sorting out bins of water toys for the babies to play with, or gnaw on as is the case with Natasha Denali, when Edward arrives. Dressed alike, once again, she watches as Edward approaches with a pretty raven-haired girl at his side. A pang of disappointment settles in her gut, but Bella smiles through it anyways. Sure, Edward plagued her dreams all week, but it wasn't like she could do anything about it, and the girl at his side is proof why.

"Hi Bella," Edward states excitedly as Jack stretches his hands out to me with a wide grin on his face. "I brought reinforcements this week." Bella nods at his guest and offers her hand as she introduces herself.

"Nice to meet you, Bella. Edward told me he and Jack had a great time at class last week even though our mother sort of forced this on him. I'm his younger sister, Alice." Bella's heart leaps quickly in her chest as she looks between Edward and Alice while they shake hands.

There is no resemblance whatsoever, with the exception of their eye color, so it's easy for her to mistake Alice as Jack's mom. After all, it looks like Jack has some very fine brown hair coming in. Bella stops her train of thought as she realizes that regardless of Alice's relationship to Edward, Jack still has to have a mom, and Edward still isn't single.

"I'm glad they are both enjoying the class so much. It's a ball watching the kids have so much fun in the water." Bella grabs her basket of water toys and sets it right on the edge of the pool where her class will be occurring. "We'll be starting in a few minutes, so make sure you and Jack get showered, Edward."

Bella watches, appreciatively, as Edward walks away, happily bouncing Jack and talking to him about getting in the shower. When she turns though, Alice is right beside her with a grin on her face. "So… you like my brother?"

"What's not to like? He's very sweet and seems like a great dad to Jack. I'm glad he was able to join the class."

"No, I mean… you _like_ my brother. I saw the way you were watching him and how disappointed you were when you saw me. I bet you thought I was his wife or girlfriend." Bella couldn't exactly counter what Alice is saying, since it was all true, but she did her best to dissuade her from whatever she was thinking.

"Regardless of whether I like your brother or not, I'm just here to teach the class, not score a date. I'm completely professional, so there's no need to worry, alright?" The Newton's seize that moment to come over and begin gushing about how much their twins had begun to enjoy their baths more since the first class and Bella sets her focus back to the task at hand, rather than the nosy sister of a hot dad.

As class progresses, Edward chats up Bella more and Jack is constantly trying to get her attention. The other children are on their best behavior and Bella is almost sad when the session was over. When Bella finished up the class, most of the parents disperse but Kate stays behind and begins to talk her up about how well her son Garrett is doing in the class. Bella can't help but laugh because the class is purely for fun, but some parents take it so seriously. Kate is the perfect example of that.

Bella can't help but see Alice toweling off Jack and blowing raspberries on his belly as he giggles sweetly. Edward's smile is a mile wide and he looks almost relieved. However, when he catches Bella watching him, his smile changes into something different and Bella turns and heads into the staff office, eager to step away from the confusing situation.

Bella knows Edward intrigues her, regardless of he fact that he has a son. But, she also knows that he's not available. She knows better than to dwell on something she cannot have.

When Bella is gone, Alice turns to Edward and smacks him on the back of the head. "I thought you were going to ask her out, dumbass." Edward sighs and towels off his unruly hair before lifting his son from Alice's lap to take him into the change room.

"I was going to… but she got cornered by one of the other parents and it's just… ugh. Do I really want to do this? This is the first time I've asked out anyone since Bree and look at where that got me." Edward groans as Alice gives him the usual look of compassion that pops up whenever he mentions Jack's mother.

"Bella is not Bree."

"How do you know that?"

"I spent two minutes talking to the girl and I already think she has more sense in her pinky finger than Bree had in her entire body. Yeah, I know, she's Jack's mom, but she signed over her rights to him the moment she gave birth. I don't think Bella would have been that callous." Alice hates talking about Edward's ex because it always gets her blood boiling, and today is no exception.

"I'm going to get him changed. I'll be out in like fifteen minutes or so."

"Can I go talk to Bella?"

"No," Edward states loudly, causing Jack to look scared for a moment. Edward rubs his son's head and holds him close against him as Alice finally looks at him in pacification. "Let me work on it, alright?"

"Alright, big brother. This one is all on you, but if you take too long, don't think I won't interfere."


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome back. My hand is healing very well, thanks for all the well wishes.**

**I don't own Twilight. I just like to mess around with SM's character's a bit.**

*~5~*

On Wednesday afternoon, Bella finds herself at the grocery store armed with the shopping list for the week. She's been trying to get Charlie to eat healthier since she moved in, but she's not surprised to see 'Twinkies' and 'ice cream' scrawled in his handwriting on the bottom of her list. She won't be picking them up though.

Bella has had a ping-pong game going on in her head the past few days. If she's not thinking about Edward & Jack, then she is thinking about her father and his stubbornness. Charlie broached the topic with her once again the night before, and Bella tried to see things from his point of view. She knows it has been a year and that he must be tired of going between the house and the hospital for his therapy, and that's basically it.

Bella understands completely how it feels to have their life at a standstill, but she can't help and worry about her dad. She doesn't want a repeat of what happened last time. Bella would like to have her father walk her down the aisle one day, and play with his grand-kids, but she fears that going back to work will send him to an early grave.

With her cart half –full, and her mind elsewhere, Bella turns down the cereal aisle and accidently slams her cart into another shopper.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry," Bella replies, her voice ripe with concern when she sees there is a little boy in the front. Could this day get any worse, Bella wonders to herself.

"Don't worry about it, neither of us were watching where we were going." The sweet, slightly older woman laughs as Bella suddenly feels like she knows this woman from somewhere. "My grandson Jack has been pulling boxes down off the shelves the entire time we've been in the store, so it's hard to pay attention sometimes."

Jack?

Bella does a double-take as the baby reaches his hands up and begins opening them, wanting her to pick him up. "Well hello there, Jack. Nice to see you again." Bella reaches her hand out and Jack easily grabs at her finger and keeps hold of it for dear life. "I'm Bella, by the way. I teach the Baby and Me class down at the Forks Swimming Center."

"Oh my god, yes. My son has told me so much about you… and the class, of course," Esme corrects herself as she eyes up Bella with a huge smile on her face. "My boys just love the class. I'm so glad I signed Edward up for it, regardless of the fact that he told me he didn't have the time. I'm Esme Cullen, Edward's mother."

"It's wonderful to meet you, Esme. I think I have met almost your entire family now with the exception of Jack's mother and your husband, that is." Bella thinks that she is making a simple conversation with Esme, and is a bit confused when Esme gives a bit of a frown.

"Well, my husband works long hours as the head of pediatrics at Forks General, but maybe I can drag him out to watch a swimming class with me this weekend. As for Jack's mother, she's not in the picture anymore."

"Oh." Bella isn't quite sure what to say, but she has to admit, hearing that Jack's mom is out of the picture might make her smile slightly. However, she won't smile in front of Edward's mother; she'll save that for when she is at home.

"It's for the best really." Esme grabs a box of Apple Jacks and a box of Raisin Bran from the shelves and puts them into her cart as Bella looks on. "Anyways, I have to admit, Jack has suddenly turned into a water baby, which thrills us. He hated baths for the longest time and it was really trying on Edward, but my son is stubborn and insists on doing it himself. You know how crazy men can be." Bella can't help but picture Edward trying to bathe Jack, who is screaming at the top of his lungs and covering Edward in water. She feels bad for a moment because she realizes that Edward really is trying to raise Jack on his own, and though his parents clearly love him, Edward is all Jack has.

"Oh, I know very well. My father was hurt last year and has been off work recuperating. All of a sudden, now that I am preparing to start college, he's insisting on heading back to work." Bella claps her hand over her mouth, shocked at how she just unloaded her problems on this virtual stranger. Shit; she didn't need her pathetic story getting back to Edward and then he looks at her with sympathy. "Let's just forget I said anything."

"Bella, it's clear you have no one to talk to about this, so I will give you a piece of unwarranted advice. Sometimes, people have to be left to their own devices. If you think they will fail or get hurt, it's true they might, but they might also surprise you and everything might be just fine." Bella nods in understanding, but she can also tell that Esme speaks from experience. Esme looks down at her grandson who is currently trying to eat through the teething ring in his tiny hands. "It's like watching a baby learn to walk. They need to keep at it, falls and all, otherwise they will never learn."

"Thanks, Esme."

"I hope to see you around, Bella."

Bella waves happily at Jack, who simply drools onto his ring, and lights up when the shopping cart finally gets moving again. Clearly, Jack is one of the happiest babies Bella has ever met, and she has to admit, he's grabbing a little piece of her heart every time she sees him. Then again, so is his father.

Bella decides that when she gets home, she is going to tell Charlie that she will support his decision to go back on the force. After all, neither of them can stay at a standstill, they need to get their lives in motion.

And for Bella, this means asking Edward out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Good Morning! So who watched the premiere last night? LOL**

**I don't own Twilight. I do love me some swoony Edward.**

~*6~*

Edward hasn't slept well in days, and it's not just because Jack has been awake and colicky at night, it's because he can't stop thinking of the beautiful brunette who runs their swimming class. Bella. Even just thinking her name causes things to happen within him that he hasn't even considered for months. Having a babyis one way to kill a libibo, Edward thinks to himself.

When Edward came home from the first class three weeks ago, Alice could immediately sense something was up. Edward played it off as excitement over Jack enjoying the class and he left it at that. Then he came home from the second class, and Alice followed him around like a lost puppy, poking and prodding him until he said something. Edward admitted with a half smile that there was a girl in his class he thought was cute and she was awesome with Jack. Edward shouldn't have been surprised when he showed up at the next class and Alice was waiting outside for them; friggin busybody.

However, now that Jack is out grocery shopping with his mother, Edward decides to try and catch up on some sleep himself. Edward curls up in his bed and pulls the blankets over his head to shut out the light. Unfortunately, not fifteen minutes later, his mother comes into his room with his son after coming home from the store. Jack screeches loudly and wants Edward's attention, so he quickly hops out of bed and reaches for his smiling, drooling, son.

When Edward found out eight months ago that his ex-girlfriend from high school, Bree, was pregnant and claiming the child was his, Edward was floored. Of course, it didn't help that she showed up at his former house in Chicago on Christmas Eve and practically barged in, causing a scene in front of his entire extended family.

Edward had just started his first year at the University of Chicago and Bree's accusation was certainly throwing a wrench into his plans. Of course, they had had sex back when they were dating, but it was Bree who broke up with him shortly after prom insisting that she didn't want a relationship over the summer and wanted to be single when she started at Northwestern in the fall. On Christmas Eve, Edward wished over and over again that their life had happened the way they planned, but on February 1st, when Jack was born, Edward immediately regretted all of those thoughts.

From the moment Edward held his son, Jack Carlisle Cullen, he knew his world had changed for the better. A paternity test was done immediately, a pre-caution claimed his father, but Edward knew without a doubt the moment Jack was born that he was his father.

On the morning Bree and Jack were to be discharged from the hospital, Bree dropped yet another bomb. She didn't want to be a mother and was having papers drawn up by her family attorney to relinquish all of her rights to Edward. If he wasn't interested in being a father, Bree suggested they put Jack up for adoption. Edward didn't hesitate; he took Jack home and provided him with everything he needed, and to do that, Edward dropped out of college to raise his son.

With the support of his parents and younger sister, it was Edward who stayed up late at night with him, bathed him, fed him and loved him with his entire being. They were practically best friends, because the moment Edward brought Jack home, his friends came around a lot less. They were busy with school, girls and partying. Edward was busy with laundry, midnight feedings and dirty diapers.

Needless to say, when Carlisle was offered a job in Forks, Washington, Edward jumped at the chance to move with his family. He wanted to raise Jack in a small town, surrounded by his family, not back in Chicago where it would be just the two of them. Edward had finished his first semester at college and he was considering transferring to somewhere local to Forks, but he wasn't ready yet. Jack still needed him.

"How was grocery shopping, baby boy?" Edward asks his son as he kisses his head.

"He was a perfect devil, pulling down boxes and gnawing on his teething ring, until we saw a friend of his," his mother explained, with a mischievous grin on her face.

"Jack has a friend? How did you get a friend before me, little man?" I joked as I poked at his belly and Jack giggled.

"We ran into Bella. Well, to be more specific, she ran into us, but regardless… she seems like a lovely girl. Jack literally lit up when he saw her." Edward can see that his mother is about to meddle, just like Alice wants to do, but he immediately stops her.

"Jack does like her, but please stop whatever train of thought is going through your mind. She's our swimming instructor, that is all."

"I thought Alice mentioned that you like her. I heard you guys talking about her the other day."

"I like her just fine."

"No, Edward… Alice said that you were going to ask her out on a date. You know your dad and I would be more than glad to watch Jack for a few hours if you wanted to go out." Esme gives Edward a sweet smile as her hand strokes the light hair on the back of her grandsons' head. "Even though you are a great father, you are also nineteen years old. You've given up everything for your son and have done virtually nothing for yourself for the past six months. Ask her out."

"I don't want to get her involved in all of this. I mean, I live with my parents in a bedroom I share with my six-month old son. I'm not in school, I don't have a job, I'm mooching off of you guys."

"It's not mooching, Edward. We are supporting you so that you can get back on your feet when you are able to," Esme counters as she smiles at her son. "Just… consider it. If you want to go back to school, I can watch Jack during the day. Peninsula College has already accepted you and your existing credits, so I don't know what is holding you back. We're here for you."

"Thanks," Edward answers simply before he stands up and hugs his mom with his son squished between them. "I'm going to change him and try to get him down for a nap."

"I think you should rest too, and maybe seriously considering all your options, and I'm not just talking about college. Bella could be good for you…both of you."


	7. Chapter 7

**You guys continue to astound me with your support! Swimdadward appreciates it too!**

**I don't own Twilight. I do have a stupid meeting to go into. I hate stupid meetings.**

~*7*~

The very next Saturday, Bella walks into the Swimming Center with determination scrawled all over her face. After deciding to not bother her father about his plans to go back to work, Bella is certain that she wants to ask Edward out for coffee. She knows it's not a very family friendly date, but there are only two coffee shops in town and one has a small kids area, so she thinks that might work for them. However, not only is Bella absolutely nervous about asking him, she's worried about facing rejection.

"What's going on, B?" Rosalie asks as she comes into the office where Bella is staring at a sheet of paper with her plans for her class.

"Just getting ready."

"Sure…" Rosalie says with hesitance. "You are pretty early this week, and that's saying a lot for you." Yeah, Bella has always been the overly prompt and completely organized type, but today was stretching it for her. "What's on your mind, kid? Is Charlie doing alright?"

Rosalie knows Charlie's entire story because she is one of the only people Bella felt she could rely on. Sure, Rosalie's her boss and not actually a friend, but Rosalie is also engaged to Charlie's physical therapist, and she knows what it's like to be in his shoes.

Back in 2008, Rosalie was known as a big contender for an Olympic swimming medal. At just 18 years old, she was a superstar at the University of Washington and was heading to Omaha, Nebraska for the Olympic trials when her car was hit by a drunk driver on the way to the airport. Rosalie never made it to the Olympics because the injuries she suffered meant she had to retire, but with the help of Emmett, she's back in the water and happier than she has ever been. Rosalie shared her story with Bella a few months ago when Bella was having a rough go of it and she has been a sounding board for her ever since. However, this wasn't something Bella was sure she wanted to share with her boss.

"Yeah, Charlie's doing just fine. He's going back to work in a few weeks."

"Really? That's awesome. Emmett will be thrilled to hear it. I hope you aren't upset because Charlie is getting back into the swing of things," Rosalie adds as Bella frowns slightly.

"No…I…shit. I like a boy and I want to ask him out, but it's a bit complicated," Bella finally forces out as Rosalie smiles from ear to ear. Rosalie had seen the signs of Bella's attraction over the past few weeks, while she oversaw the entire pool, so she was wondering when one of them would smarten up. However, she thought it would be the boy who finally asked Bella out.

"Just because he has a son doesn't mean it has to be complicated."

"How… huh….what?" Bella splutters, confused.

"I would have to have been blind not to see how you and that young stud were looking at each other these past few weeks, B. He's cute, and you should take a chance. What could it hurt to have dinner with the guy, right?"

"Yeah, I suppose. Is it any sort of conflict of interest if I date him?" Bella asks, curious about how her job would affect the situation she was considering.

"Hell no. This isn't some stuffy ass job, Bella. Anyways, Forks is so bloody small, the dating pool isn't exactly full of available men. Who are your other choices right now? Waylon, the drunken buffoon down at the diner or Tyler Crowley?" Rosalie and Bella both glance across the pool deck at Tyler, a skinny and sullen boy, who also works with them. He is in the process of attaching the lanes for lap swimming in the deep end, when he accidently falls in. This is a weekly occurrence with the awkward boy, but since he's Rosalie's cousin, her mother insisted she hire him.

"Yeah… neither of them are options. Especially since Waylon is in his 70's and my father would shoot me for dating a guy fifty years my senior." Rosalie and Bella both laugh and Bella feels more at ease than she has in days. Perhaps Rosalie _is_ actually a friend she can rely on. "I think Edward and Jack are both adorable, but do I want to get involved with a guy with a kid?"

"It may be more work, but you know what, B? I bet he treats that kid like gold, which means he would probably do the same for you. Sure, it may be difficult some days and Jack will probably come first because he's so small and relies on Edward completely, but it could also be awesome." Bella seriously considers what Rosalie has said and while they walk out of the office and set to getting things ready for the classes today, Bella can't help but smile. "B, I think you need to worry less about the kid factor, and think more about the guy. Is he worth trying for?"

"Yeah, I think he is."

"Then go for it!" Just as Rosalie finishes, Edward walks out onto the deck with Jack. Dressed alike, complete with matching smiles. Bella can't help but grin and feel her heart flutter as they approach her.

"Here a little early, aren't you?" Bella asks as Jack reaches out for her.

"Yeah well, Jack can't seem to stay away. He insisted we come as soon as we could," Edward jokes as Jack claps his hands together towards Bella. "Do you want to hold him?"

Bella tenses immediately but nods her head and let's Edward put Jack in her arms. The little boy immediately gurgles some nonsense and reaches for her long ponytail while Edward stands there with his heart in his stomach. Bella looks like a natural with his son, and while she makes some funny faces at Jack and tickles his belly, Edward decides to bite the bullet.

"Another reason we came so early was to talk to you. It seems Jack is a bit smitten, so we were wondering if you wanted to go to dinner with us tomorrow night, except Jack will stay home with my parents." Bella stops, completely frozen, as she stares back at Edward who looks just as anxious as she is.

Is he being serious right now? Bella shakes her head for a moment, clearing the fog from her ears. "Did you just ask me out?"

"Uh… yeah. Is that… are you…its ok if you want to say no. I know it's a bit much to date a guy who's got a baby, but I just thought…" Edward doesn't finish his sentence as Bella reaches out with her free hand to grip his arm and stop him from rambling. She feels a current run through her entire body and based on the change of expression on Edward's face, she thinks he feels it to.

"I was going to ask you out for coffee today," Bella finally admits as Jack nuzzles closer to her and Bella revels in his baby smell. It's like baby powder and boy; just like his dad.

"You're kidding."

"No, not at all actually, but I have to admit, I like your idea better."

"Yeah?" Edward grins as Bella fights the urge to jump up and down like a crazy girl.

Instead, she opts to play it cool. "Yeah."


	8. Chapter 8

**Well, since everyone enjoyed Esme & Alice the first time around, I figured you should get some more Cullen family time. Enjoy! Have you noticed these chapters are growing progressively longer?**

**I don't own Twilight. Well all know who does, and I bet she sleeps on a big bed of money every night. I would if I was her.**

~*8*~

When Edward gets home after swimming that day, everyone in the Cullen house can sense a change with him. Edward is grinning from ear to ear, Jack is already asleep in his father's arms, and Esme can't help but notice that Edward is definitely happier.

"So, how did swimming go?" Esme questions as she rubs her grandsons head lightly, relishing in the feeling of his baby soft hair against her fingertips. Jack can't even be bothered to stir; he's so tired from his swimming class.

"Let me go put him down and I'll let you know," Edward replies as he heads up the stairs with his son and rests him in his crib in their shared room.

Sure, Edward knows the living situation isn't exactly ideal, but their new house only has three bedrooms. There's little he can do to change that these days. The basement is still filled with boxes from their move last month, but things are slowly being organized and put away. However, Edward would much prefer he and Jack to be out on their own, but he's logical and knows that won't happen anytime soon.

Edward pulls a blanket over his son and turns on the baby monitor before making his way downstairs where his parents are chatting while his mother busies herself my making lunch.

"So… swimming was good?" Carlisle questions his son as he sips on his drink and watches his wife for her reaction.

"Yeah… real good." Edward is smiling unabashedly, which makes both of his parents suspicious. "So good in fact, that I need you to babysit tomorrow night."

"Oh, that is wnoderful," Esme claps as she moves to Edward and wraps her arms around him. "I knew when I met her that Bella was so sweet. Jack must just love her, doesn't he?" Edward nods as Esme's heart literally glows with excitement. For the past eight months, Esme has seen her son go through every possible emotion and reaction, and she is glad something seems to be going in the right direction for him.

When Edward first found out about Bree's pregnancy, he was scared, but he immediately stepped up and has been a wonderful father ever since Jack was born. Though Esme always thought Edward would make a good father, she never expected it to be so soon, or for him to acclimate so easily to it. It was like Edward was made to be Jack's dad. Sure, they had their rough days and Esme helped Edward through everything as best as she could, but she was proud of the man he was turning into.

"It turns out Bella was going to ask me and Jack out for coffee after class, so I guess we were both thinking the same thing."

"Sounds like a smart girl," Carlisle adds as Esme hands him a plate with his lunch on it.

"Well, she seems to me like she likes kids, so that's great." Edward nods in agreement as his father pats his shoulder and smiles suspiciously. "So, your father and I have been talking about things."

"What sort of things?" Edward questions, a little concerned. Last time they had a serious talk, the family found themselves moving to Forks.

Little does Edward know, he has nothing to be worried about. Esme and Carlisle have been taking at length about converting the large basement into an apartment for Edward and Jack, but Edward is always pushing it off. He wants them to move out and live on their own, but he knows it isn't logical right now. He can't afford it, and come fall, he will be relying on the help of his mother and younger sister to watch his son while he goes back to school.

"We've hired a contractor to work on the basement. He's going to redo the bathroom that is down there and drywall in two bedrooms, in addition to adding a small kitchenette," Carlisle explains as he slides a folder across the counter and urges Edward to open it. "It's nothing huge, but I think it will be a better situation for you boys."

Edward flips open the folder and sees the draft of the re-configured basement. Though he loves the idea, he already feels like he has burdened his parents enough financially. They help him feed, clothe and care for Jack and it's enough. Edward has managed to get several grants and a scholarship to help with the cost of college, but with tuition, books and gas, he's struggling not to go broke.

"It's too much," Edward mutters softly as his mother wraps him in a huge bear hug in an attempt to reassure him.

"It's never enough. Your father and I want to help provide for you and Jack, so we're doing this whether you want it or not," Esme states firmly as Alice walks into the room and steals half of her father's sandwich.

"If Edward doesn't want the basement, I'll take it."

"That's not going to happen, Mary-Alice," Carlisle replies as he takes back his sandwich. "And...you can get your own lunch."

"Consider moving into the basement as doing your father and I a favor. You won't wake us up in the middle of the night with Jack if you are downstairs. We can both get more sleep," Esme offers as Edward begins to feel even more remorse now that he knows his parents haven't been sleeping.

"Can I pay you rent?" Edward offers as Esme and Carlisle both scoff at their stubborn son.

"No. Any money you have left over from your school expenses, you should save for the future. Plus, now that you have plans with Bella, you may need to pay for dinner every once in a while," Carlisle states as Alice looks at her brother, a smile on her face, as she is clearly shocked by the news she just heard.

"You asked her out? I thought you were never going to grow a set."

"Alice, it was only a few weeks. Cut your brother some slack."

"Okay, fine," Edward says as his mother hands him a plate with a sandwich and chips on it, a tiny smile forming on his lips. "I'll take the basement, if it means I can get away from you crazies every now and again." Esme and Carlisle look at each other with a sense of excitement now that Edward has finally agreed to move ahead with their plans.

Of course, Jack takes this moment to remind everyone that he's still there as they hear his cries through the baby monitor. "I'll be back for this, don't eat it. I'm looking at you, Alice," Edward states as he takes the stairs two at a time to reach his son who stops crying the moment he sees his dad.

"So little guy, Nana and Papa want to give us our own space. You're gonna get your own bedroom. Do you want a Cars theme or maybe a jungle, since you're my little monkey?" Edward questions as he lifts his now smiling son from his crib and kisses his head softly.

Back in the kitchen, Esme and Carlisle can't help but smile proudly as they listen to their son over the monitor. "I think things are finally moving in the right direction for our boy," Carlisle says simply as Esme agrees and Alice steals Edward's lunch and dances off to the living room.

Things certainly are changing in the Cullen household.


	9. Chapter 9

**So... did you go to the marathon or just the BD2 showing? Share! I haven't seen it yet and I need to live vicariously through those who have.**

**I don't own Twilight. I do own all the soundtracks though! Thanks TwiOthGirly LOL!**

~*9*~

Late Saturday night, Edward texts Bella and requests her address, promising to pick her up at five o'clock the next afternoon. All night, Edward is anxious about their upcoming date and can't sleep. It's been a while since he actually dated, since Prom actually, since he never really had a chance to date in college before the shit hit the fan. Unfortunately, this is one of the first nights Jack decides to sleep through the night, so Edward has no good distractions. He's almost tempted to wake his sleeping son just to feed or change him, because he wants to keep his mind busy.

Instead, he grabs the baby monitor and heads downstairs to the living room to begin plotting his date with Bella on his laptop. They haven't really lived in Forks long enough for Edward to get the lay of the land, but he knows there are a few decent restaurants in Port Angeles, so he decides they should go there. The drive to and from dinner will give them a chance to chat Edward figures, as he books an online reservation at an Italian restaurant called 'Bella Italia'. The name of the restaurant doesn't escape him, but he hopes Bella hasn't been there before on another date, with another guy trying to impress her by implying that she's beautiful.

At five o'clock on Sunday, Edward promptly knocks on Bella's front door, his stomach turning over in nervousness. He had a bit of a rough time leaving Jack at home with his mother, but Jack simply gnawed on an arrowroot cookie and smashed his hands against Esme's shirt. Of course, she could care less about any mess that her beloved grandson made, but Edward immediately felt bad. However, Edward had hugged them both and then darted from the house, eager to get to Bella's on time. If he didn't take this step forward, he never would.

When Bella opens the door, Edward simply smiles excitedly. She looks beautiful, not that he expected any less. "Let's go," Bella urges as she grabs his hand and pulls him back towards his beat up Volvo. It had been his baby back in Chicago when he received it as a 16th birthday present, but ever since Jack's birth, Edward had barely paid it any attention. It just serves its purpose.

"So, you're from Illinois?" Bella questions as they pull away from her house. Her eyes flitter to the backseat and she smiles as she sees the car seat, which serves to remind her that she misses Jack.

"Uh… yeah. How did you know?"

"You still have your old plates on," Bella laughs as Edward breathes out a small sigh.

"Yeah, I've been so busy lately I haven't had time to get new ones. It's on my massive to-do list, actually," Edward grins as they pull onto the US-101 W and head out of town. "Have you lived here all your life? I've noticed that's a growing theme amongst the few people I've met. Dr. Gerandy is Jack's pediatrician and apparently he's been here since the dawn of time."

"Well, Gerandy is apparently older than dirt, so that would explain it. My dad has lived here since birth, and his parents were born here too, but I used to live in Phoenix with my mom until just over a year ago. I did my last year of high school at Forks High and graduated in June." Bella knows she is leaving out a ton of information, like why she moved back to Forks, but it's so early on in their first date, Bella just can't bring herself to say anything yet. In fact, Bella wouldn't even mind if Edward didn't fill in all the blanks about Jack's mom tonight; it's far too soon and though she's curious, she's also not sure she's ready to hear the story yet. "When did you graduate high school?"

And so goes the drive to Port Angeles. Edward and Bella discuss high school and their subsequent graduation. Edward was basically the king of his suburban Chicago school and was student body president and an all-star on the baseball team. Bella, on the other hand, was much more of a shy bookworm. She didn't associate much with the other kids in her classes and scheduled them so that she could make it home to help Charlie as much as she could. Of course, Bella just told Edward that she worked after school and it kept her far too busy for socializing.

When they finally reached the restaurant around six, Edward kept his hand at the small of Bella's back as he led her into the small, yet charming, restaurant. There were twinkle lights strung all over the ceiling and Edward ignored the advances of the hostess as she guided them to their secluded booth near a window. Bella was a bit frustrated at the audacity of the blonde who seated them, but Edward was quick to brush off her concerns. After all, Edward only had eyes for the girl beside him.

Dinner was a rather carefree affair, with both of them opting for the mushroom ravioli and a coke, and their conversation was easy. Edward found it nice to be discussing topics like music, books and TV with Bella. On a usual day, most of his conversations revolved around his son, so Edward found it to be a refreshing change of pace. Of course, Edward didn't mind when they did talk about his son either.

"So, how hard is it to be a dad at 19?" Bella asks bluntly as they are leaving the restaurant, and Edward grabs her hand tightly in his as they walk down the road to where his car is parked.

"It was… an adjustment at first," Edward admits easily. He didn't open up to Bella and tell her his entire life story on their date, but he knows she isn't pushing him for details either. She knows about Jack and that there's no mom in the picture, so that's enough for now. He will tell her soon, he admonishes himself. "I mean, I went from sleeping 6 hours a night, to sleeping virtually none. I showered and napped when Jack did, and though it was rough at first, we leatned to make things work."

Bella smiles and leans her head on Edward's shoulder as they walk. "He's an awesome little guy. You are so lucky."

"Yeah, I did luck out. For me, giving him up for adoption wasn't even a consideration. I was all in the moment I saw his chubby little face. That's only happened for me one other time."

"Oh yeah, when was that?" Bella questions as they stop outside his car and she can't help but smile, because in her opinion this has been the best first date ever. Edward can't fight his own smirk and he leans down and kisses Bella's cheek sweetly before whispering in her ear.

"When I met you."


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks so much for your great stories about BD2. A lot of you are hardcore fans and I love it!**

**I don't own Twilight. I am off to swimming classes for Lil CPW soon to ogle the daddies.**

~*10*~

Bella is literally on an Edward high for the first few days following their date. She tries to keep herself occupied by baking copious amounts of cookies and re-arranging her bedroom, twice, but she couldn't help but turn her thoughts to him. The date went really well, the sweet kiss had her on cloud nine, and she was really tempted to call him right now and have him come over with Jack, just so she could see him again.

Instead, she sends him a quick text letting him know he is in her thoughts, and then she heads downstairs and begins to make some burgers for dinner. Charlie loves to grill, so Bella thinks this might show him that she is encouraging his desire to do more now that he is feeling healthier.

When Charlie walks into the kitchen, he finds his usually quiet daughter listening to music on the radio and dancing as she grabs some spices from the cupboard.

"Okay, where is my daughter and what have you done with her?" he asks with a laugh as Bella stills, surprised at being interrupted.

"Nothing happened, I'm just happy. Is that a crime, Chief Swan?" Bella questions, her tongue firmly planted in cheek, as Charlie raises his eyebrows at her. Whatever she is trying to sell him, Charlie is not buying it. "Okay, I'm just excited about the boy I went out with last Sunday night."

"The kid in the beat-up Volvo with the Illinois plates? Do I need to have a background check run on him?" Charlie questions. Sure, he's not serious, but Bella doesn't have to know that. After all, this is the first boy she's dated since she moved in with him and he's obviously curious about who his daughter is dating.

"Oh my god, no," Bella shouts as she throws her hands up in frustration. "Listen, it was one date and yes, I'd like him to ask me out again, but we are taking things slow. Things are complicated." Charlie looks confused at the mere mention of complications. After all, how difficult can things be for them at 18 years old.

"Who is he? It's not that greasy kid Newton is it?"

"No, Dad. He married Jessica Stanley after he knocked her up last year. It was all anyone in town could talk about for weeks, remember?"

"Oh well… that's a relief. I know his parents are nice people, but that kid… I'm just glad it's not him."

"He's new in town," Bella offers, hoping to placate her dad, but it doesn't help placate his curiosity either. Charlie is used to knowing every single person in town, so for him to not know that there are new people living in Forks, immediately sends up warning signs for him.

"Hmmm…where did you meet him?"

"The pool." Charlie nods, and accepts Bella's vague answer, for the time being.

Bella knows that if she tells him that she met Edward in her class, he will immediately question why such a young man is in her baby and me class. Bella isn't ready to face that issue with her father just yet. She wants to get him comfortable with the idea of them dating before she fills him in on the part about Edward being a father.

"Alright. Has Rosie met him?"

"In passing, yeah."

"What does she think of him?"

"She encouraged me to ask him out actually," Bella replies as Charlie groans gruffly and Bella knows she's almost got him.

Rosalie and Charlie are practically best buds, thanks to her relationship with Emmett and her love for the Mariners. If Rosalie approves, Charlie knows he's probably a good egg, so he lets the topic drop for now and Bella celebrates her small victory.

"Can you go turn on the grill? The burgers are almost ready to cook." Charlie's eyes lit up at the prospect of a hamburger and he goes out to the back porch, leaving Bella to read a text from Edward that just came in.

_Bella, I can't stop thinking about you either. See you Saturday._

_*~TLA~*_

Come Saturday, Bella is a ball of nerves. It has been six days since she last saw Edward, but they text and talk on the phone so often, it feels like it hasn't been that long. Bella is leading the parents and their kids into the pool when Edward darts in, barely making it in time, with Jack clutched tightly in his arms.

Bella gives him a glance, wondering if everything is okay, but Edward just smiles as he tosses their towels onto a nearby empty chair. "Sorry, I'm late."

"It's fine," Bella replies, trying to act detached as everyone wades into the water. Today, Bella has the parents lay their children on their backs as they go in a circle around the water, while she sings 'Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star'. Jack is happily kicking his legs in the air, splashing water across Edward's bare chest as Bella suddenly stops to stare and forgets what she is doing. Perhaps, it won't be so easily for her to stay professional while they are in class.

The class proceeds with no further issues and there's not a single tear shed when Bella has the parents blow quickly on the babies faces and then lower them into the water for a moment. They all hold their breath, as expected, and Bella has them repeat it a few more times until class is almost done. With a few quick trips down the small slide and into their parents waiting arms, Bella is relieved when class finally ends after half an hour.

She is cornered again by Kate and Garrett, who gush about how well their son did, but all Bella can focus on is the adorable little boy wrapped in his Cars towel, being held by his equally handsome father several feet away. Once all the parents have gone into the change room, Jack is quick to stretch his arms out and grab for Bella as Edward simply smirks at his precocious son.

"Great class today, Teach," Edward jokes as Jack grips onto the strap of Bella's bathing suit and Edward has to pry his fingers off rather slowly to get them loose. Bella smiles and lets Jack clutch her finger instead, so he doesn't begin to undress her. "So listen, Jack was wondering if you wanted to go for a little hike with us tomorrow."

"Oh… Jack was wondering huh? That routine is getting a little old there, Mr. Cullen," Bella replies with a grin as she looks up at Edward from his son and can't help but feel her heart beat double-time. There is just something about this boy that captures all of her senses. "Anyways, isn't he a little young for a hike?"

"Well, I have this tricky contraption thing that I slip into and I carry him against my chest. He loves it, and it's not like we're hiking up Mt. Rainier. It's just a little walk," Edward explains, hoping that Bella will agree. Sure, the hike isn't major, but it's still a nice little walk. Edward discovered the path, not long after the family moved to Forks, one day when he needed a break from everything. Now, it was one of his favorite things to do.

"Could I bring a picnic on this hike?" Bella asks as Edward grins wider and nods his head.

"Sure thing. I'll take care of food for Jack, but bring anything you want for us. We'll pick you up at 11 tomorrow morning, okay?"

"Yeah," Bella replies dumbly as Edward squeezes her hand softly before walking away to the change room with Jack.

As Bella stands there, completely dumbfounded by the beautiful boy, Rosalie slides up beside her and rests her hand on her shoulder. "You have it bad, girl."

"Yeah… I do."


	11. Chapter 11

**I know, I'm slow in updating this morning. As a bonus, I may update again tonight.**

**I don't own Twilight. I do wish I could answer more reviews though. You guys are awesome.  
**

~*11*~

Sunday morning finds Bella anxiously pacing in the kitchen as she waits for Edward and Jack to arrive. Rather than have to introduce her father to Edward, and subsequently Jack because Edward couldn't leave him sitting in the car by himself, Bella decides to leave as soon as she sees his Volvo pull up. Charlie is expecting his best friend Billy to visit in an hour to watch some baseball with him, so Bella knows he is in good hands while she is gone and she feels no need to worry.

"I won't be home too late," Bella calls out to her father as she runs out the front door the moment she sees Edward's car.

She's dressed casually in a pair of capris, hiking boots, and a loose fitting t-shirt. In her bag, along with a quick picnic lunch and a sweater, is her camera. Bella figures if they are planning to be hiking, she can probably get some good shots of the surrounding scenery, and maybe a few of Edward and Jack, too.

They drive a few miles away and Jack gurgles happily in the backseat as Edward plays some nursery rhymes that Jack clearly adores as he waves his hands around and grabs for his feet which have the tiniest little Nikes on them. They chat briefly about yesterday's swim class and when Bella tries to get some information about their hike out of Edward, he brushes her off, wanting to surprise her.

When they finally park the car, Edward explains that they are on the western edge of the Olympic National Park. He runs around the car and fishes some sort of contraption out of the trunk that looks confusing to Bella. However, as he puts it on and then slides Jack into it, Bella can't stop the smile that has taken over her face.

"Now that is adorable," Bella states as she sees Jack staring out at her from a baby carrier against Edward's chest, his toothless grin on full display. They are both facing her, and Bella is quick to find her camera and snap a picture of them. "I bet your mother would love this picture." Heck, Bella wouldn't mind a framed copy of it herself.

Bella slips her own backpack over her shoulders and takes the baby bag from Edward as he closes the trunk and the loud noise startles Jack for a moment.

"This is the first time I've used this damn Bjorn thing that my mother got me. I thought it was kinda silly at first, but now I can see the benefit," Edward explains as he offers Jack an Arrowroot cookie and then he slips his hand into Bella's. She looks down at their entwined hands and she is certain that she is blushing twenty shades of red, but she doesn't care. She's out with her two of her favorite guys, and she couldn't be happier. "Are you ready to go?"

"I've never been more ready."

_*~TLA~*_

They hike a cleared out trail that can't be longer than half a mile and Bella keeps glancing at Jack, who is wide-eyed while staring at all the trees, shrubs and nature around them.

"Is he always such a happy baby?" Bella questions as she watches Edward lean his face down to kiss the top of his son's head.

"We have our moments," Edward answers with a grin. "It's not all sunshine and rainbows, you know? In the beginning I had no idea what I was doing, and if it wasn't for the support of my parents, I don't even know what I would have done. My mom has the patience of a saint."

"Like… how bad was it?"

"Jack was a huge crier and he never kept his formula down; it used to freak me the fuck out because he would spit up constantly," Edward explains as he whispers the f word while covering Jack's little ears. Bella giggles because she knows there is no way Jack understands, or will presently repeat, the curse word but it's adorable how careful Edward is with his son. "We tried three different formulas before we found one he could digest." Bella wants to ask more about Jack's mom, but she can tell from Edward's awkwardness over this particular topic that he's not ready, and she refuses to push.

"Is he a good sleeper?"

"He is now. He naps for about two to three hours every afternoon, but he is still up for a feeding at about two in the morning." Bella nods, not knowing much about this, but it sounds to her like Jack isn't a ton of work. Little does she know how far from the truth that is. "Without the advice of my mom, I don't know where I would be. She bought me some books when I found out Bree was pregnant, and I read them, but nothing prepares you for the real thing."

"She seems really awesome," Bella adds as she climbs over a thing but long tree that has fallen over their path. "Your mom, not Bree."

"Come on, we're almost there," Edward urges, switching the topic of conversation as the forest begins to clear somewhat and before Bella knows it, they are standing in the middle of a beautiful meadow. There's trees surrounding it on all sides, but throughout the meadow is a smattering of wild flowers.

"How did you find this place?" she asks, completely dumbstruck as she turns slowly in a circle while lowering her bag to the ground. Edward straightens out his back slightly, a little proud at himself for the effect his latest date has on the beautiful girl at his side.

"When I need to get away from everything, like when things are really bad, I go for a hike. About a week after we moved here, I had a really bad day and Jack was testing my patience, so rather than do something I regret I hopped in my car and ended up where we just parked. I got out, went for a hike and found this place," Edward explains. Sure, he doesn't tell Bella that he spent a good thirty minutes screaming his head off about all of the things that had frustrated him, from Bree to Jack's tantrums, but he doesn't want to scare her off.

"It's beautiful," Bella sighs as Edward begins to pull Jack from the baby carrier, and Bella helps him by lifting Jack out and placing him gently on the ground while she pulls out the blanket she brought.

"Damn, I forgot a blanket," Edward states as he sits down, his legs spread, as he situates Jack between them. Edward reaches into his baby bag for Jack's favorite teething ring and a stuffed monkey, who Edward announces is named Dangles. Jack lights up when he sees both of them and grabs for them. When Bella sits down beside them, Edward can't help but reach for her hand and wrap his fingers around it. "Thanks for coming with me."


	12. Chapter 12

**I apologize for not posting again yesterday. Sometimes life just throws you a curveball. Thanks for the continuing love.**

**I don't own Twilight. I am seeing BD2 tonight with my beta, MaggieMay14, though. **

**I am also not responsibe for any dentist bills or medical bills relating to diabetes, that may occur from this sweetness.**

~*12*~

Bella spends the first half hour in the meadow taking photos of Jack and Edward together, looking absolutely sweet. Jack is trying to crawl along the blanket from his position between Edward's extended legs towards Bella, but he spends most of his time dropping onto his chest.

"He's always moving and to be honest, I'm not in a hurry for him to start walking," Edward admits, as Bella snaps a quick picture of him as he looks longingly at his son. "Once he's walking, I'll have to child proof everything in the house and then Alice won't be able to open doors or drawers…they look tricky, you know. She'll be easy confused."

Bella laughs happily and when she reaches up to push at Edward's shoulder playfully, he grabs her hand and stops her, smiling crookedly. Edward fights back the urge to kiss the back of her hand, and instead he drops it, feeling a little foolish. "So, you brought lunch?"

"Oh… yeah," Bella replies dumbly as she pulls a large lunch bag from the bottom of her backpack. She pulls out everything she has brought and sets it out on the blanket, while Jack eagerly reaches up for a cracker. "Can he eat that? It's just a Ritz…"

"Yeah, he'll be fine. He has no teeth. He'll just suck on it till it melts in his mouth," Edward explains as Bella nods in understanding. She feels a bit out of her element because she really knows nothing about babies. She knows they sleep, eat and poop, and that little Jack Cullen is the cutest thing ever, but she also realizes that she is in over her head.

If she seriously dates Edward, is he looking for a mom for Jack? She's not ready to be anyone's mother, hell, she's barely ready to move out on her own, which is why she isn't doing that either. As Bella glances over at Edward while he takes a bite of a piece of cheese and offers Jack another cracker, she realizes that there is a huge responsibility in dating a guy with a baby. Rosalie mentioned this to her previously, and though she felt at the time that she was ready for what it entailed, now that Bella was faced with it, she is having some minor doubts.

While they enjoy their lunch, Bella decides to leave her doubts at the door and engages Edward in talking about his time at the University of Chicago. As it turns out, Edward was taking computer science classes with plans to be the next CEO of Google. He knew it was a long shot, but he had lofty dreams. Of course, the moment he found out about Bree, all of his plans changed.

"So umm…how did you find out…you know, that she was pregnant?" Bella asks, deciding to finally break the ice. After all, this was the second time that Edward had mentioned her today, so Bella determined that maybe the topic wasn't completely off the table.

"Oh…well, Bree was my high school girlfriend senior year, and she dumped me after prom because she didn't want to waste her summer with me, when she knew she would break up with me before she went off to Northwestern." Bella nods and is silent, hoping Edward will understand that she wants to hear more. "She showed up on Christmas Eve last year, looking absolutely huge and pregnant and told me that the baby was mine. I did what any decent guy would do and I supported her and offered her what I could, until Jack was born."

"Were you there…when he was born?"

"Yeah, my dad used to work at that hospital, before we moved here, so we rushed over there and showed up about ten minutes before she delivered. My dad was skeptical about me being the father, so he ordered a paternity test, but I think the moment we all saw Jack, we knew he was mine." Bella pictures Edward leaning against the glass at the hospital nursery, looking on at his tiny little newborn son, and wonders what would have gone through her head if she had been in the same situation.

"I should have known something was up when Bree wasn't interested in picking out names. She said it didn't matter or that she thought I could choose something better, so I did."

"Well, I think Jack Cullen is a great name. Very fitting of your little jack-in-the-box," Bella states as Jack claps his hands and bounces happily beside his father.

"Once the paternity test was confirmed, I went to see Bree before she was discharged and talk to her about visitation rights, but she wasn't interested in being a mom. She said she never planned on keeping Jack, and it was either I keep him or we put him up for adoption." Edward's face is so distraught, Bella doesn't even hesitate to drop her head to his shoulder and wrap her arms around him in support. "I couldn't just…he's mine, and I wanted him. I didn't want him to ever think he wasn't loved, because to me he is the best thing in the universe."

Bella can hear Edward begin to tense up and when she looks, there are tears in the corners of his eyes. Without thinking twice, she wipes away the wetness with the pad of her thumb and then pulls Jack onto her lap so he can play with the ends of her ponytail, which he loves to do.

"If it's any consolation, you seem to be doing a great job with him," Bella offers sweetly, as she hears Edward scoff.

"You only see the good stuff. Like today, he's behaving like a perfect angel, but when it gets bad…I just don't know how people do it. Without my parents, I wouldn't…I couldn't do it." Bella moves closer to Edward and rests her hand on his leg, their lunch long forgotten.

"I think you would do it, with or without their support. Sure, there are hard days, but I bet there are some great days too, right Daddy?"

Edward is about to speak, but Jack decides to interrupt them with his first word ever…'Da'. Edward's face lights up and his grabs his son from Bella's lap and tosses him lightly in the air.

"Did you hear that?" He's so excited, Bella can barely understand him, but she's thrilled to be there for Jack's milestone. "He said 'Dad'. How fucking awesome is this kid?"

"To be fair, I think he said 'Da', but yeah, he's pretty cute." Edward blows raspberries on Jack's belly as he holds him over his head and the previous, and rather gloomy, conversation is disregarded.

As Bella watches them interact, she knows she should be more anxious about being with Edward, but when she sees him in 'Daddy' mode, all her worries fly out the window.


	13. Chapter 13

**So I finally saw BD2 last night. There were good parts, bad parts and cheesy parts, but I was entertained. The first Twilight movie is still my favorite. What's yours?**

**I don't own Twilight. I did have a great time discussing BD2 online with some FB friends last night.**

~*13*~

It's been two weeks, two more swimming classes, and endless phone conversations and texting sessions, since their last date. Though Edward & Bella have met up twice for coffee, they haven't had enough time for a third date as of yet.

Last night, Edward called Bella, at his mother's insistence, and invited her over for dinner. Not to say that Edward wasn't interested in spending time with Bella, but he was hoping for time alone, without his family, especially considering the thoughts he had swirling around in his head since their last date. He couldn't stop thinking about her or picturing her looking so comfortable with Jack on her lap. He needed to show her how much he already felt for her.

It is a relief to Bella that Charlie was planning to go to the diner with Billy Black, but she is extremely anxious about meeting the entire Cullen family together. Sure, she has met Alice at swimming and then Esme at the grocery store, but spending time with them all in the same house was going to be a bit daunting, especially for a girl who had never had a boyfriend, and isn't exactly sure what is going on between her and Edward. Are they friends? Are they more than friends? Neither of them is really taking a step over that imaginary friendship line, choosing instead to just letting things happen.

When Bella pulls in to the driveway of the Cullen home just after five that night, she feels completely out of her element. The home isn't overly large, but it is certainly beautiful. Huge white shutters frame each window and the gardens are impeccably landscaped. Bella pauses before heading to the door, but when she approaches, it opens wide and Edward is standing there, holding onto Jack's little hands, as he tries to help him walk.

"Isn't he a bit young for that?" Bella asks with a grin as Jack's tongue slips out and his smile is so unbelievably cute, Bella can't help but reach out for him and scoop him up in her arms.

"People could say the same for me, but I'm doing alright, aren't I?" Edward retorts as he leans in and kisses Bella's cheek softly. She knows her cheeks are flaming red and again she finds herself wishing that Edward was officially her boyfriend. "Thanks for coming."

"Thanks for having me." Bella enters into the front foyer and finds Alice standing there, with a book in her hands, trying to look casual. Bella waves to her and not two seconds later, Esme and Edward's father peek their heads out of the kitchen.

"Bella, it's so wonderful to see you again," Esme gushes as she steps forward gracefully and hugs Bella, and also her grandson, tightly. "I see Jack has you wrapped around his finger already."

"He's certainly a wonderful little boy." Bella tickles Jack's tummy and then laughs at his onesie that reads 'I'm kind of a big deal around here'. "Okay, this is cute."

"Alice bought that for him a few weeks ago. It's adorable, isn't it? Oh, sorry, this is Carlisle, my husband and this crazy boy's father." Bella shakes Carlisle's hand as they exchange pleasantries and Esme instructs Edward to go and set the table. "We've got about twenty minutes until dinner is ready. Once you've finished Edward, why don't you show Bella around the house?"

While Bella plays briefly with Jack, she watches Edward grumble as he sets the dining room table and then immediately darts back to them. "Come on, let's go before she notices." Bella hands Jack off to Edward and she follows him as he leads her down to the basement. "It's a bit of a mess down here."

"I figured it should be since you guys only moved a few months ago," Bella answers as she holds tight to the hand rail as she go. She is surprised when Edward turns on a light and it's literally dangling from the ceiling and the entire room is bare except for some wood stacked on the floor and random power tools.

"Wow, this is… empty."

"It won't be soon. My parents are turning it into a little apartment for me and Jack," Edward says happily. Though he still doesn't like the cost of everything, the contractor they found has agreed to let Edward help as much as he can to curb some of the expense. "Back here," Edward points to the space at the far back of the basement, "will be our bedrooms. Jack and I share right now, so it's not exactly ideal."

Bella nods her head silently as Edward explains that they are going to put in a small kitchen and a full bathroom with a tub, and then the rest of the basement, with the exception of some storage and the laundry room will be their main living space. "My mom has been consulting on interior design for as long as I can remember, so I know she can't wait to get her hands on it down here. The contractors begin framing the walls next week."

"That's… it's really awesome, Edward." Bella stops and envisions a big screen TV mounted to the wall and Jack sitting on the floor playing with his blocks, while she cuddles with Edward on the couch. "I bet it will be nice to not share a bedroom with Jack, huh?"

"Yeah, that's an understatement. It's nice when he wakes up in the middle of the night, because his crib is right there, but yeah… sometimes I like my privacy."

"I understand completely," Bella answers as Edward heads towards the stairs and then pauses.

"I'll show you later where Jack and I sleep," he says softly and Bella feels her cheeks heat again. Yeah, this is going to be a long dinner, Bella thinks to herself, as she notices Edward has already climbed the stairs and she hurries to catch up.

*~tla~*

After dinner, and some great and surprisingly easygoing conversation with his family at dinner, Bella sits with Edward in the bathroom as he gives Jack his bath. The boy is happily splashing his father and grinning like the cuddly little teddy bear that he is. Once the bath is done, Edward changes him and prepares him for bed.

Bella can't help but examine everything in the room while Edward slips a pair of Superman pajamas onto his son. There is a shelf full of pictures of just Jack and Edward, and a few more of Jack with the family, but there are none that are older than 6 months. None of friends back in Chicago or even Jack's mom. The closet door is open and Bella can see stacks of unpacked boxes among the hung up clothes and boxes of diapers.

"I know; the room is a mess. It's not worth cleaning or unpacking, since we're moving to the basement."

"Yeah, I suppose," Bella remarks as Edward grabs a book from atop a nearby box and motions for Bella to climb onto the bed. "Is Jack a good reader?" Bella jokes.

"Oh, the best. He can read like a six year old," Edward laughs as he props two pillows up against the wall and he sits beside Bella, Jack cuddled in his arms as he prepares to read him a bedtime story. "If I ever said that at swimming, Kate would probably tell us that Garrett Jr. was accepted to Harvard or something."

"She's a wee bit competitive," Bella laughs as Jack grabs her finger and pulls it to his little drooling mouth. "Is this normal?"

"Yeah, he's teething. I can offer him my finger if it's a problem. You did wash your hands, right?"

"I'm good," Bella states with a roll of her eyes, as she rests her head on Edward's shoulder and sits enthralled as he starts to read 'Goodnight, Moon'. Bella finds herself absolutely adoring her time with Edward and Jack tonight; it's easy and unhurried. Edward's voice is soft and he manages to lull Jack to sleep as he quietly reads 'goodnight stars, goodnight air, goodnight noises everywhere.'

As Edward closes the book, Bella looks down and sees Jack is fast asleep, his little fist pressed up against his cheek. Edward moves deftly from the bed and slips Jack into his crib, pulling his blanket up and kissing his sun-reddened cheeks. "Don't move," he whispers to Bella, as she stills. She was trying to move off of the bed, figuring they were going to leave the room and let Jack rest, but Edward clearly has other plans.

The mobile above Jack's bed begins to play softly as Edward steps forward and leans over Bella, his hands gripping her face as he pulls her in for a kiss. It's tender and sweet, gentle and loving. The taste of his lips is like nothing she has ever felt before, and Bella is quickly addicted. Before she knows it, she's lying on her back, Edward positioned between her spread legs, as she runs her eager fingers through his messy hair, wordlessly begging for more.

Their kissing escalates so quickly that Bella has no idea what has happened when Edward pulls away, breathless and flushed. "Fuck, I didn't mean for that to happen," he says softly as his fingers dance softly along the pink apple of her cheek. "Well, let me rephrase that. I've wanted to kiss you all day, but I didn't mean to practically dry hump you with my son ten feet away."

"It's okay," Bella mutters, a little disappointed. She rights her top, which was shifted to the side and showing her midriff. Edward watches her as she adjusts her clothes and wishes for a brief moment that he could just throw caution to the wind, but from the corner of his eye he sees Jack's crib and he knows he can't.

"How about we watch a movie? I'll behave, I promise."


	14. Chapter 14

**Again, you continue to astound me with your kind words. How about we spend more time with Charlie, shall we?**

**I don't own Twilight. I do have a new story in the works, my first vampward.**

~*14*~

On Wednesday night, Bella stands in the kitchen, chopping up vegetables to make a Cobb salad for her and Charlie for dinner. It's humid outside and Charlie doesn't particularly want to spend the money to lower the temperature in the house, so Bella opts not to cook anything. Salad is the best she can manage until she does groceries on Thursday.

She's whistling a song by Pink to herself and working away when Charlie strolls in behind her. "Hey Bells," he says loudly, causing her to drop the knife onto the floor in surprise. Bella had been so wrapped up in thinking about her kiss with Edward from Sunday night that she didn't even notice her dad come into the room. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"No worries, old man. My mind was elsewhere, that's all." Bella picks up and cleans off the knife before continuing on with their dinner.

"Yeah, I've noticed that lately," Charlie hedges, trying to get information out of his daughter, as she raises her eyes in curiosity. "You know, you've been happier. I'm just curious about the reason why. Is there… a boy, maybe?"

"Maybe." Bella blushes and puts her head down, focusing on cutting up some avocado as Charlie groans. He knows that it's difficult for Bella to open up to him, but he can't help but try and be a good father to her.

"Listen, I know I'm not one of your girlfriends from Phoenix, or even your Mom, but I'm a good listener. I just want to make sure you're doing okay." Bella looks up at her dad and offers him a small smile.

"It's just… really new, dad. I don't want to jinx anything."

"Is he nice to you?"

"Very."

"He hasn't tried anything… you know," Charlie stammers, awkwardly as Bella runs her free hand down her face in embarrassment.

"What part of 'new' didn't you understand?" Bella jokes as Charlie sits at the nearby kitchen table and looks at Bella, wanting more information. "Okay, his name is Edward and I already told you that his family is new in town. They are from Chicago and his dad works at the hospital. Anything else you want to know?" Bella knows it was probably wrong to avoid mentioning Jack, but she's not ready yet. She knows exactly what Charlie will say.

'_Bells, you barely know this boy and you are willing to date him even though he has a baby? I think it's admirable that he's raising the child on his own, but you just finished nursing me back to health and are heading to college in a few weeks. You don't need to take on his responsibilities, too.'_

Bella frowns for a moment, and then clears her head when Charlie speaks up. "No, I just wouldn't mind meeting him one day soon and I hope you two will be careful and what not."

"Dad, nothing is happening, and anyways… Edward is old-fashioned." Bella snorts slightly at the reference. After the almost dry-hump incident, Edward suggested they take things a bit slower physically, and Bella was fine with it at the time. However, the more she thinks about their kiss, the more she wants him.

"Old-fashioned? What is that like code for something?"

"Dad, I'm a virgin, okay?" Bella stammers, embarrassment heating her cheeks. "I'm not in a rush to change that."

"Oh well... yeah…good to know, I think." Charlie looks equally as embarrassed by his daughters' outburst, so he decides to quickly change the topic. "Uh… how long until dinner?"

"Not long. I just need to toss in the dressing and serve it up. I'll be back in a few." Bella darts up the stairs to use the washroom and also to covertly check if Edward has sent her any text messages. Her heart skips a beat when she gets one with a picture of Edward and Jack, holding up a little sign that says 'we miss you'. Bella quickly scrawls a text back asking if they want to go have ice cream tonight, something to counter the humidity, when the doorbell rings and Charlie calls up saying he will answer it.

Not two seconds later, Bella's carefree heart has turned sombre as she hears Edward's voice downstairs…talking to her father. She takes the steps two at a time and nearly falls on her ass as she runs to the door.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Edward. Is this your little brother?" Charlie's question should be innocent, but it's not. Not by a long shot. Edward's smile draws into a thin line and he pulls Jack tighter against his chest, clearly changing into a protective stance.

Edward thought it would be sweet to show up at Bella's door unannounced, since she mentioned earlier that she missed them, but he hadn't expected this. Edward is furious that Bella hasn't told her father he had a son, but she has mentioned to him that they are dating. How is this something you don't mention? Is she ashamed of them, Edward wonders as he looked over the shoulder of her daunting father, to see Bella standing frozen behind him.

"No sir, this is my son… Jack."

Charlie turns slowly and his amicable smile turns into a bit of a glare as he looks right at his daughter. "Oh… Bella hadn't mentioned to me that you had a son."

"Clearly." Edward is brief and he apologizes to Charlie for interrupting dinner before heading back to his car with Jack, who has just started crying.

"Wait," Bella shouts out for Edward, but he ignores her and sets Jack in his car seat. She tries to step through the front door, but Charlie moves himself in front of it, a stern look on his face.

"Don't you think that was something you should have told me, Bells?"

"Yes, and I'm sorry, I just knew you wouldn't approve. I care about them, both of them, so can I please go fix this?" Charlie bristles for a moment and though he wants to lecture his daughter about getting involved with a teenage dad, he can tell by the look of sheer sadness on her face that she already knows that it's not an easy road.

Charlie steps aside, but as Bella dashes out onto the porch, Edward's car has already left. "The keys are on the counter. Go find him."


	15. Chapter 15

I** think I drove a lot of you nuts with the last chapter. You didn't think it would all be sunshine and roses, did you? Be realistic, people :)**

**I don't own Twilight. I do wish all my US friends a very Happy Thanksgiving. I hope you all have copious amounts of liquor to deal with your parents!**

~*15*~

Bella's fingers tap anxiously against the steering wheel of Charlie's old Camry. Until he was hurt, he always drove the police cruiser, but the Camry came out of commission when Bella arrived from Phoenix. Her first thought was to go to the Cullen's house, but when she drives past, there is no Volvo in the driveway. Her second instinct proves to be right, and when she arrives at the parking area where they had left from for their hike, she's not overly surprised to see Jack in the backseat fast asleep, while Edward sits on the hood of his car staring off into space.

Bella parks behind him, so he can't run away again.

"If you don't move, I'll call the police for blocking me in," Edward threatens, but Bella can tell he's not serious. Plus, it's not like the Forks Police would take him seriously for such a minor offence.

"Feel free. I know the Chief of Police." Bella quirks her eyebrows in challenge, as she sits beside Edward and hits him gently with her shoulder. "He's my dad."

"Hey look, something else about your dad I don't know...like the fact that he didn't know about Jack. I'm not ashamed of my son, Bella." Edward is obviously hurt and when Bella tries to wrap her fingers in his, much like they did in his room a few nights ago, but he pulls away. Rather than deal with the cold shoulder, Bella decides to just be honest with him. After all, Edward has been nothing but honest with her.

"A year ago I moved here from Phoenix to care for my dad. He was shot in the line of duty, breaking up a meth lab if you can believe that shit in this sleepy little town. Anyways, he also suffered a mild stroke and had to learn to walk again and I've been helping him with that," Bella admits, her hands shaking slightly, so she holds them against the hood of the car to try to still them.

"How is he now?" Luckily for Bella, Edward seems genuinely concerned. He had no idea she had so much going on in her life and can somewhat understand the stress she has been going through. After all, it's really tough to care for someone else, regardless of their age.

"He's a stubborn old fool," she answers with a small smile gracing her lips. "His physical therapist says he's almost back to 100%, so Charlie, that's my dad, he's going to try heading back to work in a few weeks. I didn't take that news well, because it was his job that put him in the line of fire, but I'm trying to be supportive."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that Bella, but you should have been honest with him from the get go."

"I was just paranoid that telling him about Jack might be a setback to his progress. He doesn't need the added stress, and I could see the look plain as day on his face when you were standing at the door…he thinks I am getting in over my head by dating you."

"I thought you said your dad wanted you to get out there and date."

"He did, but he wanted me to test the waters… not settle down. We haven't had a chance to talk about it, since he told me to come find you, but I know he's worried I'm going to sidetrack my plans for college and help you raise Jack," Bella pulls her hands from the top of the Volvo and stares down at her fingernails like they are the most interesting things ever; like they hold the answers to all of her problems.

"I'm not asking that of you, though. Have I ever asked you to change a diaper, feed him or even babysit? No. Jack is my responsibility, not yours," Edward answers, his voice defiant.

"We know that, but Charlie doesn't."

"I suppose not, since you didn't tell him we existed."

"I told him about you," Bella admits sheepishly. "I was just avoiding the topic of Jack until I knew he could handle it. That was obviously the wrong decision."

"You think?" Edward answers as Bella sees him glance over his shoulder at Jack, who is still sleeping happily with his binky in his mouth.

"I didn't want him to try and take you away from me. We've only started. Hell, I don't even know what we are… or were, I guess, since you're clearly pissed I didn't tell my dad." Edward relaxes somewhat as he hears the brutal sadness in Bella's voice. She cares for him, he determines, just as much as he cares for her. Edward has worried for weeks that Bella won't stick around because of the responsibility involved in caring for Jack, but now he realizes that she was more worried about her dad keeping them apart, than anything else.

"No one can take me away from you, Bella. Not unless you let them, alright?" Bella nods softly as Edward wraps his arm around her shoulder and glances back to make sure Jack is still passed out. The windows in the Volvo are open and there is a warm breeze surrounding them as the sun begins to fade. "I'm not happy you didn't tell him, but I guess I can see where you are coming from."

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry," Bella mutters as Edward pulls her against his chest and kisses her temple softly while she cries, wetting his t-shirt. "Umm…would you like to come over for dinner tomorrow night?"

"How about you figure out this shit with your dad and then we'll see, okay? If he's not comfortable with the idea of me and Jack in your life, I don't want to rub it in his face." Edward strokes Bella's hair softly and when she looks up, he takes the moment to kiss her softly on the lips. "Just do me a favor, and please be honest with me, alright?"

"I promise."


	16. Chapter 16

**Today's update is short and sweet. You can read it and slip back into your turkey coma or have a nice long nap after you got up at 3am for the Black Friday sales.**

**I don't own Twilight. I'm Canadian, but thanks for all the awesome thanksgiving wishes! I did have pumpkin pie last night!**

~*16*~

When Bella makes her way through the front door of her house a little while later, Charlie is sitting in the living room watching baseball. She looks in the kitchen and is surprised to see everything has been cleaned up, and half of the salad is gone, so she knows Charlie must have had dinner. Bella has no appetite though. She's anxious about Charlie's response to everything that happened a few hours earlier.

"Is everything okay?" Charlie questions as Bella walks past him and sits on the couch. She nods softly and wraps her arms around herself defensively as she pulls her legs up. She's not ready to listen to a lecture on dating a teenage father. "You know what I'm going to say, don't you?"

"Yeah, you're gonna tell me that I shouldn't date a guy with a baby because you think he wants me to be a mom to his kid, but that's not the case." Bella is defensive in her tone and her voice is clipped, which frustrates Charlie. He just wants to have a serious conversation with her, one that won't anger her because he's voicing his opinions, too.

"Why don't you tell me how it is, then?" Charlie challenges.

"I just like… spending time with them. Jack is adorable, but he's Edward's responsibility, not mine. Other than holding him a few times, or letting Jack suck on my finger because he's teething, I've been hands-off. I keep my distance in swimming class because I worry the other parents will think I'm showing preference for them." Bella stops and turns to her dad, her tears about to spill over. "He's the first real friend I've made here and I'm not ready for it to end yet. I'm going to go to school in September and nothing is going to stop that, but I want Edward and Jack in my life, too."

"Where's Jack's mom? How does she feel about you dating Edward?"

"She's out of the picture. She signed over her rights when Jack was born," Bella admits ruefully. It wasn't her place to tell Edward's entire story, but she needs to placate her father and alleviate his concerns. He thinks Edward and Jack will be no good for her, but Bella knows she _needs_ them in her life.

"Why would she do that?"

"She's selfish? She has no heart? She wasn't ready to be a mom?" Bella suggests.

"And you are?" Charlie counters, as Bella groans beside him.

"I'm not going to be Jack's mom." Bella snaps, furious with Charlie's insinuation. "Edward is his dad and he is raising him as best as he can. His parents support him completely and they trust him. I wish you would trust me."

"I trust you, Bells. It's him I don't trust."

"You don't even know him," Bella shouts, her hands thrown up in frustration. "You know, I invited him over for dinner tomorrow night and he said no, because he wants us to work out our issues before he meets you again. Edward is kind, sweet and devoted to his son. I would think you could appreciate that and want someone like that for your daughter."

"I just don't want you saddled with…"

"A baby."

"Right. You are 18 years old and about to start college. That should be your focus."

"It is my focus, but I don't start for another month. Do you want me to sit at home and have no fun for the rest of my summer? I've done that for the past year and I can't say it was much fun." Charlie groans at Bella and realizes Bella is just doing what he told her to do; make friends. However, he wishes she had found one who didn't have a little boy.

"Have them come over next Sunday for dinner."

"Really?"

"I'm not supportive of the situation, Bells. I think you are getting in way over your head, but I guess I should see for myself, huh?"

"Thank you, Dad," Bella shouts out as she jumps from the couch and wraps her arms around her dad in his favourite chair. "You won't regret it."

Charlie grumbles under his breath as Bella runs up the stairs, her hands already texting on her cell phone. He knows she is mature, wise beyond her years really, but he also knows she is seeing things through rose-colored glasses. Things may look perfect and wonderful now, but that won't always be the case. Charlie just hopes he'll be able to help her when that time comes.


	17. Chapter 17

**Happy Saturday. I'm off to swimming lessons, so enjoy the chapter & the rest of your day!**

**I don't own Twilight. I am heading to a small town Santa Clause parade tonight. It's pretty ghetto.**

~*17*~

The rest of the week is hectic for both Bella and Edward. Jack had his six-month check up with Dr. Gerandy on Wednesday and on Thursday morning Edward took him to reading time at the library. The rest of the time, Edward was busy trying to find a suitable drop-in daycare for the few days a week that Esme wouldn't be able to watch Jack when he was in college.

Though Bella wanted to see Edward, she knew it would impress her father to see that they are showing some restraint and they aren't always together. Of course, Charlie doesn't realize that most nights Bella spends her time on the phone either talking to Edward or texting him, if Jack was still awake.

Through their conversations, they realize that they are both attending Peninsula College in the fall, he for computer sciences and she for early childhood education. After a comparison of their schedules online, they figure out that they have very different schedules, but every Wednesday they can probably have lunch together if they aren't too busy. Bella has to admit, the thought of seeing Edward every day at school thrills her. Then again, everything about the boy with the tempting green eyes and messy hair excites her.

On Saturday night, Edward and Bella are going on another date, this time to see The Dark Knight Rises at the small theatre in Port Angeles. However, they have to get through swimming class this morning first.

All the parents arrive on time, and Bella has setup a small little ride along toy floating toy for each child to get into while their parent pulls them. As she pulls the toys to the front of the pool and asks each parent to load their child in, Bella happens to notice that Tanya Denali is dressed in a rather skimpy white bikini and is paying more attention to Edward than her own daughter.

"Here," Bella states tensely, as she hands Tanya a floater and then gives one to the other parents. Bella may be scowling, but as she watches Tanya interact with Edward, it's obvious she's flirting with him. Thankfully, Edward seems disinterested, but it doesn't stop Bella from being short with all the parents. "Let's pull them around for a few minutes, get them used to the sensation of being in the float."

Bella looks up and sees Tanya's husband, Eli Denali texting away on his iPhone, while paying no attention whatsoever to his wife and daughter. No wonder Tanya's trying to get Edward's attention, since her husband clearly pays her none. Bella decides to stop worrying about Tanya's intentions and instead focuses on her class. The parents pull the kids around for a bit longer, and then Bella has them pull their children out and they practice submerging them in the water again. They each get to play with a water toy afterwards and Bella pours a watering can over them as they go in a circle and sing 'The Wheels on the Bus'.

When class finally ends, Bella breathes out a sigh of relief, until she sees Tanya corner Edward, who is attempting to come over and talk to Bella. She brushes off the attempts of Kate to talk to her once more about Garrett and instead she busies herself by putting away the floating toys and everything else she used throughout the class. When she is finally done, she notices Tanya stomping her foot, trying to get Eli to leave. She looks pissed.

"Hey, are you ready for tonight?" Edward questions, once the pool deck has cleared of the other parents in their class.

"Yeah. Is umm… everything okay?"

"Oh… you mean with Tanya?" Edward questions as Bella softly nods. He steps towards her and wraps one arm around her waist, pulling her close, as he keeps Jack wrapped in his towel in his other arm. "She was flirting and being a little too friendly. I told her I wasn't interested and that she should focus on her husband and her marriage."

"Why didn't you tell her that you had a girlfriend?" Bella asks, her voice shaking somewhat.

"Because we haven't hammered out what we are to each other. Are we boyfriend and girlfriend? Are we just friends? What are we, Bella?" Edward questions with a small smirk on his face. Jack is busy rubbing his fingers on the tag of his towel and could care less about the scene happening before him. "What do you want?"

"To be your girlfriend." Bella's answer is quiet and tentative, but she's being honest, which is what he asked of her. Edward's smirk grows as he rubs the towel against Jack's soft hair, drying it almost instantly.

"Good, cause that's what I told her."

"You are sneaky, Mr. Cullen."

"Yeah, I am. Just wait till you see what I have planned for tonight. Be ready at four, alright?" Bella nods and watches as Edward heads into the change room with Jack. She already wishes it were four o'clock.


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks for the lovely reviews. My ghetto parade was just that, very small and ghetto. There was a float with a hillbilly outhouse and a jug band. I really don't live in the middle of nowhere, I swear.**

**I don't own Twilight. For the record, this story will NOT update tomorrow unless it is late at night. I'll try, I swear.**

~*18*~

Bella is ready promptly at four, and when Edward arrives, she decides to formally re-introduce him to her father. It is awkward at first, but Charlie wants to play the protective father card and give Edward the third degree. Charlie spent all day figuring out how he was going to interrogate him, but when the time came, Bella didn't give him much of a chance. After a quick hello and confirmation of what time they would be home, they dash out the door.

The drive to Port Angeles is as monotonous as ever, but they spend the time chatting away about preparing for college. Edward has already stocked up on most of his supplies, a lot of which are left over from college the year before. Edward suggests they hit the bookstore together to pick up whatever textbooks they need, once they get their syllabus, and Bella readily agrees. Bella explains that Rosalie is going to take her into Seattle for the day in August, for a girls' day, or so she calls it. With her mother in Phoenix, Bella hasn't had much of a female influence and her clothing is definitely lacking in anything stylish.

"I like what you are wearing," Edward remarks easily as they drive into the city limits of Port Angeles.

"It's the only dress I own." Bella fingers the hem of her sundress, which reaches her knees, and feels somewhat self-conscious. It doesn't help that Edward stares at her legs the moment they get to a stop sign. However, when he reaches over and grabs her hand tightly in his, her worries quickly disappear.

They end up eating dinner at a restaurant near the theatre called The Bloated Toad. The food is decent, the conversation is kept light and the waitress doesn't flirt with Edward, which is a bit of a relief for Bella. The discussion turns to their dinner the next night with Charlie, and both of them are nervous. Edward is petrified that Charlie won't even let Edward plead his case just because he is a father. Bella suggests they just let things happen as they will, and go from there. She knows Charlie can be reasonable, she's just not sure if he will be in this situation.

As they leave, they cross the road and head right to the theatre. The Dark Knight Rises has been out a few weeks now, so there is no line up, but by the time they get their seats, after picking up some sodas' and Reeses' Pieces for Edward, the theatre is filling up quickly.

"Have you seen the other ones?" Edward questions as he takes a sip of his soda.

"Yeah, I used to have a thing of Christian Bale. He's pretty cute, and that accent…"

"What accent?"

"In real life, he's British," Bella explains as Edward looks at her completely shocked. "You didn't know that? I mean, I know he does American accents all the time, but I thought you would know he was British."

"Yeah, no…"

"What about Tom Hardy? You know he's British too, right?"

"Who?"

"He plays Bane, the bad guy in this movie." Edward sits there looking completely dumbfounded because Bella knows more about these movies, and the actors, than he does. So much for impressing her with that knowledge, he sighs.

Edward used to be a lot more interested in films and even saw The Dark Knight on opening night with a bunch of his friends in high school. However, now with little Jack around, movies barely register on his radar. In fact, the only thing he saw on TV today was a Baby Einstein video all about Mozart, which his mother was trying to get Jack to watch. Unfortunately for Esme, Jack was more interested in his teething ring and pulling off his new socks, than the DVD she put in. It's just another way his life has changed in the past six months.

"He was in that Warrior movie, right? I think I remember seeing that one."

Suddenly, the lights go down in the theatre and Edward entwines his fingers with Bella's and places them on his thigh. They sit through the previews, only giggling to each other a few random times, before they settle in to watch the film.

When the credits roll, neither Bella or Edward is ready for the date to end, but they know they need to make their way back to Forks. So, they decide to get in the Volvo and head back to town, with plans to stop for ice cream. However, their plans are completely sidetracked when Edward pulls off the highway and into the parking lot for their meadow at just after ten o'clock.

The lot is empty, and the moment they stop, Bella quickly turns to look at Edward, a tiny small forming on her lips.

"It's not very often that I get to go out with such a beautiful girl. I hope you don't mind me keeping you for a bit longer," Edward says sweetly as his hand ghosts gently along her upper thigh, pressing her dress against her over-heated skin. Feeling somewhat emboldened by their great date, Bella stretches her hand out and cups Edward's jaw before she leans in and kisses him soundly on his lips.

His hands thread through her hair, eagerly pulling her closer to him, wanting so much more. "This is awkward," Bella explains as she points down to the console separating them.

When Edward glances quickly to the backseat, Bella practically rips off her seatbelt before opening the door and dashing into the back. Sure, Bella knows she's far too enthusiastic, but Edward is her first boyfriend and all of this is really her first… of everything. She wants to enjoy it, savour it, while she still can.

Bella straddles Edward in the back seat, her legs on either side of his thighs and one is pressing up against Jack's car seat, making things awkward. They quickly resume their kissing and things escalate. Her hands hold his face to her, bringing him in to kiss her deeply, passionately, and all encompassing. Edward is trying to maintain some sense of restraint, but it's quickly flying out the window as Bella grinds her hips back and forth over his now straining cock. He grips her hips and tries to still her, but he's not trying that hard.

As Edward feels himself growing even harder, he groans louder and then stills, thinking he heard another noise. "Wait," he tells Bella, as she pulls away and he can't help but lean up and softly kiss her now swollen lips. Her cheeks are reddened and he wants to kiss her anxiety away. "I thought I heard something."

Another buzzing noise sounds in the car and Edward realizes his cell phone is going off on the front seat. Bella sighs slightly, but she can't tell him not to answer it because he's someone's dad and they might need him. She reaches behind her and grabs the phone, handing it to Edward before moving off his lap to settle beside him.

"Mom? Is everything okay?" Edward asks, as his voice raises in concern. Edward listens intently as his mother explains that she and Carlisle are considering taking Jack to the emergency room. He's running a bit of a fever and nothing Carlisle suggested they try has been working. "Just… wait until I get home, okay? I'm about fifteen minutes away and I'll take care of it when I get there."

Edward hangs up his phone and immediately shuffles back to the front of the car, their steamy moment long forgotten. "Is everything okay?" Bella asks, both curious about, and a bit disheartened at, the turn of events.

"Yeah… no… Jack is sick and I need to get home to him. I hope you don't mind cutting this short." Edward looks positively crushed and Bella simply nods her head and settles in for the drive home.

"Do you want me to go with you? Make sure everything is okay?" Bella offers, sweetly. She's never dealt with a sick child before, but she adores Jack and Edward, so she wants the best for both of them. Perhaps she can offer some support? After all, how bad can it be when a baby is sick, Bella rationalizes, as Edward pulls the car back onto the highway.

"No, but thank you." Bella's heart sinks in her chest and she begins nervously fiddling with the hem of her dress again. "If he's really sick we'll be stuck going to the emergency room and you don't need to be there for that. Anyways, you are on the way home for me."

Bella is silent for the rest of the ride, though she can hear Edward mumbling under his breath, cursing himself for being out with her when Jack is sick. The thought that Edward might be regretting things already makes Bella almost sick to her stomach, so when Edward stops in front of her house, she bids him a quick goodnight and rushes in, locking the door behind her.

Half an hour later, she gets a text postponing their dinner with Charlie for the next day because of Jack being sick. Luckily for Bella, Charlie is fast asleep, so he hears nothing while she cries herself to sleep worrying about if she can handle always being second in his life.


	19. Chapter 19

**Better late than never, right? **

**I'm surprised how evenly spilt my reviewers are. Some think Bella is being selfish and others understand where she is coming from with her concerns. Cut the girl a little slack, she's 18 and just started seriously dating. She has no idea what the heck she is doing. Toss in a baby and she's just confused. She'll find her way.**

**I don't own Twilight. I do need to write some more this week!**

~*19*~

The next morning, Bella's phone lights up with a call from Edward. It's early, so she pretends like she is still sleeping when he calls and doesn't answer, but then feels bad for lying to him. However, she's not ready to talk to him either. She's certain things will be just fine on his end; Jack will be healthy, Edward will be remorseful for how their date ended, and all will be forgiven.

The problem Bella has to face though is her overwhelming sadness at being second, if that, in his life. She truly adores Jack, and feels that given more time, she will fall head over heels for Edward, but will every date end with him leaving her on the sidewalk as he speeds away to deal with his son? Does Bella really want this to be her life? Can she accept it without feeling resentful towards Edward or Jack?

Bella fumbles her way down to the kitchen, where Charlie is perched in his usual chair reading the newspaper. "Everything alright?" he asks, but Bella doesn't answer, choosing instead to pour herself a cup of coffee. "Just so you know, Edward gets bonus points for having you home early last night."

"Our date ended early and he had to cancel on dinner tonight."

"Oh." Charlie can tell his daughter is frustrated by something, so he stands up and wraps his arm around her shoulder, pulling her close. "Maybe he's not the right guy for you, Bells." She pulls away and stares up at her father, the expression on her face one of righteous indignation.

"It's not him, Dad."

"Well why don't you tell me what it is? Maybe I can help."

"You don't even like the guy, why would you want to help?"

"Bells, it's not that I have an issue with Edward personally," Charlie begins, as Bella bristles beside him, taking a sip of her coffee. "I just think you are getting in over your head. I'm sure he's a great kid, but you have enough on your plate these days."

"Thanks for reminding me. I'm gonna go see if I got my book list for class yet. I wanted to go to the city and buy them before all I get stuck with are used copies that are falling apart." As Bella climbs the stairs to her room, she hears Charlie sigh behind her before settling back in with his newspaper. She knows that she is infuriating her father, but she is so uncertain about everything in her life these days, she doesn't know how to approach anything, including Charlie.

*~TLA~*

Bella opens up her old laptop and waits the five minutes for it to boot up completely. Thanks to the money she has brought in from working at the pool, Bella has been saving up to buy herself a MacBook Pro before school starts, but she's still a few dollars short. She hasn't heard back from FAFSA about her student loan applications, but she is also hoping for enough money in grants, because she doesn't want to be too far into debt when she does graduate.

With her email open, Bella finds her syllabus from her professors and immediately begins scouting out local bookstores for potential deals, not that she expects to find any. She and Edward had discussed going book shopping together, and the mere thought of Edward makes a lump form in Bella's throat. In fact, she doesn't even look at her phone when she answers it a few minutes later, and is surprised to hear Edward on the other end.

"I'm sorry I had to cancel tonight, but it feels like you are avoiding me, are you?" Edward questions anxiously. In addition to being up with Jack, Edward was also worried that he ended things too abruptly with Bella the night before.

"No, I just woke up," Bella explains, trying to sound as tired as possible, even though she has been awake for about twenty minutes. "It's fine about tonight. I saw you called, but I was just checking my email and having a coffee. How is Jack?"

"He's… he'll be just fine. It's just a stomach bug. His fever went down this morning and he's asleep right now." Bella realizes that Edward sounds utterly exhausted and it hits her that he has probably been up with his son all night, because he's responsible and selfless like that. It also makes her realize that she is being utterly selfish about wanting to monopolize his time.

"Did you sleep at all?"

"We dozed here and there, but then Jack would be sick again. He's been asleep for almost an hour, which is more than we managed all night." Bella sighs and closes down her laptop screen before climbing back onto her bed. "Do you have plans today?"

"I'm actually going to clean my room and get my school shopping list done. You, on the other hand, are going to go to bed." Edward begins to grumble, but Bella insists. "Listen, you are no good to Jack if you are exhausted, so for both of your sakes, get some rest, alright?"

"Are you mad at me about last night?" Edward asks softly, as Bella leans her head against her pillow and closes her eyes.

"No."

"No?"

"Jack is your biggest priority, and I get that. Do I like that it interrupted our date, no… not really. Am I going to hold a grudge about it? No." Bella hears the rustle of blankets on the other end of the phone and hopes that Edward is getting himself in bed to go to sleep. She tries to keep the sexy thoughts of Edward in bed, from her mind, but when he responds in a gruff and tired voice, Bella can't help herself.

"Are you sure you can handle this… handle us?"

"No," Bella replies with complete honesty. "It doesn't mean I don't want to try, though." Edward mumbles a soft 'okay' and Bella tells him to get some sleep, before she ends their call.

~*TLA*~

Bella goes back downstairs an hour later and Charlie is organizing some of his fishing tackle on the coffee table. No doubt because he's hoping to go fishing in the coming weeks with Billy. "Hey Bells," he calls out, getting her attention as she comes into the living room. "I was thinking about this Edward thing. How about you have him come to lunch next Sunday."

"You do realize that if he comes, so does Jack, right?"

"Yeah, I get it," Charlie answers as he rolls his eyes. "I think I need to see first-hand what is so special about this kid that he has you so twist turned upside down." Bella agrees to ask Edward if he is free, but explains that she probably won't know until tonight since Edward is sleeping right now. "Must be nice to be able to sleep in on a Sunday. Who is watching the kid, his mom?"

"Actually, not that it's any of your business, but Edward was up all night with a sick kid and they are both finally getting some rest. He's not the slacker you have him pegged as, Dad. He's Jack's parent; no one else. Not me, not his mother and certainly not his ex-girlfriend." Bella storms away, now not wanting to invite Edward if her Dad is going to continue to make such wrong assumptions about him.

**By the way, did you see I'm nominated for Fic Of The Week over at teh . lemonadestand . blogspot . com? I think this is my fifth of sixth nomination. Go vote for someone, not necessarily me. I'm aiming to keep my losing streak alive. I'm the Susan Lucci of the lemonade stand!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Wow, you guys are evenly spilt in regards to Charlie. Either you dislike him and think he is being too overprotective, or you get completely where he's coming from. He's just trying to do right for his daughter, so stop the hating LOL.**

**I don't own Twilight. I am relieved work is quiet this week so I can write a bit!**

~*20*~

On Sunday morning, Bella flitters around her kitchen like a butterfly, desperate to make everything perfect. When she invited Edward for lunch during a phone call on Monday night, she was a little surprised he agreed to come. He offered to leave Jack at home, but Bella insisted that he needed to come. She wanted her father to see that Edward was more than the typical teenage boy and that Jack was his sole responsibility. She's made coleslaw, devilled eggs, a garden salad and is having Charlie grill up some hamburgers when they arrive, but she still feels like she should do more.

After swimming lessons the day before, Bella had meticulously cleaned the house from top to bottom, making sure there wasn't a single spot of dust or dirt. Edward told her that Jack had become even more mobile as of lately, so if he wanted to crawl, Bella wasn't against it, she just wanted the breakables to be away from his tiny hands.

Just before noon, the sun disappears behind the clouds and a large clap of thunder rattles the house, frustrating Bella even more. She hoped they would be able to eat outside on the back deck, but with rain imminent, that definitely isn't happening. When Edward arrives a few minutes later, the rain is beginning.

"Can you hold him for a minute, I need to get his stuff from the car," Edward explains with a huge smile on his face as he hands Jack off to Bella and dashes back outside. Jack gurgles happily at Bella as they watch from the front door as Edward grabs a high chair and baby bag from the trunk, before running back inside.

"Thanks." Edward props the chair up against the wall in the hallway and gives Bella a chaste kiss on the cheek before taking Jack back into his arms. "I wouldn't want your father to get the wrong impression, and all."

Bella had continued to express her concerns to Edward about how Charlie would perceive the relationship between Bella and Edward when he met them. Edward decided that perhaps he should be relatively hands off of Bella and completely hands on with Jack. However, when Charlie walks into the room to welcome their guests, he can't help but frown slightly at the sight before him; they look a little too much like a happy family for his liking.

"Dad, you remember Edward, right?" Bella hedges as Edward extends his free hand and they both watch as Charlie nods and shakes hands quickly. "This is his son, Jack. He's… seven months old."

"Good to see you both again," Charlie says gruffly before turning to his daughter. "Is everything almost ready?"

"Yeah, you can go start the grill if you want. It's raining, by the way."

"Welcome to Washington," Charlie says with a half-smile before he steps out the back door to his beloved barbecue.

"That was awkward, but painless." Edward helps me set the table after he positions Jack into his high chair. He slides the chair between Charlie's usual seat and where Bella was planning to put Edward, but rather than say anything, she decides to let things happen. Maybe Jack will throw food at Charlie and drive him nuts or maybe they will be the best of friends. Bella snorts, thinking that the latter scenario isn't likely, as Edward looks on in confusion.

When Charlie returns a moment later, Bella is surprised when he immediately engages Edward in conversation. He asks about moving to Forks, and what life was like back in Chicago. Edward reveals that he is going back to school in September, but has modified his schedule as much as he can so that he can spend the maximum amount of time with Jack, which makes Charlie smile just a bit. It's better than nothing, Bella muses.

"The worst part so far has been trying to find daycare for Jack when I'm at school. My mother is going to take him twice a week, but I have two days where I need coverage in the afternoons and I haven't found anywhere decent," Edward laments as opens a jar of mashed sweet potatoes and pulls a spoon from his baby bag. He immediately sets to feeding his son without complaint and Charlie looks up at his daughter, pleased with the turn of events.

"Sue Clearwater," Charlie blurts out unexpectedly.

"What about her?" Bella puts the salad bowl down in the center of their small table and looks at her father, having no idea what he's talking about.

"She lives just off the highway into town from Port Angeles," Charlie adds, his fingers now tapping nervously on the table. "She runs an in home daycare. She could probably help you out and it's on your way back to town. I think she mentioned to me that she has space available." Charlie grabs his cell phone from the hutch behind him and immediately finds her number. He scrawls it down on a post-it note for Edward and offers it to him, much to the shock of both he and Bella.

"When did Sue tell you this?" Bella is suspicious, because she had no idea her father was so friendly with Sue, who was widowed five years earlier. When Charlie explains that he went to dinner with her recently, Bella quickly counters that he told her he was going out with Billy. Edward simply sits at the table, dumbfounded. Apparently, Charlie has been keeping secrets from his daughter, as well.

"Edward, why don't you come help me with the burgers," Charlie says, changing the topic entirely, as he claps Edward on the back and stands up from his chair. Jack is almost finished with his potatoes, so Edward jumps at the chance to spend some time with Charlie and maybe get him to change his tune.

Bella promises to watch over Jack, who has just shoved his hands into his food container, but is happier than she has ever seen him.


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks so much for the great response to this little story. I wish I could respond to each and every review, but I think you guys would prefer I keep writing, huh? I also think in this chapter Charlie will redeem himself a bit. Let's see...**

**I don't own Twilight. I do own a hell of a lot of Doc McStuffins crap for my kid for Christmas!**

~* 21*~

"So, Edward… what is it you will be taking at college?" Charlie asks as they first walk out onto the covered back porch. The rain is coming down in a steady drizzle, but every now and then there is a loud clap of thunder or flash of lightning. There is obviously a big storm coming and Edward hopes Jack doesn't get scared by it; otherwise the day could be ruined by his incessant crying.

"Computer science, Sir," Edward replies simply as he hands Charlie the plate with the hamburgers on it that Bella had him take outside. "I already have one semester under my belt from when I was in college back in Chicago, and I am able to transfer my credits over, thankfully."

"And what do you want to do when you graduate?" Charlie questions, finally firing off some of the many questions he had lined up for Edward last time they met.

"I'd like to do computer programming or database development. I'm going to see what the courses at Peninsula focus on before deciding." Edward smiles, assuming his honesty will impress Charlie, but it does very little to alleviate his concerns.

"What made you drop out?" Though Charlie has his assumptions, he has to ask. He's determined to leave no stone unturned in his conversation with his daughters' suitor.

"Jack." Edward grabs at the hair at the back of his neck, nervous about how Charlie will perceive everything he says. Will he assume Edward dropped out because it was the easy option, or will he understand that Edward needed to get his head on straight before he could tackle school and a baby? "He was born in February and since I am his only parent, his mother signed over her rights to me, and I took the semester off and have been raising him." Charlie glances over at Edward as he shuts the barbecue and can't help but let out a small sigh.

"How did your parents react to all of this… with your son?" Charlie knows that his time with Edward is short, so he takes the opportunity to get answers to all of his questions. After all, Bella has been a closed book where her relationship is concerned.

"They took it as well as can be expected," Edward answers, his heart beat racing. "They were disappointed at first, but they are supportive of me and my decision to raise him. They love him and me, unconditionally. If anything, I think Jack's arrival and our move to Forks has brought our family closer. I couldn't have given him up for adoption; I didn't even consider it."

"I can respect that Edward, I really can. My only concern is for my 18 year old daughter. As a parent yourself, you know you will do anything for your child, and as I've told Bella, I'm worried she's getting in over her head." Edward completely expects the concern that Charlie is explaining to him, but he's not sure there is anything he can do to make him think better of Edward, or how he feels about Bella.

"I'm trying to do my best for my son. I'm going to get my degree, get a job and I'm figuring things out as I go along. I adore your daughter and I think she is wonderful. Jack absolutely loves her and I know she loves him too."

"And what if she gets too attached and you guys break up?"

"What if we fall head over heels in love, we get married, and she wants to adopt Jack?" Edward questions, making Charlie draw his lips into a thin line. He's clearly frustrated with Edward's response. "I'm sorry, sir, but we have no idea what tomorrow will hold. We have just started dating and you need to give both of us the benefit of the doubt. We want to be together. Yes, it's overwhelming enough to be dating, let alone to throw my son into the mix, but I think we are good together. If you disapprove, it won't make a difference to me. If Bella will continue to have me, that is what matters."

Edward reaches for the door handle and is about to step back into the house when Charlie claps him on the back. "I don't disapprove; I'm just worried about my little girl. I know what it's like to be a single parent, Edward." Edward nods softly as Charlie gently reminds him that he is a police officer, and he will know where to hide his body if he has too. Edward offers him a small smile before going back inside.

Jack is happily sitting on the counter with Bella holding him tightly as she tries to clean mushed apples from his hair. "What the heck?" Edward laughs as he looks at the scene before him. Bella looks absolutely frustrated and Jack looks like the happiest baby ever, which isn't much of a change for him.

"I was going to feed him the applesauce you brought, since you mentioned he loved them and he was done his sweet potatoes, but just as I opened the lid, he shoved his fingers in and began smearing it on his head. He's a quick little bugger," Bella adds as Edward takes Jack from her grasp and she is able to clean him up easily. "How did things go with my dad?"

"Fine, I think. He doesn't approve, he's just worried. He thinks I am going to hurt you and I am trying to get him to see that I can't predict the future. I have no idea what will happen with us, but I want to see where we can go, you know?" Bella nods and then leans in to softly kiss Edward on the cheek. Charlie walks in a moment later and scowls at the scene before him. When Bella scowls in return, Charlie realizes he needs to get over his fears because he can't protect his little girl forever.

The rest of lunch is an easygoing affair. Jack nods off in his high chair while sucking on his bottle, and everyone else enjoys the conversation throughout their meal. Charlie is impressed by Edward's determination to do his best for his son, and when he explains how little his parents are involved in their life, Charlie has to admit he is surprised. He assumed Esme and Carlisle were very hands-on with Jack, but that is not the case at all, unless they are babysitting him. Of course, come September when school starts, they will spend more time with their grandson, especially Esme, who is excited about it.

After lunch, they all enjoy some Mariners baseball in the living room and Charlie and Edward discuss their common love of the sport. Though Edward is a Cubs fan, Charlie doesn't seem to mind, since Edward explains that he has a newfound appreciation for the Mariners since they moved to town.

With Jack sleeping soundly, Bella invites Edward to help her take the garbage and recycling to the garage with her. Edward is unsure at first, but when Bella winks at him he quickly volunteers to help. Five minutes, and lots of heavy petting and groping later, they walk into the house to find Charlie sitting in his favorite chair, with Jack perched on his lap and sucking on his teething ring.

Bella can't help but smile and hopes that her father is relenting somewhat in his concern about her and Edward.

"I figured you guys probably got lost, so when this little guy here woke up, I thought I would help out." Jack looks absolutely pleased as punch to be sitting with Charlie, who is rocking his chair softly. Edward and Bella don't even try to take Jack from him, knowing full well that Jack will throw a mini-tantrum. "Should I not have?"

"As long as you are okay with him, it's great. Jack looks positively ecstatic to be with you," Edward adds as he sits beside Bella on the couch just as Charlie lets out a groan.

"Little guy grabbed my moustache, maybe I should get a trim?"

"I wouldn't go that far, dad."


	22. Chapter 22

**I feel like pulling a Sally Field and screaming about how you like me. TLA was named the Fic of the Week over at The Lemonade Stand, so thank you very much for all your kind votes. I'm no longer the susan Lucci of the TLS sadly. I guess even she had to win once!**

**I don't own Twilight; I do own this little slice of Edward though.**

*~ 22~*

On Tuesday, Edward and Bella get a free night and decide to head over to the diner with Jack for dinner. Sure, they are going to feed the gossip already milling around town about them, but it's nice for them to have a night out. Bella has been teaching additional private lessons for two elementary school kids on Wednesday nights and Edward usually has his hands full with Jack, but tonight they are making time for each other, and Bella is thrilled. Even Charlie was in a good mood and came to Edward's car to see Jack when they picked Bella up. She was glad to see her father softening at the idea of her dating Edward.

When they walk into the diner, all eyes immediately turn to the door and Bella waves at Cora, the owner, before they are shown to a booth near the back. The waitress fetches them a highchair and since Jack is little, Edward has to put a blanket behind him to keep him in place. Jack immediately grabs for the cutlery and Edward moves everything out of his reach before handing him his favorite teething toy.

They spend a few minutes going over the menu and Bella is surprised when Cora comes over to take their order. It's obvious that she just wants to get the details right from the source, because in all the time Bella has come in with her father, there has never even been a mention of a boy. "Well missy, what do we have here?" she asks, clearly intrigued.

"This is Edward, my boyfriend, and his son, Jack. Something tells me you already know about him." Bella grins at Cora who breaks into a huge smile.

"Yeah, well… Charlie may have mentioned it in passing when he was in with Sue." Edward and Bella both perk up at the mention of Charlie's lady friend. Though both of them are sure the term 'lady friend' isn't specific enough for what Sue is to Charlie, they have no proof that they are dating. Sure, Sue lit up like a Christmas tree when Edward mentioned Charlie's name to her in reference to the daycare availability when he went to see her, but though Bella had tried to get some details from her dad the night before, he gave away nothing.

"Oh yeah? Do they come here often?" Edward asks, his curiosity piqued as much as Bella's.

"Once a week I think. They are usually in on Wednesday afternoons for an early dinner." Bella wants to ask more, but Jack takes that moment to try and steal Cora's order pad from her and everyone is quickly distracted by the precocious little boy.

Edward and Bella both order cheeseburgers and while they wait, Edward feeds Jack a jar of mushed peas that she thinks looks absolutely disgusting. "How can you feed him that stuff? It looks like baby poop."

"He loves it," Edward explains as Jack opens his mouth wide, eagerly awaiting his next mouthful. "Anyways, as someone who changes dozens of diapers a day, I can confirm that his poop doesn't look like this." Edward laughs as Bella cringes at the mere thought."

"Thanks for that image. I should have them take the guacamole off my burger." Edward laughs even harder now at Bella and then Jack decides to join in and laugh right along with them. Bella's heart immediately soars and when the little boy smiles and smears peas on his face, she doesn't hesitate to clean him off and then kiss his cheek. "He really is a special little guy. You are so lucky."

"Believe me, I count my blessings every day that he's in my life," Edward answers, their conversation suddenly turning serious.

"Do you ever worry your ex will come back into the picture?" Bella doesn't really want to voice her concerns to Edward, but they promised to be honest with each other. She's asked him the same thing in the past, but they weren't dating then and she wasn't as invested as she is now. It's no wonder Charlie is concerned about her involvement with them. It's been such a short time since she met Edward, almost two months now, and she's head over heels for him. Each one of their little hiccups or her worries simply makes her care for them more.

"In the beginning I was worried, but it's been almost eight months now. I don't think she will come back. We've got the legal document she signed, relinquishing her rights to me, and I know my parents wouldn't let her try to take Jack away. Thankfully, Bree is a very selfish person. She cares for herself more than anyone else, and I can't fathom her returning," Edward admits as he offers Jack another spoonful of peas and he eats them happily while mashing his hands against the table.

"It's kinda interesting to me, because she and I are polar opposites. What the heck were you doing with her?" Bella asks, her curiosity about Bree at an all-time high. She's not Jack's mother, but Bella can't even fathom leaving this little boy if he was hers.

"I think it was just expected in high school for us to be together. Star baseball player and head cheerleader. We were the popular kids on campus, voted most likely to succeed, and now look at us. I'm a dad and I have no idea what she is doing. Neither of us is succeeding the way the thought we would be, huh?"

Bella reaches across the table and grabs Edwards' free hand, attempting to reassure him. "For what it's worth, I think you are doing great. You are an awesome dad and Jack is a very happy baby. You should be proud."

"You know, I often wonder what my life would be like right now if I didn't have Jack. I'd be getting ready for my second year at the University of Chicago. I would be playing baseball and probably dating random girls. I think in the grand scheme of things, Jack is even more of a blessing than I realized, because he led me to you." Bella can't help but blush and it's only made worse when Cora comes over a few minutes later with their drinks and some breadsticks.

After Edward has finished feeding Jack, he hands him a few toys which he begins to throw on the ground for a new game. Every time Bella or Edward picks one up, Jack throws it back down, and is thrilled with himself. Thankfully, dinner arrives and Edward informs Jack that if he throws another one down, it's staying there until they are done eating. Suddenly, Jack doesn't find the game that interesting and instead gnaws on some French fries Edward has given him.

When dinner is over, Edward pays the bill and invites Bella over to the house. "I'll need to put Jack to bed, but we've done a ton of work on the basement and I wanted to show you." Bella looks at the time and knows she has about four hours until Charlie expects her home. Though she is 18, and technically an adult, Bella is trying to be respectful of her father's rules while she lives under his roof. However, the offer to spend time alone with Edward is one she won't pass up.

"Sure, let's go."


	23. Chapter 23

**I know a lot of you have been wanting some alone time for our duo, so here ya go. I'd like to thank MoDunk on Twitter for recommending the book mentioned below.**

**I don't own Twilight; I could use another cup of coffee though.**

~*23*~

When Bella and Edward arrive at the Cullen house, Jack excitedly begins wailing for his grandmother, who is quick to greet him at the door. "How was dinner?" Esme asks, as she sweeps her grandson into her arms and begins kissing his cheek repeatedly, making Jack smile brighter.

"It was good. Jack was fairly well-behaved, so that was a bonus." Bella hands Edward the baby bag and he immediately heads into the kitchen to toss Jack's spoon into the sink, and to recycle his baby food jar. Esme can't help but gush about how well the basement is coming along, and how she can't wait for Jack to see his new room, when Edward interrupts her. "I'm gonna show it to Bella after we get Jack settled into bed. Now, say goodnight to grandma, Jack."

Esme gives Jack one final huge kiss on his cheek before Edward lifts Jack from her arms and they begin the trek upstairs. Edward gives Jack a quick bath and dries off his hair before he and Bella slip him into a pair of pajamas that make him look like a storm trooper, minus the helmet. "Where do you get these things?" Bella asks as she takes a moment to cuddle with Jack on Edward's bed.

"Honestly, I buy very little of his clothes. Blame my mother and sister for this stuff," Edward comments as he tosses Jack's old clothes onto an overwhelming pile of laundry and then makes his way back to the bed, with a book clutched tightly in his hands.

"What book is Jack reading to us tonight?" Bella questions with a grin as she gently strokes Jack's soft hair away from his face, while Edward gets comfortable beside them. Though it should feel weird, Bella actually can't help but notice how getting Jack ready for bed is like second nature to her. It's easy, but it's probably that way because Jack is such an easy going baby.

"Today for our reading pleasure, we've got the Pokey Little Puppy," Edward states before flipping open the book and launching right into the story. "Five little puppies dug a hold under the fence and went for a walk in the wide, wide world…"

Bella sits, holding tightly onto Jack, as Edward reads in such a calm, soothing voice that even she begins to nod off slightly. It seems like just minutes later when Edward lifts Jack from her arms and puts him in his crib, but when she glances at the clock, it's actually been thirty. "Have a good nap?"

"I am so sorry I fell asleep," Bella replies as she wipes at her eyes with the heel of her hands, clearing the fog away. "Is Jack out?"

"Dead to the world." Edward has a small crooked grin on his face as Bella stands up and looks down at the small boy, his hand now clutched around Dangles, his stuffed monkey. "If you are tired, I can take you home."

"Nah, that was just a power nap." Bella grabs the baby monitor, and then Edward's hand, leading him out into the hallway. "You promised to show me your basement, so get to it."

As they walk down the stairs, Edward locks the door behind them, and Bella is surprised by just how much work has been done since she visited last. The walls have been dry walled and painted a subtle shade of mossy green. There's no carpet and the kitchen is still in progress, but there is a TV stand and a couch, with an oversized chair in the middle of the room. Edward drags Bella over to his room next, which is painted a pale blue grey color and has some bookshelves set up, but nothing else.

"It's come a long way, that's for sure," Bella remarks as Edward takes her into Jack's room next. They ended up settling on a jungle theme and Bella has to admit, it looks great. The room is painted a soft beige and Jack's name is written on the wall above where she assumes his crib will go. There is a tree painted into a corner, curtains covered in a monkey pattern on the small window, and a huge stuffed giraffe that must be about six feet tall. "Esme has out-done herself."

"Yeah, she went a little overboard, like usual." Edward explains to Bella that as soon as the carpet is in, he will be moving their bedrooms down to the basement. "I want it done before we start school in two weeks. Then it's one less thing in my life to worry about and I can focus on Jack, school and you."

"I like the sound of that," Bella admits as Edward entwines his fingers into hers before leading her out of Jack's bedroom and onto the couch.

"Omph, this is kinda comfy." Bella runs her hand over the soft leather of the couch and when she turns to look at Edward, he immediately leans in and kisses her, his lips firm over hers. As Edward's hand gently caresses the side of her face, Bella relaxes and their tongues meet, tentative yet eager. Before she knows it, Bella is pushing Edward down on to the couch and kissing him without reservation.

Her hands thread through his hair and hold him to her, the room silent except for their heavy breathing and the shifting of their clothes. The thin fabric of his shorts does nothing to mask Edward's arousal, and Bella is emboldened by his reaction to her. After all, she's the one finding her way through not only the emotional, but the physical, side of their relationship.

Edward's fingers ghost along the side of her torso, under her thin tank top, and dance lightly on the underside of her breasts. He wants to do so much more, god does he ever, but he refuses to push her. Of course, it doesn't help Edward's resolve when Bella sits up suddenly and pulls her shirt off, revealing her creamy breasts hidden beneath a pale pink bra.

"Shit." Edward stills his hands, even though they are like magnets that want desperately to feel her breasts.

"What's wrong?" Bella leans back down, her chest pressed firmly against Edward's as she kisses and nips his chin.

"N-no… nothing is wrong," Edward states as his fingers slide up and down along her bare back. When Bella leans back once more, Edward brushes the hair from her eyes and can't help but smile. "You are beautiful."

Bella doesn't respond. She has no idea what to say to him. He sounds so sincere and honest, she feels her stomach churn as she grabs her hands and lifts them to her chest. Bella knows she is being bold, but she can't help herself. She's throwing caution to the wind because she is falling fast and hard for this beautiful boy who can make her light up with just a simple 'hi'.

"We don't have to do…" Edward hesitates and Bella kisses him once more, grabbing his shirt and pulling him up from the couch, so she can pull it off of him.

"We're not doing that, but it doesn't mean we can't have fun, right?" Edward grins once more and grabs Bella by the waist, kissing her lips soundly, before flipping her onto her back. His mouth latches onto the fabric of her bra, kissing her through the fabric as Bella groans loudly below him, her fingers latched onto his shoulders. Edward gently kisses his way across her chest, kissing her neck and the swell of each breast.

When Edward moves to kiss her second breast through the fabric, Bella slips her bra from her shoulders and sucks in a deep breath, clearly nervous. Edward can't help but stare at the soft pink of her skin before he sucks her hard nipple into his mouth and his hips immediately press into her warmth.

Bella's eager moans and cries spur Edward on and soon her bra is cupping each breast as he sucks and tweaks on them, making her nipples hard and her body rock harder into his. There is no hesitance from either of them as they grind against each other, desperate for release. Bella throws her head back and bites her lip, attempting to stifle a loud groan as she feels a sensation she's never felt at the touch of another.

Just as she begins to suck at the skin at the base of Edward's neck, unknowingly marking him, he pushes against her one more time before succumbing to his own pleasure. Bella should probably feel awkward for just dry humping her boyfriend on his brand new couch, but she has no remorse. If anything, she's on cloud nine until Edward gets up and dashes to a back room.

Bella quickly gets up and rights her bra before sliding her tank top back on. When Edward comes back, he's dressed in new shorts. "The laundry room is back there. Do you want a pair of my mom's shorts until you get home? I doubt she'll notice."

"Tempting," Bella answers as Edward comes back to the couch and pulls her onto his lap. "Maybe I just need to keep a change of clothes handy."

"Well, since I don't think I will be able to keep my hands off you anymore, that might be a good idea."


	24. Chapter 24

**Thanks so much for your continued support and kind words. I wish I could reply to every review, but I have writing to do! LOL**

**I don't own Twilight; I also didn't win the Powerball, but I wish I had both!  
**

~* 24*~

Summer is quickly coming to an end, and it's happening far too fast for Edward's liking. Today is the last Baby and Me swim class, though Edward has already signed up for the next one Bella is teaching which begins in October. He doesn't care if the class will be a repeat, which Bella told him it would be, he just wants Jack to continue to feel comfortable in the water. Of course, spending time with his girlfriend is an added bonus.

Bella starts the class by having the parents dip their children into the water, getting them completely wet and then she begins singing 'Five Little Monkeys'. Every time a monkey falls off the bed in the song, the parents submerge their kids and then lift them up as high as they can go. Jack is kicking his legs madly, enjoying every second of it.

In the previous class, Bella had the kids practice doggy paddling, though most of them simply waved their arms around furiously while their parents held them on the water. Now, she has the kids blowing bubble into the water, which Bella knows Jack is already a pro at thanks to his love of it in his bath. Bella then tosses a toy boat onto the water and each parent 'swims' their child along the water to get it.

Kate gushes at how fast her little Garrett swam to get the boat, and Bella, along with the rest of her class simply roll their eyes. Everyone is used to the competitive antics of Kate, so they all ignore her rantings. Edward, being his usual self, mumbles something about Garrett being the next Michael Phelps, and Bella has to stifle a laugh as she tosses the boat out for Tanya and Natasha. Before class ends, all the kids take a turn going down the slide, with the exception of Natasha, who is now throwing a temper tantrum.

"Bella, we have to say that was seriously the best swim class we've ever taken," Mike Newton gushes as he holds his son following the class. Bella thanks him, as his wife Jessica snorts beside him.

"It's the only swim class you've taken, genius. Your dad tossed you in the pool and basically forced you to swim." Angelina squirms in Jessica's arms, and she holds tight to her towel clad daughter before genuinely thanking Bella for the class. They inform her that they will be back for the October class, as they are eager to keep their kids in love with the water.

Bella knows that so far, the only people signed up for the next round of baby and me classes are Edward and the Newton's. She would be lying if she said she was upset that neither Tanya nor Kate had signed up. Then again, Kate probably thinks her child is ready to swim on his own.

After the Newton's leave, Bella notices Tanya and her husband arguing while Natasha screams her head off. It's not her place to interrupt, so instead she goes to join Edward and Jack, who are both wrapped in their towels and looking very pleased with themselves.

"So Miss Bella, Jack wants to thank you for the wonderful class." Bella looks surprised and when Edward hands Jack to her, the little one plants a sloppy wet kiss on her cheek. "He's becoming a ladies man."

"Like his father, I see," Bella laughs as Edward grabs her hand and entwines their fingers.

"Are we still on for tonight? I'd like to thank the teacher properly for our awesome swim lessons."

"You mean movie night in your new basement? Yeah, I'm in. What time do you want me to come over?"

"Is right after class too soon?"

"Yeah, a little. I still have some stuff to do around here with Rosalie. We close at four and I'll be over by five, is that alright?"

"Okay, my mother is barbecuing some ribs for dinner and doing this whole southern spread. She's from Georgia originally, and they apparently do it right down there." Bella laughs and when she leans in to kiss his cheek, Jack kisses her first.

"I'll be there. Now get going, or I'll never get my stuff done." Edward kisses Bella softly on the lips before striding towards the boys locker room with a huge grin on his face. He's got plans for his girl tonight, and he's determined for them to have time to themselves. Alone.


	25. Chapter 25

**Happy Sunday! I know you are all excited about more basement time, but you'll have to wait. More Jack time is needed.  
**

**I don't own Twilight. I do have to go make breakfast.  
**

**~* 25*~**

"Bella, it's so great to see you again and actually spend time with you," Esme gushes at Bella as she meets her at the front door with open arms. "Edward and Jack are constantly monopolizing your time these days. It seems as though we never see you."

"Well, she is my girlfriend," Edward states from behind his mother. He's dressed in a pair of cargo shorts and a rather tight fitting green t-shirt and Bella can't help but smile at him in a way she knows she shouldn't. At least not in front of his mother.

"Yes well, it's still nice to see her. How about we all go into the backyard?" Jack extends his hands out for Bella and she easily snatches him from his father, while giggling at his shirt that reads 'Chick Magnet.' Bella follows everyone to the backyard where Carlisle is busy barbecuing and Alice is sitting on a lounge chair reading a book. She silently greets Bella with a wave and then follows Edward to where a small sandbox is set up.

Jack immediately reaches out, wanting to be in the sand, so Bella lowers him to a seated position and begins to play with his shovel and bucket. When she looks up, Esme is staring at her from beside Carlisle. "Okay, your mom is kinda creeping me out."

"That makes two of us. She's been over the moon since I mentioned you were coming over for dinner and a movie." Edward helps Jack shovel some sand into the pail and when he flips it over to make a small castle, Jack immediately giggles and then accidentally kicks it over with his tiny feet. Jack is about to break out into tears, so Edward quickly builds him another castle, this time moving it to the left of him, so that Jack can't kick it again. "Then she got frustrated when I said you and I would be watching a movie, not the whole family."

"Why?" Bella questions, perplexed by Esme's behavior.

"I don't know, but I think Alice has been giving her the cold shoulder lately because of the move. All she does is read and complain about being away from her friends back in Chicago." Bella looks over at Alice, and sure enough, she is completely focused on her book, which is some sort of Vampire Combat Manual. Bella does a double-take, confused by the book, and then she sees Esme stare at her daughter with concern.

"Alice is a teenaged girl, she'll get over whatever is bothering her before you know it," Bella remarks before standing and dusting off her shorts. "However, I am going to see if your mom needs some help with dinner." Bella kisses the top of Jack's head and then Edward's lips, before heading back to the house.

Esme is positively beside herself when Bella offers to help her set the table and finish up the salad. The ladies bond over their mutual love of cooking and even though they are planning for months into the future, they agree to get together for some Christmas baking in December. Bella blushes, thinking of spending Christmas with Edward, and maybe she can get Charlie to loosen up a bit more to spend it with them too. Esme is thankful for Bella's help when they manage to finish everything just as Carlisle comes in to announce the ribs, burgers and corn are done.

Dinner goes well, and Bella takes some time to try and engage Alice in conversation. Ever since their first meeting where she was meddling with Edward's life, she has been remarkably quiet, which Edward confirmed is not like Alice at all. Bella and Alice offer to do dish duty after dinner, while Edward gives Jack a bath, so Bella tries to get some details from Alice.

"There's a boy…" Alice hedges as Bella smiles. Clearly, she's shutting out her mother because she doesn't want to say anything about whomever it is that Alice is showing an interest in.

"Who is he? Do I know him?"

"I met him at the pool when I went to see you. His name is-"

"It's Jasper, isn't it?" Bella interrupts as Alice's mouth drops open and she nods her head softly. "Yeah, he's a cutie. Super nice, too! So, what's the deal?"

"We exchanged numbers and we've texted and stuff, but he hasn't asked me out yet." Ah, this would explain Alice's change of mood. "I start school next week and we're in the same grade. He's the only person I will know there, and he's being all weird. I really don't want my first day of school to suck, Bella."

"It won't suck, trust me," Bella reassures her. "I can talk to him, if you want."

"Oh my god, no. That would be worse than my mom meddling," Alice replies, completely mortified by Bella's offer of help. "Thanks, but I think I will try to handle this on my own."

"Well, the offer still stands if you want some help. I don't know much about boys, seeing as your brother is my first boyfriend, but I do know that Jasper is a decent kid. If he's being all moody, he's probably just as twist turned upside down and confused as you are." Alice thanks Bella and they finishing loading the dishwasher while talking about their mutual love of Adam Levine and his tattoos. "Hey, you should talk to your mom about this stuff. She just wants to help."

Alice nods in agreement, just as a huge commotion sounds upstairs. Bella darts up the steps, taking them two at a time to find Esme standing at the bathroom door laughing her ass off. "What's wrong? Are they alright?"

"Yeah, Jack just pooped in the tub, which is something Edward did dozens of times as a baby. It's nice to see that what goes around comes around," Esme replies as she heads back downstairs, leaving Edward looking completely mortified as he holds up a very naked and very wet, yet smiling, Jack, over the tub. Edward looks up and sees his girl standing there with her hand clapped over her mouth, stifling her laughter.

Edward just shrugs his shoulders as Jack begins to kick his legs out at Edward. "A little help?"


	26. Chapter 26

**Wow, a lot of you have had the displeasure of having your child poop in the tub. LOL. Thanks for the great reviews & stories. Keep your funny kid stories coming; I love them! By the way, in case you are wondering, this little story will probably be over right before Christmas!**

**I don't own Twilight. I do need a new coffee and to get writing today!  
**

~* 26*~

Jack is tucked soundly in his crib and Edward has the baby monitor perched on the table in front of them. Esme picked up a coffee table this week for the basement, and Edward is excited that everything is almost done. Carpet is in, the kitchen has counters and cupboards and Jack's room just needs stuff relocated from the bedroom upstairs, down to the new one. Things are really coming together for Edward.

Edward and Bella are currently wrapped around each other on the couch, the sounds of Safe House playing in the background. Though Bella has a thing for Ryan Reynolds, and she was interested in the film at the beginning, she has a much bigger thing for Edward and welcomes the diversion.

"You are distracting me from the movie," Bella claims, as Edwards' lips remain glued to her neck and his fingers continue to skim along the waist of her shorts.

"Are you complaining?" Edward kisses his way up the column of her neck and then wraps his arm around her waist, rolling their bodies until she is pinned beneath him. Her hips press upwards and she can feel his hardened length beneath the thin fabric of his shorts. Bella jerks her hips up once more and Edward leans down, kissing her lips roughly, as his hands press down on the arm of the couch behind her head. "You are playing with fire, girl."

"Well, it's not like I know what's happening in the movie, anyways," Bella answers playfully before grabbing the hem of Edward's shirt and yanking it off over his head. "I might as well have some fun, right?"

Bella grabs Edward's face and pulls him down for a searing kiss, and the weight of his body pressing against her is welcomed. She feels like he is surrounding her completely, and she smiles against his lips, thinking of a time when they can maybe have a sleepover together. Not necessarily sex, because she's not quite ready for that, but just the thought of waking up in his arms and being utterly surrounded by him sounds like bliss.

"What has you smiling?" Edward questions as he kisses across the top of her chest, wishing he could pull off her top as well.

"I was thinking it would be nice to sleep together." The moment the words fall from her lips, Edward grins madly and his eyes immediately darken. "Not sex, you perv. I was thinking sleeping and waking up together. It would be nice."

"Sex is still on the table, right?"

"Yeah, eventually. I'm seeing a doctor on Tuesday to get put on the pill." Edward pulls back and sits up slightly, Bella's admission shocking him somewhat. "It doesn't mean I want to do it as soon as we can. I just want to be ready when the opportunity comes, you know?"

"I know, it's just…." Edward hesitates for a moment, wondering how to say what he wants to say without coming across as a dick. "We'll go with condoms too, right? Just to be safe?"

"Edward," Bella begins, as she brushes her hand across his cheek softly. "As much as I adore Jack, there is no way I am ready for kid. We'll do whatever we need to so that both of us are comfortable, alright?" Bella had talked to Rosalie about this very thing earlier in the day at the pool.

Once everything was cleaned up and they were alone, with the exception of Jasper who was cleaning up the men's locker room, Bella asked about finding a good gynecologist for her. Thankfully, Rosalie's cousin is one in Port Angeles, so she promised to get Bella hooked up with her as soon as she could, which led to a text from her before she went to dinner, with the time of 11am on Tuesday.

Though Bella had thought about calling Renee to get her advice, she didn't want to take the chance of Renee telling Charlie about her desire to be on birth control. Charlie's support of Edward was already tenuous at best; Bella didn't want anything else ruining it. She had told Renee during their last call that she was seeing a boy, who had a little boy, and though she offered Bella a gentle warning, it went unheeded. Bella already knew what she was getting into.

Bella sits up and straddles Edward's lap as her hands press against his bare chest. His hands immediately find the hem of her shirt and pull it off, tossing it on to the couch beside him. The bra she is wearing is practically see through, so Edward literally stares at her hard nipples before easing his mouth down around one, his fingers teasing the other before he pulls the fabric down to cup her breast.

As her hands thread into his hair, urging him on as she moans loudly, Edward uses his free hand to release the button on her shorts. Yeah, he's pushing their boundaries a little bit, but he knows he can make Bella feel good if she's willing. Luckily for him, she undoes the zipper and doesn't think twice as he slips his hands inside her panties, his hand immediately finding her wet and aching.

"Fuck," he curses as two fingers stroke her clit as she rocks and moans above him. They are so caught up in each other that neither of them hears when the door to the basement opens and Esme comes down.

"Edward… have you seen the… oh fucking shit." Esme quickly backtracks up the stairs but the damage is already done. Bella has yanked her bra back into position and has jumped off Edward's lap, pulling her shirt back on over her head.

"I thought you locked the door," Bella quietly shouted, embarrassment churning through her entire body.

"Yeah, I thought I had too," Edward answers, equally frustrated, as he notices his arousal has quickly disappeared thanks to the untimely visit of his mother. "Next time you come over, my bedroom will be done and we can play in there, and I'm getting a lock on the door."

"You promise?" Bella asks, wishing she could rewind time by two minutes so Esme wouldn't have found her in very compromising position with her son.

"I'd move the fucking thing down here right now if I could, baby." Edward wraps his arm around Bella and kisses her temple just as Jack begins wailing through the baby monitor. He lets out a huge sigh and then climbs the stairs with Bella right behind him. She insists on going home so that he can tend to Jack, and once she has left and Jack has calmed down, Edward sends his girl a quick text.

_No seriously, I'm moving the bedroom down there tomorrow. Goodnight xxoo_


	27. Chapter 27

**Did you know I almost wrote a swimdaddyward for Ninapolitians DILF contest? Proof you've been in the fandom a while? You know what Ninapolitians DILF contest was! LOL Instead I wrote an outtake from my story Love Will Come Through with a tattooed bad boy daddy. I don't remember who won, but it wasn't me LOL**

**I don't own Twilight. I almost posted chapter 28 instead of 27.**

~* 27*~

The rainy days of September are upon them, much to their dismay. Bella and Edward are both back in school, and struggling to find a routine that works for them. Though they manage lunch almost every Wednesday, they both have Thursday classes that end early, so Bella usually joins them at the Cullen house for dinner, homework and a little quality time before she has to head home to catch up on her sleep.

Charlie is back at work and adjusting to his new job as well as can be expected. Though he's frustrated that he's not out in the field with the rest of his staff, he has been given his title of Chief back, and is just happy to be back at work. Of course, it helps that he has also _finally_ admitted to having a relationship with Sue Clearwater.

On the first day that Edward had Jack in Sue's daycare, he went to pick up his son after school and found Charlie's police cruiser there. The first thing on Edward's mind was that there was something wrong and that he had chosen the wrong childcare for his son, but when he walked in the door, he found the Chief sitting on the floor playing with Jack, two other little boys, and an oversized dump-truck filled with blocks. Charlie clearly thought he had more time before Edward would pick up his son, and when he left, Edward saw Bella's father give Sue a quick kiss followed by a promise to call her later.

So, it wasn't that much of a shock when Bella, Edward and Jack were invited to dinner at the Lodge with Sue & Charlie, who finally admitted to their relationship. Though they have been long-time friends, and Charlie supported Sue through the death of her husband and his friend, Harry, years earlier, nothing ever became of their friendship until Charlie was injured, and even then, it was a slow process. Bella is pleased, both that her father is seeing someone, and that he is so happy. It's also nice to have another person who is invested in Charlie's health, and it takes some of the burden from Bella.

This particular Wednesday it's drizzling, so Edward and Bella agree to meet outside his classroom, rather than their usual spot outside. Bella's lecture finishes early, so she waits impatiently for him outside his class and her heart immediately sinks to the floor when he strolls out, his smile wide, as he chats to a very pretty blonde about their studies.

"Hey, you got out early?" Bella nods and eyes up the woman to Edward's left. She's tall, slim, and wears too much makeup for Bella's liking. "Chelsea, this is my girlfriend Bella. Bella, this is Chelsea." Though the women shake hands tentatively, Bella can see the disappointment on Chelsea's face. She clearly assumed that Edward was single. Bella latches on to Edward's arm and plays up the role of sweet, kind girlfriend.

"So, are you from the area, Chelsea?" she asks as she feels Edward's arm ease over her shoulder and pull her against his side.

"Yeah, born and raised in Carlsbourg, actually. What about you?" Chelsea asks, her voice sickly sweet.

They begin walking towards the cafeteria as Bella tells of being born in Forks, but raised in Phoenix until a year ago. Chelsea hangs on virtually every word spoken by Edward, who Bella notices doesn't once mention Jack, which confuses her. Chelsea and Edward discuss their recent class, shutting Bella out of the conversation because she knows nothing about it, and when she tries to speak, Chelsea is quick to interrupt.

Bella immediately can't stand the girl. She has no patience for people who interrupt, unless it's Jack because at nine months he doesn't know any better, and Chelsea's continuous arm patting of Edward is annoying.

"I'm not sure I like Thomas as a teacher, he's very…."

"Bland?" Edward counters as Chelsea laughs and smiles big at him, disregarding Bella's presence completely.

"Yeah, his monotone voice and constant technical crap is just…boring."

"Then switch classes," Bella offers, both in an attempt to be nice and to get the girl away from her boyfriend. When Edward told Bella that his classes were 95% guys, she was a bit relieved, until she met Chelsea. Clearly, she's part of the 5%, all of whom probably lust after her guy.

When Edward, thinking he is fostering a friendship between the women, invites Chelsea to join them for lunch, both girls briefly look frustrated, but smile happily at him.

"Thanks, but I uh… I have a class soon. See you later, Edward… Beth." Bella cringes and wants to smack the girl upside the head for being so obviously rude, but she doesn't.

"It's Bella," Edward corrects, but Chelsea is already forty feet in front of them, darting away. "Well that was weird."

"Sure, weird is a word for it," Bella states as they head into the cafeteria and both of them sigh when they see the line-up. Of course, people would stay on campus to eat when the weather sucks.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Bella lies, and not a second later she feels remorse. She promised Edward that she would always be honest and here she is, the first girl at college who makes her jealous, and she is breaking that promise. "Ok, Chelsea annoys me. She clearly wants in your pants and is being really obvious about it."

"She's harmless, babe." Edward looks down at Bella, but her tension doesn't ease at all. "She's just a chatty classmate who I get along with. Hell, she's the only one who's really talked to me in class."

"That's because most of your class is guys," Bells replies emphatically as Edward leans in and kisses her sweetly on the lips. "Does she know about Jack?"

"No… why should she?"

"If she's going to be your friend, don't you think you should tell her?" Bella and Edward stand in line at the Subway and Edward sighs at Bella's remark.

"Do you know who Chelsea reminds me of?" Bella shakes her head softly as Edward pulls her close to him and breathes her in. "She's like Bree; self-centered and egotistical, but also friendly. She's the first person who wanted to be my friend here and it sucks being the new guy… being alone. Even Alice has her stupid ass boyfriend Jasper at school and he's helped her make dozens of friends. I have no one."

"Thanks, Edward. You have me, but apparently that doesn't matter and it makes me feel like shit, so great job." Bella storms away, but Edward is right behind her. He grabs her arm and pulls her away from the crowds.

"Listen, you know I didn't mean that so stop putting words into my mouth. In my classes I have no one. It's Chelsea and that's it. Most of these guys have known each other for years and I stick out like a sore thumb. I'm just trying to fit in, and telling people I have a kid won't help that situation, Bella." Bella nods her head softly, completely understanding where Edward is coming from because she too has few friends in class.

She's regretful that she over-reacted, but with his comment and Chelsea's rude behaviour, Bella isn't exactly in a good frame of mind. She just wants to go back to their usual Wednesday routine of lunch alone. "Yeah, you are my friend - probably my best friend - and my girlfriend, but we both need to make other friends, right?"

"Yeah, but can your friend not be Chelsea?" Bella suggests with a small smile as Edward wraps his arms around her and holds her close against his chest.

"As long as you promise that your friend won't be some tall guy, built like a muscleman, who refuses to wear his shirt."

"Right… cause we have a lot of those in my Early Childhood Education program."


	28. Chapter 28

**Thanks again for your very kind words. I know, Edward's being dense and a girl who reminds him of his ex is the last person he should be friends with, but have a little faith. I think we will all agree he's not a typical teenage boy, but sometimes he does dumb things. **

**Now...who's up for a little Halloween fun? Yes, it involves Jack in a costume. **

**I don't own Twilight. I need more cowbell, though.**

~*28*~

October flies by quickly and for Bella and Edward, spending time together, has been few and far between. Edward and Jack are in the latest swim class with the Newton's and another couple, the Hamilton's, who have an eight-month-old son. They enjoy the class every Saturday, and usually get together every Saturday night at the Cullen's house, but Jack hasn't acclimated as well to his own room as Edward had hoped.

It seems that every night, Jack prefers to stand in his crib and scream. Even though Edward does his usual bedtime routine and puts Jack in the same crib he's had since he was born, Jack doesn't sleep long. Choosing instead to wake up screaming and interrupt whatever Edward doing at the time, whether it is homework, cleaning, or trying to reach third base with his girlfriend.

Tonight though, Edward is certain that Jack will sleep through the night. He spent the day at daycare where they were celebrating Halloween, and tonight they are going to visit Bella, who is stuck at home handing out Halloween candy while Charlie is out on a date with Sue.

Edward was shocked when he arrived to pick up Jack at the daycare and found a gift bag from Charlie waiting for him. Apparently, Charlie assisted Sue in picking out decorations and treats for the kids, and while shopping, he found a Halloween costume for Jack. As Edward knocks on the Swan's front door, he's holding up a standing Jack, eager to see Bella's reaction.

She opens the door and offers a 'Happy Halloween' before her face lights up. "Well hello there."

"Officer Jack Cullen is here. He heard you wanted some company tonight," Edward declares with a laugh as Bella picks up Jack and begins kissing his cheeks, making him giggle. When his little police officer hat falls off, Edward quickly picks it up and puts it on his own head as a few new trick-or-treaters show up with their bags held open. Bella dishes out some small packages of Skittles and Tootsie Rolls as Jack reaches his hands out for the candy.

"Sorry, little chief, no candy for you tonight," Edward states as he sweeps up Jack's from Bella's arms and she hands candy out to a couple more neighbourhood kids.

"Where on earth did you get this outfit?" Bella questions as she closes the door behind her and finally gets a good look at the outfit. "I thought he was dressing up like a puppy?"

"He did… at school, but when I got there to pick him up, Sue had a gift bag waiting for me."

"From who?"

"Let's just say I think your dad is coming around to the idea of us, since it was from him." Bella's mouth falls open in utter surprise. Yeah, she knows that Charlie is growing less concerned about her relationship with Edward, especially since school is going well, Bella is still focused on her work, and there have been no major issues. However, she never expected Charlie to go and buy Jack a Halloween costume. Apparently, he is growing a little fonder of the idea than she expected.

"Yeah, I know… I was shocked, too. I was hoping your dad would be around to see him all dressed up." Edward and Bella head to the living room with Jack and when Bella sits down with him on her lap, Edward grabs his camera phone and snaps a picture of Bella and Jack together, looking simply adorable. "I just emailed it to you, maybe you can print it or email it to your dad?"

"Sure, I think he'll love it." Bella and Jack cuddle on the couch for a few minutes before there is a knock on the door, alerting them to more trick-or-treaters. Edward hands out candy to them and when he looks back, he has to admit that he feels sort of at home at Bella's house, just them and Jack. The thought of them as a family flitters through his mind briefly, but it's quickly drawn out by more knocking on the door.

When they are done handing out candy, Jack is passed out on Edward in the living room and Bella blows out the candle in the pumpkin and turns out the porch light. "I had no idea Halloween was so hard core."

"Oh yeah, here in Forks, they go all out. There's apparently a guy a few streets over who hands out full cans of soda, and his neighbour hands out full chocolate bars. I just want to go to their house for a snack." Bella looks over at the tiny bundle of costumed kid and then at the time. It's still early, but considering Jack is asleep, she knows Edward should go home soon, and she hates it.

"Can I umm… put him to sleep in your room or something?" Edward questions, as Bella's eyes brighten. "I can put him down and we can put pillows around him so he doesn't fall off the bed. We did it when we first moved and the movers were late with our stuff."

"Sure thing." Bella leads Edward upstairs and for a moment she wishes that the first time her boyfriend saw her room, it was for a different purpose. Edward quickly changes Jack into a little sleeper with Halloween pumpkins on it, and then they get him comfortable on the bed, his monkey Dangles at his side. Edward slips the pillows Bella brought in from Charlie's room, on either side of him, and she has to admit, Jack looks comfortable and safe.

"If we leave the door open, I'm sure we will hear him from downstairs," Edward states as he grabs Bella's hand and leads her back to the living room. "When does Charlie get home?"

"He told me he would be home by ten, but I think Sue was on a mission to keep him out later than that. She thinks he needs to push himself a little bit." Edward grins madly and when he tosses himself on the couch, Edward immediately grabs for Bella, pulling her down onto his lap as he kisses her roughly.

"I've missed you this week," Edward whispers before his lips leave a trail down her neck to her chest. Bella hadn't been dressed up for Halloween, but her v-neck t-shirt is clearly tempting Edward. "I wish we were down in my room, I'm dying to touch you again."

Now that Edward was fully settled in the basement apartment, he and Bella had slowly transitioned past second base and were getting very comfortable touching each other a little more intimately. The first time Edward made Bella come with his fingers, she honest to god felt like she had an out of body experience. It was so far beyond anything she had done to herself and she had quickly become addicted. However, they didn't get nearly enough alone time thanks to all their responsibilities.

"We're alone now," Bella breathes out anxiously as she glances at the clock and surmises that they have at least two hours until Charlie is due to return. With the curtains closed, the lights off and the doors locked, Bella's not particularly worried about anyone stopping them. Edward looks at his girl with a small hesitation, but when she pulls off her shirt and bra while straddling his lap, all his worries fly out the windows because he's face to face with her breasts.

With his cock already hard, it takes virtually no time for both of them to be completely worked up and desperate for the other. Things escalate quickly and while Edward has his fingers buried inside her, his thumb rubbing against her clit, Bella has her hand wrapped around his cock, stroking him firmly. Edward's face is buried in her neck and he's panting, close to release, when Bella jerks and comes around his long, nimble fingers. She groans out his name and its Edward's undoing. He coats her hand in his come in several spurts and though Bella wants to be grossed out, she knows she asked for this.

Edward immediately reaches for the nearby tissues and cleans off her hand as they both right their clothes and he wraps her up for a huge kiss. "I'm sure that is the first time this couch has been defiled," Bella laughs after she returns from washing her hands in the powder room.

"I hope it's not the last," Edward grins as he sits back down and Bella nestles into his side. "It doesn't squeak or make any noises; we'll have to break it in good and proper one day. This is completely off-topic, but my mom wanted to know if you had any plans for Thanksgiving. I think she wanted to invite you and Charlie over, and Sue, too. Her kids are away at college right? Do you think they will be coming home?"

Bella closed her eyes and let out a small sigh. She wasn't sure what Sue and Charlie had in mind for the holidays, but she did know that Renee was pressuring her to visit her in Phoenix for a long weekend. Bella didn't go the year before because Charlie hadn't been well enough to leave alone, but with Sue in the picture, Bella doesn't really have any excuses. If she tells her mother that she wants to stay home with her boyfriend and his family, Renee won't take it well. However, if Bella doesn't mention anything, she knows she is just postponing the inevitable.

"My mother wants me to go and visit her in Phoenix for Thanksgiving," Bella explains as Edward grows quiet. Since Bella hadn't mentioned her mother often, Edward assumed she wasn't really in the picture. Now, his image of a Thanksgiving with her and his son is kind of shot all to hell. "I'll be around for Christmas though."

"Christmas huh? I guess I'll have to take what I can get," Edward replies as he tickles Bella's side, just as they hear the lock on the front door open, signaling that Charlie is home.

"There are no lights on, but the cars are here," Charlie whispers to Sue, as they walk into the house and begin to turn on a few lights. "If they are doing something…"

"Oh my god, we are doing nothing, Dad," Bella calls out, mindful not to wake Jack. "We're talking on the couch while Jack sleeps upstairs. Just because we're young, doesn't mean we're horny and crazy." Edward cringes beside her, but Bella thinks nothing of it.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that," Charlie replies with a sigh of relief. Of course, because he has the world's best timing, Jack takes that moment to cry out, no doubt because he has no idea where he is. Edward goes upstairs and fetches his son, bringing him downstairs, where Jack is most excited to see Charlie than anything else. "How's my little deputy doing?" Jack reaches his arms out and Charlie takes him with ease.

"Thanks again for the costume, Charlie. It was umm… very unexpected," Edward admits as Charlie gives a gruff response and then tickles Jack's stomach, which makes him giggle loudly.

"No problem, son." Bella can't help but smile at Charlie's slip of the tongue. She knows her father is a stubborn man, but apparently even little Jack Cullen can break through his rough exterior. "Darn it, he grabbed my moustache again."


	29. Chapter 29

**I continue to be shocked by the reviews, recommendations and the response of this little story. If you want to see a picture of the police costume for Jack, it's on my FB page. I'm coldplaywhore words.**

**I don't own Twilight. I do like writing a self-centered and flighty Renee.**

~*29*~

On Thanksgiving morning, Bella curses the fact that she is sitting in Renee's far too warm living room in Phoenix, watching the Macy's Parade all by herself. If she was back in Forks, she would either be watching it with Charlie, or she would already be at the Cullen's, helping Esme with the feast and watching with Edward and Jack. Her mother is currently holed up in her bedroom with her new boyfriend, Phil Dwyer, some big shot lawyer, and Bella is bored out of her mind and trying her best not to imagine what they are doing in there.

In hindsight, Bella wishes she stayed back in Forks. Clearly this trip is nothing more than an excuse for Renee to show off her daughter to Phil and his family, who they will be having dinner with later in the afternoon. Hell, Renee hadn't even made a pumpkin pie, which she was known to do, choosing instead to buy one from some fancy bakery Bella's never heard of before.

Renee and Phil finally stumble out of her room just after noon, and Bella is a little disgusted by the fact that her mother's shirt is on inside out. Rather than say anything, Bella just smiles and pretends to be interested in whatever it is that Renee is blathering on about.

"So, Bella… what do you think?" Renee asks as Bella looks up from the TV which is now playing the news.

"About what?"

"Haven't you been listening to what we've been saying?" Bella sheepishly shakes her head as she watches Phil move around effortlessly in their home. It feels weird to Bella, like it's not her home anymore. Renee has made a few changes in the past year and a half, none of which have made the house feel more like a home, and with Phil's familiarity with the place, she wonders if Renee hasn't been seeing him longer than the few months she claims.

"About coming back to Phoenix, silly." Bella splutters and chokes on the air as she looks up at her mother, who is sincere in her words. "With your father doing better and all your friends being down here, we just thought it would be a good time for you to move back home."

"And there's the other thing…" Phil hedges as Bella looks at him with concern. She doesn't know him too well, having only had dinner with him the night before after she arrived, but he seems like a decent enough guy. He balances out her quirky mother well, so Bella can see why she is dating him, but there is just something about them that doesn't sit right with her.

"I thought we weren't mentioning that yet," Renee questions Phil quietly, but not quiet enough that Bella can't hear her from the couch.

"Mentioning what?" Bella asks, interrupting their conversation.

Phil and Renee stare at each other silently for a moment before Renee finally huffs in frustration and then walks into the living room to her daughter. She sits on the couch beside Bella and takes her hands in hers, immediately causing Bella to fear the worst. She is totally expecting her mother to blurt out that she has cancer like Nana, but instead she says something she expects even less.

"I'm pregnant, honey." Bella's mouth can't fall open fast enough. "It was a bit unexpected, but we're three months along. We're going to tell Phil's family tonight at Thanksgiving dinner."

"So is this why you wanted me to come back to Phoenix?" Bella avoids calling it home, since it doesn't really feel that way to her.

"Well, we figured with me expecting your little brother or sister, you might want to come home and be with us for that. You can transfer to ASU and get your degree like you wanted. Don't you think that would be better than living in boring ol' Forks and going to community college?"

"No… no, I don't," Bella announces as she stands up, anger rolling off her body in waves, as her hands shake uncontrollably. How dare her mother assume that she wants to come back to Phoenix and attend ASU. Sure, when she was little it crossed her mind, because everyone here wanted to go to ASU, but Bella's life has changed dramatically since she left Phoenix. It isn't even in her mind to consider returning. "Listen, it's great that you and Phil are having a baby, especially at your age, but I have a great life back in Forks. I love it there."

"Oh Bella, be serious. You spend all your time either in school or looking after your father. When you're not doing that, you're playing mother to your boyfriends' son. You need some time to spread your wings and find out who you are." Renee looks saddened, because she clearly assumes that Bella would be returning to Phoenix with open arms. However, that is the farthest thing from Bella's mind.

"Have you ever considered that maybe I already know who I am? I like my school. I love teaching swimming lessons and it's been really great to spend time with Dad. As for my boyfriend, contrary to what you believe, I don't play mother to his son. Jack is an awesome little boy, but he's Edward's responsibility not mine. It's just like I don't expect Phil to play dad to me," Bella states furiously.

"If this is about money-"

"It's not about money at all," Bella interrupts. "I have a job and I save my own money and dad covers the basics for me. It's about you making assumptions that I'm not happy in my life. Just because you didn't like it in Forks, doesn't mean I feel the same way."

"Bella, I think your mother just thought you would want to be around for the baby when it comes in May," Phil adds, obviously attempting to reduce some of my mother's stress. However, as excited as it may be that they are having a child, I'm not eight years old anymore and begging my mother for a little brother.

"Listen, I can appreciate that you want me here for the baby, but I have my own life in Forks now. I'll be done school for the semester when you deliver, so I will come down and visit, but I won't be staying. I hope you can respect my decision." Renee nods her head softly, but it's clear she's still upset.

"When I let you go off to help your dad, I didn't expect you to stay, Bella. I've lost my best friend," Renee cries as Bella wraps her arms around her mother and holds her tight. "You grew up and I missed it."

"You were there for all the best parts, Mom, and now you get to do it all over again with the new baby."

"It won't be the same without you here, you know."

"It will be better, because you will have Phil with you every step of the way."

*~TLA~*

Dinner at the Dwyer home is awkward to say the least. Apparently Phil's parents are a little old school and take it pretty badly when Phil and Renee announce that they are expecting. They assumed they would be married first, and Phil's mother isn't exactly polite when she tells her son to make things right before the child is born.

Bella literally cringes each time Mrs. Dwyer asks her a question and Bella skips discussing her boyfriend altogether because she doesn't want to face the accusations of this woman. Thankfully, Phil's brother Elliott, changes the conversation completely to something Mrs. Dwyer enjoys talking about and dinner continues on with no further stress on Bella.

At the first chance she gets, Bella slips out of the dining room and hides out in the bathroom to call Edward.

"Hey you, Happy Thanksgiving," Edward says, his voice far too excited, as he answers the phone. "We miss you here."

"I'm in the seventh circle of hell right now with a woman who is so judgemental I'm ready to run back to Forks."

"Oh, it can't be that bad." Bella hears Jack yammering on in his usual baby babble in the background and she feels a pang of sadness in her heart. She wishes she was with them so much.

"Since I've been here, which has been about twenty four hours, my mother has announced she's pregnant, wants me to move back to Phoenix, and the old hag that is Mrs. Dwyer has insisted my mother get married to Phil, the baby daddy." Bella lets out a long sigh of relief as she hears Edward's intake of breath on the other end.

"What did you say about the whole… moving thing?" Edward asks, the anxiety clear in his voice. Bella has only been gone a day and already her mother is trying to get her back to Phoenix. This worries him greatly.

"I told her no way." Bella voice is stoic and serious as Edward breathes a sigh of relief on the other end. "She assumed I was here playing nursemaid for Charlie and mother for Jack, basically throwing my life away. I think she figured I would hate Forks because she did, but… she didn't have you."

"Oh, thank god," Edward answers, his voice a little breathless. "I was worried there for a moment. The first time I actually fall in love with a girl and her mother tries to get her to move away. Thankfully you're not going anywhere." Bella is completely silent; shocked at Edward's admission that he loves her, and he immediately realizes his slip up. "That umm… wasn't supposed to come out like that."

"What was it supposed to come out like?" Bella asks, her voice and her heart beat both raised.

"Well first of all you were supposed to be with me, and not on the phone wherever you are."

"I'm in a bathroom."

"Yeah, you weren't supposed to be in a bathroom. And secondly, it could have been a bit more romantic than me saying it in relief."

"It's not the way in which you say it, Edward," Bella replies simply. "It's the fact that you said it at all, and for the record, I love you too."

"Fuck, when do you get home? I want to see you now." Bella is interrupted by knocking on the door from her mother, who informs her that she has been far too long in the bathroom. Bella yells out that she will be out in a minute and then sighs into the phone.

"I have to go, but I will be home Sunday afternoon. I get in to the Port Angeles Airport around 4."

"I'll see if I can pick you up instead of your dad, alright?" Bella agrees eagerly, her smile beaming wide. "I love you. I'll see you Sunday." Bella says a quick goodbye, and when she hangs up, she holds her phone against her chest, unable to believe that Edward loves her.

Needless to say, Bella isn't too surprised a few days later when she arrives at the airport in Port Angeles and finds Edward and Jack waiting for her. He sweeps her into his arms, kissing her deeply, with Jack flailing away and crying in his stroller for Bella's attention. When she picks him up and kisses his cheek, she knows without a doubt that she is where she is supposed to be.

"Let's get out of here and go have dinner, alright?"

"Sounds perfect. Let's go."


	30. Chapter 30

**Well, I think Renee was universally disliked, but everyone liked the awkward ILY's. You guys are all sorts of awesome! Thanks so much for reading my junk.**

**I don't own Twilight; I do have to bake about 12 dozen cookies this weekend. FML**

~*30*~

It's the Wednesday before Christmas break and Bella is currently waiting for Edward in the cafeteria for their usual lunch date. Bella is currently jotting down items to pick up at the grocery store on her way home tonight so that she can start her baking.

The weekend before, Bella went home with Edward and Jack following their swimming lesson, and helped Esme for four hours with her baking. They made butter tarts, shortbread cookies, a jelly roll, snickerdoodles and dozens of peanut butter cookies, which are apparently Edward's favorite. Even Alice came to help them for the last hour, and Bella was relieved to see things had returned to normal between the mother and daughter.

Unfortunately, Bella couldn't say the same about her relationship with her own mother.

After Thanksgiving, Renee had been in contact with Bella a lot more than usual. She claimed she wanted to touch base with her and give her some details on the baby, but Bella knew her mother was just checking up on her, trying to gauge her happiness in Forks so that she could try to convince her to come back to Phoenix. It was maddening to Bella, who kept insisting to her mother that things were going better than good. In fact, things were excellent.

Of course, that was until Edward walks into the cafeteria with Chelsea at his side, her mouth moving a mile a minute as she talks his ear off, like usual. Since their little blowout about Chelsea when Bella first met her, things have calmed down considerably. Edward made friends with two guys in his class, Eric and Austin, who Bella met just last week and Chelsea has become a little less 'friendly' towards Edward since he informed her that not only was Bella his serious girlfriend, but he also had a son.

They are discussing their lecture today with Professor Thomas, as they both sit down, surprising Bella. She didn't know that Chelsea would be joining them for lunch, and gives Edward the side eye showing her displeasure. Edward wraps his arm over her shoulder and kisses her temple as Chelsea looks on with either disdain or envy, Bella can't tell which.

"Do you have plans for the holidays?" Bella asks, attempting to start conversation with Chelsea while they all try to decide what to get for lunch. She's doing her best to be nice to the girl, but it's tough for Bella. Then again, she knows Edward would feel the same if he was in her shoes. Luckily for him, the few friends she has made in her program have all been girls. In fact, she has dinner plans with Angela, Maggie and Irina tomorrow night to celebrate the beginning of the holidays.

"My family has a cabin in the mountains that we go to every year. We ski, snowboard and just have a nice, white Christmas. What about you?" Chelsea surprises Bella by being equally nice, and Edward looks pleased that they are being friendly, so Bella just goes with the flow.

"That sounds fun. On Christmas Eve, I'm going to have dinner at home with my dad, his girlfriend and her kids. Then on Christmas morning, we are heading over early to spend the day with Edward and his family. It's Jack's first Christmas, so everyone is going all out." Edward squeezes Bella closer to his side and from the corner of her eye she can see he is smiling from ear to ear.

After the debacle that was Thanksgiving, Edward was thrilled when his mother suggested Bella and her family spend Christmas with them. Esme didn't really need an excuse to make a huge feast and play the perfect hostess, but she actually came over to the Swan house and personally invited the entire Swan/Clearwater clan to join the Cullen's for the day.

Jack already thought of Sue as a second grandmother from being in her care three times a week, and lord knows he had Charlie wrapped around his little finger, so it didn't take Charlie long to agree to spend Christmas together.

Edward couldn't wait for the holidays and had continued all the traditions his mother had done when he was younger, putting up the Christmas tree on December 1st, reading Christmas stories at bedtime and he even had an Elf on the Shelf which he moved around the house every night. Bella thought the Elf tradition was a bit silly, especially since Jack didn't really understand it, but Edward didn't care. He was doing it anyways.

"Wow, your families spend time together?" Chelsea questions, looking stunned.

"Well, this will be the first time we all get together," Edward adds as Bella quickly interrupts.

"I've only met Sue's kids a few times, and it was before our parents were dating, but I think it will be nice to start new holiday traditions."

"How many kids does Sue have?"

"Two. Leah & Seth Clearwater," Bella answers easily as Chelsea's eyes actually light up. For the first time ever, Chelsea actually looks excited about something. "What's wrong?"

"Seth Clearwater? Like… the baseball player for the Miami Hurricanes?"

"Uh… I think so," Bella replies hesitantly. She knows that Seth is going to school in Florida on a baseball scholarship, but that's about all she knows. Last time she actually saw Seth, they were both 13 years old and she was visiting her dad for the summer and Seth's dad Harry was still alive. "Do you know him?"

"Well, I don't know him personally, of course," Chelsea begins, her body literally radiating enthusiasm. "I followed his baseball career back in high school and all the girls had a crush on him. Apparently he was dating some girl named Claire all through high school, but they broke up. Do you know if he's still single?"

"Uh…I have no idea. Do you want me to ask for you?"

"Oh well…it's not like I can do anything since I'm here and he's in Port Angeles, but…" Chelsea stops and begins contemplating a plan, chatting with Bella like they are best friends. "Maybe we can do like a double-blind date or something when he is home for the holidays? You and Edward can go to the movies, drag him along and I can just be there 'accidently'." Chelsea even does the air quotes when she says accidently and Bella can't help but laugh at the star-struck girl.

"I'll see what I can do."

"Edward has my number, so text me the deets, okay?"

"Uh… yeah, okay. The deets…" Bella replies, her voice sounding confused, as Chelsea suddenly stands and throws her bag back over her shoulder. "You aren't staying for lunch?"

"Nah, before I go home and I need to go find something new to wear in case I 'accidently' run into Seth and you guys over the break." Chelsea offers a gentle wave as she leaves and Edward breathes out a sigh of relief.

"That girl is nuts."

"No shit. You said before she was self-centered and egotistical, but you never mentioned to me that she was a couple sandwiches short of a picnic," Bella counters with a laugh as Edward stands to go order them each a slice of pizza and a soda for lunch.

"I told you she was harmless."

"I thought you meant towards our relationship."

"That too."

While Edward is gone, Bella's cell phone rings and she fishes it from her bag, surprised to see an unknown number on the screen. She is tempted to avoid it, as she doesn't want anymore interuptions in her lunch, but she does it anyways.

"Hello…" Bella states cautiously, fully expecting someone to ask her if she is happy with her cell phone plan.

"Bella?" the familiar sounding voice asks. "It's Sue."

"Oh… Sue. What can I do for you?" Suddenly, Bella has a feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach. Why is Sue calling and how did she get Bella's phone number? "Is everything alright?"

"Actually, it's about your father." Bella is certain that she is turning a very pale shade of white as she listens to Sue speak. In fact, Edward immediately notices a change and rushes to her side with their lunch long forgotten. "He fell coming out of station today on some black ice in the parking lot. He's okay, but they took him to the hospital as a precaution."

"He's at Forks General?" Bella asks, as Edward sits beside her, his hand on her shoulder, as he listens to every word. Sue confirms that Charlie was admitted half an hour ago and that she is closing down for the day to go be with him. Luckily for Edward, Jack is home with Esme today, otherwise he would be screwed for daycare. "I'm gonna head down there. I only have one more class today, but I can skip it."

Sue agrees to meet Bella at the hospital and when Bella hands up, her hands are shaking so badly that she drops her phone on the ground.

"You are in no shape to go to the hospital, so I will drive you, alright?"

"What about my car?"

"We'll come back and get it tomorrow. You don't need it tonight. Just let me take care of you."


	31. Chapter 31

**Well it's Saturday, so that means I'm off to swimming lessons soon! I hope you all have a wonderful day, and thanks again for the kind words and support.**

**I don't own Twilight. Jack is all mine, though.**

~*31*~

When Edward and Bella finally reach the hospital in Forks, Bella's mind has been a constant reel of worst case scenarios. She is fearful that the work they have done for the past year will be for naught and Charlie will be injured far worse than Sue implied. However, once they step inside his room, Bella breathes a sigh of relief.

"You look terrible, Bells," Charlie states gruffly as he sits up in his bed, and Sue is clutching his hand beside him.

"Yeah well, when I hear my father is in the hospital, I tend to get worried." Bella's fingers and wrap tightly in Edward's and he squeezes them, offering his support. "You look better than I expected."

"Yeah well, it was just a fall. It's not like I jumped off the roof of the station onto a cruiser or anything. There was some black ice, I slipped, fell and hit my head." Charlie seems so at ease about the entire situation that Bella feels her fears begin to dissipate, until Dr. Cullen strolls into the room looking all official.

"Well now, look at us all here. We're missing a few people, otherwise it would be a big ol' family reunion," Carlisle states with a chuckle, but no one else in the room laughs. Everyone is far too concerned about Charlie's well-being, especially Bella and Sue, to consider joking around. "Alright then, well the good news is that you didn't break any bones though it looks like you bruised a rib. However, we think it would be best to keep you here tonight for observation because you suffered a concussion and got a pretty nasty bump on your head."

"Oh come on…" Charlie attempts to sway Carlisle to let him head home to recover, but Carlisle stands firm. "I'll be fine at home with Bella. She can look after me."

"And when Bella goes to sleep, what then?" Carlisle counters as he eyes up his son's girlfriend with a smile. Though he knows she is a very capable young woman, Charlie needs constant supervision overnight and Carlisle doesn't think Bella needs that added strain. "Stop being so stubborn. Stay here for the night, I'll get you a sandwich from the diner for dinner instead of the horrible food they have here, and you can watch Sportscenter in peace, alright?"

"Fine," Charlie answers as everyone in the room breathes a sigh of relief. Bella is glad to know it's just a concussion and not something related to his past injuries. "I'll stay, but let those nurses know I'm not the best patient."

"I'm sure they remember from last year, Dad," Bella interrupts, with a small smile.

"Thanks for bringing her here, Edward," Charlie says easily as he grabs Bella's hand and pulls her to the side of the bed that isn't occupied by Sue. "I'm sure she was a wreck when she got the news."

"That's an understatement."

"Speaking of," Carlisle chimes in. "Esme thinks it would be a good idea if Bella stayed with us tonight. She can have our guest room, get a good home-cooked meal, and not have to worry so much."

Charlie immediately looks suspicious, but he can tell by the surprised looks on both Edward and Bella's faces, that this wasn't planned. Bella tries to interject that she will be fine at home by herself, after all she had done it for weeks while Charlie was recovering before, but Carlisle insists on taking her back to the Cullens' to be cared for. "I trust you, Doc, so I guess it will be fine."

"I need to drive Bella to class tomorrow morning anyways, since she left her car at campus," Edward adds, which alleviates a bit of Charlie's grumbles. "I'm sure my mother can't wait to have another girl in the house to dote over anyways. She's got too much testosterone with me, my dad and Jack."

So, an hour and a half later, after she feels somewhat reassured that everything with her father is under control, Edward and Bella leave the hospital and head to her house to pack an overnight bag. She's still worried about her father, especially since she thinks there must be something the doctors are concerned about if they are keeping Charlie overnight for observation, but Edward reassures her that his father is one of the best doctors in the country, and that Charlie will be fine come the morning.

Edward stays downstairs, flipping through channels, while Bella grabs a backpack and begins shoving school clothes for Thursday in there, along with some pajamas. She knows that Carlisle said she would stay in the guest room, but it didn't mean she wouldn't get time alone with Edward. Bella picks a pair of flannel pajamas, not that she has anything sexy to wear anyways, and then goes into the bathroom to get her toiletries for the morning. She's tempted to bring some sexy underwear, but then she remembers how Jack's sleeping patterns have been screwed up and decides against it. After all, with her luck, she'd be about to reach her big 'O' and Jack would wake up, ruining the whole thing.

When they arrive at the Cullen's, Jack is happily smashing toys together in the living room while Alice watches over him, while she also watches Adventure Time. The moment Jack sees Edward and Bella enter, he begins crawling awkwardly towards the door and chatting happily about 'dada'. The entire sight makes Bella smile and he picks up Jack and tosses him gently in the air.

"Hey little buddy. Did you have a good day with Grandma?" Edward asks, just as Esme walks in the room and silently gives Bella a hug and a nod of understanding.

"He was a perfect angel for most of the time. He even napped in his crib for over two hours," Esme advises, as she leads them all into the kitchen where she is making Chicken Cordon Bleu with broccoli and salad for dinner. "He may have almost walked, too."

"You're kidding. I've been trying to get him to try for days." Edward tickles his son's stomach and then grabs an apple from the fridge for a snack. Jack continually tries grabbing for it, but Edward keeps it far enough away from him, so that Edward can actually eat it.

"Well, he grabbed onto the coffee table downstairs and stood up. He took one step and fell on his butt, but it's a start." Edward laments the fact that his son is growing so fast as Bella helpfully plucks Jack from his arms so he can eat his snack.

"I hope I don't miss it, because that would truly suck."

"Maybe he'll walk over Christmas break. I mean, this week is our last week until January, so we have some time to work with him to get him walking. Is he even old enough to walk?" Edward is grinning from ear to ear as Bella looks at him oddly. "What's wrong?"

"You said we… as in, you want to help me get him walking. I just think it's cute." Bella nudges Edward with her shoulder as Jack plays with her hair and Esme can't help but grin at the sweetness that is her son's relationship with Bella.

"Edward was walking by eight months and Jack just turned 10 months old last week. It's not uncommon for kids to walk after they turn one, but in our family, they've been early walkers," Esme explains as Alice makes her way into the room and Esme makes her set the table, even though Alice huffs about it. "It's not like you want him walking just yet anyways. If he walks like he crawls, he'll be a fast little son of a gun, and then the real work begins."

Bella places a kiss on Jack's cheek and feels a twinge of relief. She's glad that Carlisle suggested she spend the night, because being with the Cullen family is just what she needs to distract herself from Charlie's well-being.


	32. Chapter 32

**I don't own Twilight. Yesterday I made 16 dozen cookies! Enjoy!**

~*32*~

After Esme's wonderful dinner, which Carlisle actually shows up on time to eat, Bella and Edward retreat to the basement to start getting Jack ready for bed. Edward has already put the Elf on a Shelf in a bowl with cotton balls to imply he's having a bubble bath, and she is certain is that Jack will love it when he sees it in the morning.

Edward gives him a bath in their new bathroom while Bella pulls out some pajamas and picks a book from his overstuffed bookshelf. For a little guy, Jack sure does love to be read to. Bella picks out 'Dream Snow' by Eric Carle because she knows how much Jack loves his book, 'The Very Hungry Caterpillar.' Sure enough, when Jack's bath is done and they have dressed him in a cute little Christmas sleeper with little snowmen on it, Edward and Bella settle down on the couch, with Jack in Bella's arms, as Edward reads to him. Both of them can't help but think of about how they feel so much like a family in the moment.

"On a small farm there lived a farmer. He had only a few animals. He could count them on the fingers of one hand. So the farmer named his animals One, Two, Three, Four and Five." Edward continues to read the story until the end, Jack's little hand wrapped around one of Bella's fingers, while the other holds Dangles for dear life. Even when the story is finished, Bella isn't in a rush to move a sleeping Jack into his crib and takes extra time cuddling with him, while she remains snuggled into Edward's side, the TV playing quietly in the background.

When Edward convinces her to finally put Jack into his bed, she then rushes upstairs to get her overnight bag and get changed into her pajamas. She sees the disapproving eyes of Esme and Carlisle before she rushes back downstairs, and they politely inform her to keep the door open. When she gets back to Edward in the basement, he too has changed into his pajamas and they decide to just watch a movie rather than face the wrath or prying eyes of his parents. Sure enough, fifteen minutes later, Esme comes downstairs to check up on them, under the guise of doing laundry.

Needless to say, when Carlisle calls down just after ten that Bella should get on up to bed, she abides by their rules. After all, this is the first time she has slept over at their house and the Cullen's have been very gracious about letting her stay here tonight while Charlie is in the hospital.

Of course, when Bella climbs into the bed in the guest room, formerly Edward & Jack's old bedroom, she can't sleep. She tries counting sheep, listens to some music from her iPod and even goes to the kitchen for a warm glass of milk, but nothing helps. She can't stop thinking about Charlie and how much it had affected her when Sue called to let her know he was in the hospital, after she had been called by her nephew, who is on the force with him. Even though she knows now that Charlie will be perfectly fine, for over an hour, her heart beat double-time in pure fear. If something truly serious had happened to Charlie, would Renee have forced her to move back to Phoenix?

Rather than simply stare at the ceiling continuing to intensify her fears, Bella tentatively makes her way downstairs to the basement, relieved that Esme & Carlisle have already gone to bed. She doesn't really want to wake up Edward, but she knows he will understand. She shuts the bedroom door as quietly as possible, the soft sounds of Jack sleeping can be heard through the baby monitor, as she crawls under Edward's covers and snuggles close to him.

"Bella?" he asks, his voice sleepy, as he turns around to face her. "I was just dreaming about you. Are you okay?"

"I can't sleep," she replies as Edward wraps his arms around her and pulls her flush against his body. He's still dressed in his pajama pants, but his shirt is long forgotten, as he prefers to sleep without it. "I'm sorry I woke you."

"No, it's alright. Jack was up about half an hour ago, so I haven't been back to sleep long. What's wrong?"

"I've just been worried about my dad and my mind won't shut down. It's like it's on overdrive and I keep wondering what would have happened if things had been worse than they actually are," Bella admits as she snuggles close to Edward, burying her head on his chest as her hand eases around his waist. "My mom is already on my case about moving back to Phoenix before my little brother or sister is born, and it's the last thing I want to do." Edward stops Bella by putting his finger against her lip, silencing her.

"You can speculate as much as you want, but it won't make a difference. After Bree told me about being pregnant, I thought so many times about how things could have been different, but it didn't matter. It wouldn't have changed the outcome. Your dad is going to be just fine, and you don't have to move back to Phoenix, alright?" Edward pulls his finger away and kisses her lips softly, his hands now cupping her cheeks. "Regardless of what happens, I won't let you go back."

Rather than respond with words, Bella kisses him back, harder and with more passion than she knows she has. Her hands press against his chest as he rolls her onto her back, his body hovering mere inches from hers, until he leans down and kisses her again, their bodies wrapped around the others. Bella's heart is pounding and she feels nervous, but not nervous enough to stop herself from unbuttoning her pajama shirt and pulling it off.

As Edward's lips ghost over her neck, his kisses soft and tentative, Bella finds herself growing bolder as she eases her hand beneath the waistband of his pants and firmly grips his cock. She isn't surprised to find Edward stilling her hand, a look of shock on his face. Bella looks at him with a glimmer of sadness in her eyes, before she pushes his pants down, finally removing them with her feet. "Don't make me stop."

It's not the first time she's felt his naked body against hers, but this was the first time she has with the intention of going all the way with him. "I love you. I need you," Bella utters with complete honesty as she kisses his chest, right above his heart and Edward knows he won't deny her anything.

Edward kneels, Bella's hand now wrapped around his hardened cock and stroking him perfectly, as he has her lift up slightly, so he can remove her flannel pants and panties. Bella knows, without a doubt, that this won't be the most comfortable experience of her life, but she wants this so badly with Edward, she refuses to hesitate. As Edward sucks one of her nipples into his mouth, and his hands thoroughly explore her eager body, she threads her fingers through his hair and urges him on.

"I'm so glad I waited for you… till I fell in love," Bella admits unabashedly.

He teases her entrance with his fingers, doing his best to make sure this experience isn't painful for her, but Edward is nervous, probably more nervous than Bella. After he rolls the condom on, he enters her slowly, wanting to make her first time one of love and passion, not one of pain and discomfort.

While he moves inside her, they kiss – all teeth and tongues – both of them desperate for this feeling to last forever. The emotion of being together for the first time is indescribable, and for Edward it is only surpassed by the moment where he met his newborn son for the first time. She is hot, tight, with hands constantly moving along the bare expanse of his back, and her words are constantly reassuring him of her love and devotion until the both reach their limit and come apart.

When they finally part, both spent physically and mentally, Edward furiously kisses Bella over her heart. He confesses his love once more and listens until she finally falls asleep, buried deep in his arms. Edward set an alarm on his cell phone to wake her up in a bit so that she wouldn't be caught by his parents and then let sleep claim him as he remains surrounded by the girl he loves.


	33. Chapter 33

**I prepped this on Sunday night while watching the Amazing Race. Does anyone else watch? Let me know what you thought! **

**I don't own Twilight. I got rid of 12 dozen cookies yesterday and came home with 6 dozen more. I guess that's the point of a cookie swap!**

~*33*~

The tree, though small, is decorated with ornaments. The mantle is covered in Christmas cards from Charlie's friends around town, and the smell of Sue's famous baked ham fills the air. Charlie and Seth are discussing baseball in the living room while Leah, Sue's daughter, is busy helping her mother in the kitchen. Bella doesn't feel out of place, yet she doesn't feel quite right.

After Bella and Edward's fist night together making love, Bella was able to slip out of his room undetected after Jack woke up early. Though Bella felt bad by deceiving Esme & Carlisle after they had been so gracious, she felt infinitely better after being consoled by Edward. It also helped that when they arrived at the hospital the next morning, Charlie was in the process of being discharged. He had been fine overnight and Carlisle declared him fit enough to be released, though he had to rest his ribs and not over-do anything.

Of course for Charlie, that was a huge feat.

"So, Bella, my mom tells me you are doing ECE at school. What's that like?" Leah asks, clearly curious about Bella's education, as she pulls Bella's thoughts back to the present. Leah is currently in her last year of her psychology degree at the University of Oregon, but she had apparently considered majoring in Education.

"It's fun. I like my teachers and my classes, but I'm looking forward to getting out in the field and teaching some children," Bella admits as Sue quickly interrupts with a grin on her face.

"Bella teaches swimming lessons down at the swimming center. She even met her boyfriend through it."

"Oh yeah?" Leah asks, her mood perking up at the prospect of a discussion about boys. Sue had told Bella that Leah had broken up with her high school boyfriend, Sam, before she left for Eugene, but since then the topic of boyfriends has been taboo. Leah just shrugs her shoulders and is indifferent about it all, until now. "Is he one of your co-workers?"

"No," Bella answers, her voice cracking somewhat as Sue just smiles at her, encouraging her to be honest. "He's one of the dads in the baby and me course that I teach." Leah looks a little shocked, assuming that Bella is dating an older and possibly divorced man, but when she asks Bella about it, she's even more taken by surprise. "He's 18 actually."

"Edward is a very responsible parent, actually. Charlie and I really like him. His son, Jack, is in my care a few times a week," Sue explains as she mashes potatoes with ease. Just as Bella is about to say something else, the doorbell rings and when she answers it, she's shocked to see Edward standing there with Jack in his arms. He has a baby bag slung over his shoulder, and Jack has a little Santa hat perched on his head. "Well, it looks like we are finally all here."

Bella does a double-take and looks back at Sue with wide eyes. "I didn't know he was coming."

"Consider it your father's Christmas gift. He noticed you seemed a bit down and he called Edward and invited him." Sue grabs Jack out of Edward's arms and he runs back outside to grab a high chair from the trunk. Bella takes the moment to dash into the living room and give her unsuspecting father a huge hug, while also being conscious of his sore ribs that are taking their sweet time to heal.

Though she didn't want to ask, having Edward and Jack with them tonight is just what she needed.

"Are you guys ready to eat?" Sue calls from the kitchen as happy rumbles are heard around the small house and she proceeds to serve up a huge dinner. As she sits between Edward and her father, with Jack beside his dad in a high chair, Bella can't recall a better Christmas Eve than this one.

*~TLA~*

Ever since she was small, Bella had always spent two weeks during the summer with her father, and also Christmas. That was what was laid out in their custody agreement when Renee decided to move to Phoenix. She always had a great time with her father, but this year everything was amplified, thanks to the added family of Sue and her kids, as well as Edward and Jack.

Charlie currently has the Christmas Log playing on the TV while he discusses baseball with Seth and Edward, who get along rather well considering this is their first meeting. Bella can't help but think that Edward harbors a little envy for Seth, who is living the life at college while playing baseball, but then she sees him glance over at Jack who is being fawned over by Leah and Sue, and all her worries disappear.

Though everyone is playing up the whole 'Santa is coming tonight' stuff to Jack, there are a few presents under the tree. Only one of them has a tag on it that says 'open before midnight', which immediately has Bella suspicious because she knows it didn't come from her. Last year, Charlie had Bella pick up whatever she wanted for herself and charged it to his credit card, he really wasn't in the shopping mood and still wasn't completely mobile at the time. Luckily for Charlie, Bella was a fairly easy person to shop for, since she only bought herself a Kindle Fire and a few e-books to start her collection. He got away relatively easy.

"So, even though I know we are all cramped in my tiny house, I have admit it's great having all of you kids here," Charlie announces, very matter of factly, as Bella looks up at him with curiosity. She can sense a major shift in him tonight, he's been nervous and somewhat quiet, so when he stands and grabs the one fancy gift under the tree, she's even more intrigued. "This house hasn't seen this much love and happiness in it since Bella came home from the hospital when she was born, so it's wonderful that so much life has been brought back into this tiny old place. Sue and I are grateful that her kids could make it home this year, and that Bella, Edward and Jack, are able to spend their time with us."

Edward wraps his arm over Bella's shoulder, and pulls her and Jack, who is currently perched on Bella's lap, into his side.

"A year and a half ago I never thought I would see the next Christmas, let alone one that has brought me such a wonderful family. I'm grateful for my health, but more than anything, I am thankful that Sue has come into my life," Charlie adds as he hands the small present over to Sue, who looks just as curious as everyone else, with the exception of Leah and Seth, who are both grinning.

As she opens the box, Bella raises her hand to her mouth in utter surprise as Charlie drops down to one knee, grimacing from the pain slightly, and proposes. "Susan Ann Clearwater, you would make me – and our families – the happiest people ever, if you would agree to be my wife. Will you marry me?"

There's not a dry eye in the house, with the exception of Jack who is chewing on his fingers oblivious to anything happening in the room, as Sue quickly says yes and wraps Charlie into a big hug.

"Are you sure you've recovered from your concussion?" Sue questions, playfully as Charlie pulls her in for another kiss.

"Now it's time to really celebrate," Charlie declares as Leah runs into the kitchen to make everyone a steaming cup of hot chocolate. "Hopefully by this time next year, you'll be Susan Swan."

"That has a nice ring to it," Sue agrees as Edward leans over and kisses Bella softly. Apparently, romance is in the air this Christmas.


	34. Chapter 34

**Sorry for the slight delay in posting today. Stupid meetings are stupid.**

**I don't own Twilight. I am so pleased everyone liked Charlie's little proposal.**

~*34*~

Overnight, snow has fallen and blankets the small town of Forks. Bella wakes up early, thanks to a phone call from Edward just after seven, where he is calling just to wish her a Merry Christmas and tell her he loves her. Though Bella initially bristled at being woken up, she has to admit, it's a nice way to start the day.

Bella rushes through her morning routine, eager to get to the Cullen's before they begin opening presents, even though Edward promised they would wait for her. Charlie will be joining them around four in the afternoon with Sue and her kids, which will certainly fill the entire Cullen house.

When Bella knocks on the door around eight in the morning, she is greeted by her tired looking boyfriend and Jack, who is dressed in a footed sleeper that is a replica of Santa's suit. He even has a little hat perched on his head, and a shortbread cookie shoved in his mouth. He reaches his arms out for Bella, and mumbles 'Bawa' through his cookie, to the surprise of both Edward and Bella.

"Did he just call me 'Bawa'?"

"We might have been working on it as a Christmas surprise for you," Edward laughs as Bella kisses all over Jack's cheeks, her heart bursting with happiness. "He can't manage Bella, but since Bawa is so close to Dada, he was able to get it done."

"That's awesome," Bella beams proudly, as Edward ushers her into the house and out of the snow.

When Edward left the Swan's house the night before, Bella and Seth filled his car with the presents she had bought for Jack. Edward had rolled his eyes at all the packages, but he couldn't begrudge her. After all, he is spoiling his son on his first Christmas, too. Charlie wanted to be there when Jack opened his presents, he's bringing them over later when he arrives with Sue and her gang.

As they walk into the kitchen, Esme wraps Bella into a huge hug and offers her a gingerbread cinnamon roll, one of her Christmas favorites. Bella quickly accepts, along with a steaming cup of hot chocolate, before the entire family gathers in the living room to open their presents. Beneath the Cullen's tree is a veritable present wonderland. Between Bella, Esme and Edward, they have probably bought out the Toys R' Us in Port Angeles for Jack, who is oblivious to everything for the most part.

Jack crawls to sit between Bella's legs as Carlisle begins to hand out the presents, one to everyone in the family, including Bella. Rather than open her gift, which Bella wasn't expecting, she helps Jack open his by peeling back some of the paper so he can rip it to shreds. After his third gift, Jack is really getting into the swing of things and it looks like it's snowing wrapping paper around the small boy.

Everyone has gone all out with ride along toys, a fake smart phone (since Jack keeps stealing Edward's), dozens of stuffed animals, trucks and educational toys. Alice scores the biggest points for getting Jack a 'Very Hungry Caterpillar' playset, which lets you put foods into the caterpillars' tummy, just like in the book. It's easily Jack's favorite, and he doesn't seem to care for much else except the box, that the ride-on Mater from Cars 2, came in.

Bella is surprised to get the Hunger Games book collection from Esme & Carlisle, along with a gift certificate to a clothing store in Port Angeles, and also one to the bookstore at the college, which will help pay for some of her textbooks next semester. It's far too much in Bella's eyes, but she graciously thanks Edward's parents anyways.

Edward is even more shocked by the new laptop, gas card and piles of clothes he receives. Edward rarely buys himself anything anymore, choosing instead to provide his son with his necessities before considering anything for himself. However, the clothes and the computer are much needed these days, and he cannot thank his parents enough.

Esme & Carlisle continue their generosity by paying for Driver's Education courses for Alice, who come the spring will be old enough to drive. Alice is thrilled with it, along with her other presents of clothes, books and CD's. She thanks her parents profusely before running up the stairs to call Jasper or some of her other friends to give them the rundown of her presents.

When Jack finally tires himself out just after lunchtime from crawling all over the floor and briefly examining each toy before playing with the large box again, Edward and Bella take him downstairs to settle him down for a nap. Esme insists that she has everything covered for dinner, so even though Bella offers to help, she quickly declines. When they finally get into the basement, Jack is almost asleep in his father's arms, so Edward carefully puts him down in his crib and turns on his mobile, as Jack cuddles up in his bed with his blankets and Dangles, his monkey.

"You know, he has loved Dangles since the moment I bought it for him," Edward admits as he throws himself onto the couch in the living room and Bella sits beside him.

"When was that?"

"The day he was born. I figured I couldn't show up at hospital empty-handed, so I picked him out at the gift shop in the lobby of the hospital. I was spilt between the monkey and an elephant, but then I noticed the elephant had a pink bow, so it had to go."

"Well obviously," Bella laughs as Edward reaches behind him on the couch and pulls out a small box from behind a cushion. "You are sneaky."

"I have to be with you, sometimes." Bella grins as Edward offers her the box, her fingers shaking slightly as she resist the urge to rip it open. When she finally gets the wrapping paper off, Bella gasps at the bracelet held within. It's sterling silver with two hearts dangling from the center, both of which are engraved with 'You Have My Heart', but on the reverse one says Edward and the other, Jack.

"It's perfect," Bella replies as she brushes the tears away from her eyes and she extends her arm, silently asking Edward to put it on. It takes him a moment to finally get the clasp set, but when it's done, she grabs his face in her hands and kisses him deeply. "Honestly, you couldn't have gotten me anything better. This is great."

"I had a little help from Alice, after worrying for almost a month about it."

"Well, I'll have to thank her later." Bella rushes to her backpack and grabs her present from it, suddenly feeling like she didn't get Edward enough to show her love for him. When she hands him the blue colored box, Edward quickly unwraps it and grins as he sees the photo album filled with pictures of him and Jack, including some from when they lived in Chicago. "You're mother helped me, for obvious reasons."

"It's awesome," Edward grins as he kisses Bella quickly and she points out that there is more in the box. Beneath that album is another one, with a picture of them three of them on the front, that has been engraved with the words 'My Family'.

"That one is blank. We can add pictures whenever we want, if that's okay with you." Edward can't put into words just how much he loves her present. So, rather than attempt it, he grabs Bella's hand and pulls her from the couch, leading her to his bedroom where he plans to show her repeatedly, until his son wakes up, just how much he adores her.


	35. Chapter 35

**For those of you who are interested, I'm aiming to finish posting this little story on Christmas Eve Day. We will have a couple of time jumps happening, but not this chapter. Let's see what happens when Charlie & the Clearwaters join the Cullens for Christmas, shall we? **

**I don't own Twilight. I'm late at sending my Christmas cards out though. I suck.**

~*35*~

It's just before three o'clock in the afternoon when Charlie, Sue, Seth and Leah arrive at the Cullen's house. Jack is just up from his nap and both Leah & Sue are excited to see him again. From the looks of it, Jack is just as happy to see them, too. Charlie has a small red sack over his shoulder, filled with the gifts he bought for Jack, and he is practically bursting at the seams to see him open them. Bella can't help but remember that six months ago her father hated the idea of her dating a guy with a baby. Yet here he is, treating him like he is already his grandfather or something.

"Santa left some presents for you at my house," Charlie says to Jack, who lights up when Charlie shakes a box and it rattles loudly.

The family all gathers around, including Esme & Carlisle, who are equally surprised by Charlie's giving attitude. After all, Edward had informed them previously about his concerns regarding Bella and Edward dating and they understood completely. Carlisle admitted at the time, that had Alice been in Bella's shoes, he probably would have been more upset about the situation than Charlie was.

Bella helps Jack open his new presents, which include a onesie that reads 'New Sheriff in Town' and a toy police car that goes forward when you pull it back. It includes real sounds and a small figure of a policeman, which Jack promptly tries to shove into his mouth. "Sorry little buddy, that's not food," Edward chastises, as he takes the little figurine away from his son who promptly bursts into tears.

Edward walks Jack around, bouncing him in his arms, as he tries to get him to calm. Of course, when Esme offers him an arrowroot cookie, he quiets down and shoves it excitedly in his mouth. "He's been teething more lately, so we think he just likes to put anything in his mouth," Bella explains, after Charlie feels bad for Jack trying to eat his toy, but the reassurance from Bella helps soothe him, slightly.

"Oh well, alright then. We used to put a little whiskey on your gums when you were a baby. Shut you right up when you were teething," Charlie states as Sue rolls her eyes beside him. "What? It worked."

"There's a lot of things you can't do anymore, Charlie. Like, we never used to have car seats when we were little. Hell, I remember rolling around on the back seat of my father's 1970 Chevy Impala. Sure, that car would be considered a classic today, but it felt like a death trap back then," Carlisle offers, trying to be friendly to Charlie. They wander off to the kitchen, discussing the cars their parents used to own and some car auction they both like to watch on TV, as Sue & Esme follow suit discussing the upcoming wedding. Alice disappears with her phone pressed to her ear, no doubt talking to Jasper.

"Apparently, Sue and my dad have already set a date," Bella muses as Edward sits beside her on the couch, with Jack in his arms, while Seth and Leah enjoy some of Esme's tasty cookies. "Charlie wanted to rush it and go to Vegas for Valentine's Day, but Sue wants to do it next Christmas. Apparently, it's an important holiday for them, and not just because of yesterday."

"Well, the woman knows what she wants, so I think it's good. It also gives them a year to plan it out," Edward replies as Leah pipes in that she will be back in the area once she graduates, so she can help Sue finish the planning. "Do you think they are going to move in together?"

"Charlie told me this morning they aren't in any real rush. They want a new house, one they have picked out together, rather than something leftover from their previous lives."

"And where does that leave you guys?" Edward is clearly the voice of reason, no doubt a side effect of being a parent, as he makes Bella wonder about what will happen when they move in together. "Are you going to move with him? Are they going to stay in Forks?"

"Oh yeah, Mom isn't leaving Forks," Seth pipes up. "My grandfather is still here and she helps take care of him. I can't see her moving to Port Angeles or anything like that. Plus, wouldn't it suck for the police chief to move out of town?" Everyone nods their head in agreement; even Jack who has learned to mimic almost everything Edward does as of late.

"I don't think this is something to worry about just yet. They have time until the wedding, they will both need to purge things or have garage sales. There's a lot of work to go into combining two households," Leah offers as Charlie and Sue walk back into the room, their eyes flittering suspiciously over the rather serious group of kids.

"What's with the faces?" Sue questions curiously.

"They were trying to figure out when you are going to move in together," Leah states, effectively throwing Bella and Edward under the bus since they were the most curious.

"Charlie and I have discussed it, and we're gonna have him move into my place early in the New Year, and we're giving Edward and Bella Charlie's house." Sue and Charlie both smile as the words fall from her mouth, while Bella and Edward look at each other in pure shock. They can't be serious, can they? Bella's eyes flitter rapidly between her father and her boyfriend, her heart now firmly planted in her stomach. She isn't ready for that, is she?

"Oh my god that was better than Sue said it would be," Charlie laughs heartily, as he wraps his arm over his fiancee's shoulder. "You have got to be shitting me if I think I'm gonna let two 18 year olds move in together with a baby. How dumb do you think I am?"

"That was mean, dad," Bella answers with a grimace as Edward squeezed her hand tightly, while Jack blabbers on incoherently with his cookie hanging out of his mouth.

"I just can't believe you kids were gullible enough to believe that. Anyways, Edward… your dad told me you helped fix up the basement. Come show me what you've done." Charlie seems downright excited to have Edward show him the basement apartment, so Edward goes with him, while Leah takes Jack from Bella's arms and begins cooing at him and pretending to take his cookie.

Seth is just about to walk out of the room to fetch himself some snacks, when Bella stops him. "When are you heading back to Florida?"

"The second… why?" Seth is immediately suspicious, and Bella can't say she blames him. She begins to explain about Chelsea and her obsession with Seth, but Seth doesn't want to hear it all. "I like crazy chicks. When can I meet her?"


	36. Chapter 36

**Maybe it's much too early in the game, but I thought I'd ask you just the same. What are you doing New Years... New Year's Eve?**

**Sorry I'm listening to my Harry Connick Jr. Christmas CD. It puts me in the mood. I'm shocked so many of you thought it was mean of Charlie to joke about offering them the house. I'm trying to keep this realistic, and let me tell you... I don't know any father of an 18 year old girl who would offer his daughter his house to live in with her boyfriend, and definately not my Charlie. Don't worry, Bella won't be homeless.**

**I don't own Twilight. I do own two Harry Connick Jr. Christmas CD's though.**

~*36*~

New Years in Forks has been a low-key event for Bella in the past, but this year is different. She has a loving boyfriend, his wonderful son, and her father and soon-to-be stepmother to celebrate with. Leah went back to Oregon the day before, but promised to make it back in late January to help Sue look for wedding dresses. Seth, on the other hand, hasn't been seen since the 26th when Edward and Bella hooked him up with Chelsea.

Well, he's been seen technically. Sue saw him twice and she's called him to make sure he's fine, but otherwise he's been enjoying getting to know Chelsea.

Though Edward and Bella had agreed to basically double-date with Seth & Chelsea, Seth insisted it wasn't necessary. As it turns out, he actually remembered Chelsea from his past playing against her high school's baseball team and they really hit it off. Of course, they weren't talking about the fact that he had to go back to Florida on the 2nd. They were living in the moment, and apparently enjoying it thoroughly.

The Town of Forks hosts fireworks in a park near the center of town, but the weather is far too chilly tonight to consider going. Instead, Bella has Edward and Jack over for dinner with Charlie and Sue, and Charlie has agreed to let Bella sleep over at the Cullen's again, because Sue and Bella have both convinced him that she is responsible and smart. Charlie may have also informed Edward that if Bella comes home at any point during her college career expecting a child, he will shoot him. Edward believes him.

While Charlie and Edward school Jack on the finer points of college football, Sue and Bella work diligently in the kitchen to prepare dinner. It's just a roast and all the fixings, but Charlie continues to insist on family time together because when school starts up again in January, he knows everyone will be busy once again, so here they all are.

Dinner goes smoothly, with the exception of Jack throwing his mashed potatoes onto the floor. Charlie grumbles about getting a dog to clean up the mess, but we can see by the smirk on his face that he doesn't really mind the mess. In fact, Charlie has never looked happier than when Jack falls asleep in his arms two hours later while they are watching a bowl game together.

~*TLA*~

The roads are slick, so when they finally get to the Cullen's, Bella calls Charlie to let him know they arrived safely. Bella drops a bag in the Cullen's guest room, though she and Edward both know it's just for show. She respects Esme & Carlisle enough not to be obvious about her physical relationship with Edward. However, she also feels a bit of remorse for decieving them. Bella has moved a few small things into Edward's room, like a change of clothes and a toothbrush, for nights just like tonight. Sue has convinced Charlie to trust Bella implicitly because he has had no cause in the past to worry about her, and Edward and Bella are doing the best they can to maintain that trust, for the most part.

Charlie would probably chase Edward with his shotgun if he knew half of the thoughts rolling through Edward's mind about Bella.

With Jack tucked into his crib, Bella and Edward don't even bother to pretend that they don't want time alone. They head straight for his bedroom, lock the door and make sure the baby monitor is turned on. It takes about one minute before they are both naked and tumbling onto his bed.

"As much as I love the holidays and spending hours on end with our families," Edward states as he kisses Bella's neck and grabs her waist, rolling her onto her back. "I much prefer being alone with you." Without an ounce of hesitation from either of them, Edward spreads her legs wide and begins to kiss his way along her inner thighs, while two fingers from one hand dance between her already wet lips.

"I missed this," Bella groans as she feels Edward kiss just above her pubic bone as he slips a finger inside her with ease. When they began making love at the beginning of the month, Edward never expected Bella to be so… eager. He anticipated some hesitance and to want to wait a lot longer for their first time, but it's like now that she has had a taste, she can't get enough.

Bella's fingers thread through his hair as Edward begins to lap at her, his tongue discovering every tempting inch of her pussy as she struggles not to buck off the bed at the sensations he's causing within her. Bella tries to silence her groans, but she can't help herself when she finally comes undone and she is completely mortified when they hear Jack's cries through the baby monitor.

"Don't move," Edward advises as Bella watches while Edward slips some track pants on and slips out of the room. Bella feels horrible and climbs under the covers of the bed, worried that their evening might be ruined.

Thankfully, Edward returns less than five minutes later, a smile huge on his face. "He's back to bed, finally."

"I feel so bad," Bella admits as Edward pulls down the comforter and excitedly climbs in beside his girlfriend. Clearly, the little interruption has done nothing to diminish his arousal, and Edward immediately begins kissing along Bella's chest while she does a horrible job of pushing him away.

"Don't worry about it," Edward admonishes as he silences Bella with a kiss and reaches into the bedside drawer for a condom. "Jack is sound asleep. Please don't worry about it, alright? There will be interruptions for the rest of our life, it's just how it goes."

"I love how you said 'our life'," Bella chimes in as she grabs Edward's face and kisses him, just as he lines himself up with her. Edward presses his forehead against hers and pushes forward, surrounding himself in her warmth and connecting himself to her in the most intimate of ways.

"I love you with my entire soul, don't ever think otherwise," Edward urges as they continue to make love, both of them under no misconception about where they are headed. They are both in this for the long haul. Bella reiterates her love for Edward and shares her body with him until they both fall over the edge, satiated and loved.

At midnight, Edward and Bella make love once more, kissing as the ball drops on TV, and neither has ever felt so loved or complete. "Happy 2013," Edward whispers as Bella curls into his side and he pulls her body tightly against his. "I love you."


	37. Chapter 37

**I have a sore throat, a powepoint presentation that won't show my text and I need a nap. How about a party?**

**I don't own Twilight. Jack is all mine, and not based on any of my kids, believe me.**

~*37*~

Today is February 1st, and it is also Jack Cullen's first birthday. Needless to say, it's a day to celebrate.

The basement is completely decorated in a monkey theme, courtesy of some over the top party planning by Esme, and Edward has rearranged everything to allow for room for the party. Even Charlie doesn't feel put out by having to spend his Friday night in the Cullen basement celebrating Jack's birthday.

Much to the delight of Edward and Bella, Jack has begun walking. Unfortunately, this also means baby proofing the entire house and making sure anything breakable is out of reach. He started a few days into the new year, grabbing onto the coffee table or Edward's leg to help him toddle along, but just this past week he has grown bolder and taken more steps on his own, before falling onto his well-padded butt.

Just before the party is set to start, Alice joins the family with her boyfriend, Jasper. Though Bella knows him well from the pool, it's officially the first meeting for Edward. He tries to be the over-protective big brother as he approaches the tall blonde.

"Nice to finally meet you, Jasper," Edward says honestly after Alice introduces them. "Keep your hands off my sister, or you too can have a first birthday party for a baby when you're 18." Edward's grimace turns into a smile as he pats Jasper on the back before heading to help Esme with the finger foods she has arranged.

"Don't worry about him," Bella offers to Jasper, attempting to reassure him that her boyfriend is more bark than bite. "I think we both know you won't follow in his footsteps, right? You guys better not be doing anything, but if you are, you better be safe."

"Bella, let's not talk about our sex life," Alice admonishes as she grips Jasper's hand tightly, trying to prevent him from bolting for the door because he honestly looks like he is about to puke on his shoes at all the inappropriate talk.

"How about you guys don't have a sex life and there's no conversation to have," Carlisle offers from over Alice's shoulder as she looks mortified, and rightly so, at her brother's girlfriend for not saying that her father was right behind her. "Now, let's have a party!"

The entire family, including Sue & Charlie, putter around for a bit and enjoy the foods Esme has prepared while they all watch Jack entertain them. His walking is vastly improved, so he flaunts his moves, and when Edward puts on Gangnam Style by Psy, everyone laughs and claps in time to the song as Jack attempts to dance. Even though Bella loathes the song, she has to admit that watching Jack try to dance is hilarious. All he really does is shake his hips and yammer on incoherently before either calling for Dada or Bawa.

After food has been had, and Jack is tired from dancing, Edward announces that it's time for the gifts. Edward sits on the floor with Jack between his legs as Bella hands them the gifts. Jack still remembers opening presents on Christmas morning, so he is pretty excited to rip off the paper and find the present underneath.

Jack makes away like a bandit and gets a little toddler basketball set, lots of puzzles and books and even a little football with a Seahawks jersey from Charlie & Sue. Bella bought him a large toy box painted with sports equipment for all his toys to go in and when Edward sees it, he breathes a sigh of relief because between the toys Jack got for Christmas, and now his birthday, his room is quickly becoming a mess.

After presents, Esme has a cake shaped like a monkey's head with Jack's name on it, ready to go. Jack gets a miniature version for himself, and Edward sets him in his high chair in the middle of the kitchen. Then he peels off Jack's shirt which reads 'I'm this many' and there's a hand below it holding up one finger, before smiling at his son. Everyone sings Happy Birthday, which takes Jack by surprise and he doesn't really look happy about it. There is a candle with Winnie the Pooh clutching the number one perched on top of the cake, and even though Edward tries to show him how to blow it out, he just looks confused, so Edward does it for him.

Everyone is standing around with their cameras, ready to take pictures of Jack shoving cake into his mouth, but he's rather dainty at first. "Come on bud, shove your hand in there," Alice calls out as Jack looks up, nervous about the crowd watching him.

"Edward show him what to do," Sue suggests helpfully as Edward shoves his finger into the icing and offers it to Jack, who sucks on it briefly before smiling. Now that he realizes the cake is sweet, Jack does the same as Edward and puts one finger into the icing before licking it off.

"Okay buddy, you can use your hand," Carlisle prompts as Esme jabs her husbands' shoulder. "What? It's not like I have to clean up this mess. I already did it with Alice and Edward. It's someone else's turn."

Everyone laughs at Carlisle's remark, even Jack, though he has no idea what he is laughing at. Just as Edward shoves his finger into the small cake, Jack finally catches on and reaches his tiny fist into the cake as everyone begins snapping pictures, even Bella. With his fist filled with vanilla cake and chocolate icing, Jack moves to shove it in his mouth, but chooses instead to throw it on the tile floor.

"Aw crap," Edward groans as Bella hugs him and smiles at him regardless of the fact that she will help him clean up. "Come on Jack, it goes into your mouth, not onto the floor."

"Dada," Jack mumbles before he grabs another handful and offers it to Edward to eat. Playing along, Edward eats the cake out of his son's hand, commenting about how delicious it is, before Jack finally raises his cake slathered fist to his own mouth. With icing all over his face and cake crumbs all over his body and the floor, Jack finally lets out a moan of approval with a very loud 'num'.

The family bursts into laughs and more photos and video are taken as Jack enthusiastically begins to reach into his cake and eat.

"Thank god this only happens once a year," Edward laments to Bella as he lays his head on his shoulder. "He's adorable, but this is messy."

"It's totally worth it, baby. Just look at his face." Of course, just as Edward and Bella look up to the icing covered, drooling face of Jack, he chooses this moment to say the most unlikely and unexpected thing, as he looks right at Bella.

"Mama."

**P.S. That is totally how my nephew ate cake at his first birthday. He was very dainty, while his twin sister practically shoved her face in her pink monkey cake!**


	38. Chapter 38

**You guys are awesome. I'd hug you all and give you cookies if I could.**

**I don't own Twilight. Today is lil CPW's last swimming class for this year though.  
**

~*38*~

Thankfully, for Bella, there were no repercussions from Jack's unexpected words on his birthday. There were some happy faces, particularly Esme and Sue, and some concerned, like Charlie, but no one said anything. Everyone went about their business of eating cake and pretended like nothing happened. Sue cornered Bella later and admitted that Jack had said it a few times in passing at daycare, because some of the older children said it when their mother's arrived to pick them up, but she thought nothing about it. Jack corrected himself and called her 'bawa' later that same afternoon, and it was like all was forgotten, but not for Bella. She couldn't stop thinking about the fact that Jack potentially saw her as his mother figure, and she had to admit, she didn't really mind it.

Sure, it was an overwhelming concept, but she thinks she has done well over the past few months playing a part of Jack's life. Bella had originally drawn imaginary lines in her mind; separating what she thought was an acceptable role to play in Jack's life and what was not. However, as the days go on, and her relationship with Edward deepens, those lines are quickly blurring.

Today is one of those days where things are changing dramatically.

It's Valentine's Day and Bella and Edward have plans tonight, well after Jack goes to sleep, that is. Edward has been busy as of late working on a project for school that is due this afternoon, so Bella will be relieved when they manage some time alone together. Chelsea is Edward's partner on the project, but she flew out of Seattle last night to go see Seth in Florida for the weekend, at his insistence.

Yes, Chelsea and Seth are actually dating, if you can call it that. They both rack up major phone bills and spend a lot of free time on their computers chatting to one another, but they seem happy. Sue mentioned in passing recently that Seth seems like he has been in a better place since he visited at Christmas. Thought Edward and Bella were both hesitant about their potential relationship at first, they are surprised to admit that Chelsea has calmed down somewhat in the past two months. Of course, this doesn't mean that Bella is pleased that Chelsea has left Edward to finish their project, even if she did a lot of work before she left.

As Bella is driving home from school, her phone rings and she's surprised to see Edward's name lighting up her screen. "Hey you, what's going on? Did you get the project done?"

"No, and I'm having problems with it, but I'm fucked Bella and I need you to help me out," Edward states, breathlessly. "Sue just called me and she's shutting down the daycare early today because she's sick. My parents are out of town for the night and I have no one to pick up Jack for me from Sue's. Can you do it?"

"Uh… I don't have a car seat, Edward."

"Sue has an extra one you can borrow. Do you think you can help me out?" Bella bristles slightly, but she knows she can't refuse Edward or Jack, so she tells him so. "Thank you Bella, so much. Sue has a baby bag of Jack's with some snacks and a change of clothes, diapers and what not. I'll come to your place as soon as I can, alright?"

With that, Bella and Edward exchange a quick goodbye and she heads towards Sue's house, which she passes every day on her way home from school anyways. When she shows up, Sue's eyes are rimmed red, she looks tired and her nose makes her look like Rudolph. Bella immediately feels horrible that she's so sick.

"Oh thank god, Bella. Jack is the last one to be picked up and I was getting worried for a bit, even though Edward called to let me you know you were coming. Let me go grab the car seat." With Jack bundled in his little snowsuit, Bella holds onto him while Sue expertly installs the car seat into Bella's car. Once she has Jack strapped in, and his bag beside him, with Dangles in his arms, Bella tells Sue she is sending Charlie over to take care of her. It is the least she could do, and she definitely wants her future step-mother to get better.

During the car ride back to Bella's house, Bella chats non-stop to Jack, distracting him from being in her unfamiliar car, but he does rather well. When they walk into her house, Jack lights up when he sees Charlie, who is just home from work.

"Hey little dude." Charlie greets Jack as he looks up at Bella, questioningly. "Where's Edward?"

"Stuck at school finishing a project. I was heading home and Sue called him because she's closing the daycare for the afternoon. She's not feeling well," Bella explains as Charlie helps her slip Jack out of his snowsuit and then carries him into the living room. Bella fixes Jack a quick snack with some of his favorite sweet potato puffs and crackers, while Charlie keeps him entertained. When Bella takes Jack from her dad to give him some food, Charlie calls Sue to see how she is doing.

Bella can hear him pacing in the kitchen, arguing with Sue, who no doubt is telling him not to come over because she doesn't want him to get sick, but Charlie is insistent. He slips his coat back on and tells Bella he is heading over to the diner to get Sue some soup before he heads out the door, telling her not to wait up.

"Well little man, it looks like it's just you and me," Bella says as Jack shoves another puff into his mouth and she turns on Sprout where Jack sits enthralled by the Wiggles on TV.

Of course, the silence can only last for so long. Bella has no toys, with the exception of Dangles, to entertain Jack with. She tries entertaining him by singing songs he loves and leaving Sprout playing in the background, but before long he gets bored and begins crying his eyes out. Bella attempts to soothe him, rock him to sleep and bounce around with him like Edward does, but nothing works.

As it nears six o'clock, the time Edward texted to say he expected to arrive, Bella grows more nervous and Jack senses this and grows more upset. Bella is almost at her wits end when Edward texts once more stating he's stuck in traffic and is about 20 minutes away.

Bella continues to try her best, desperate for Edward to show up and help her, but she is falling apart quickly. "Shit, I don't know if I can do this," Bella laments as tears begin to fall down her own face and she begins to feel like an utter failure. "Please stop crying, Jack. I'll give you a pony or something… just… please stop."

Sure enough, Jack doesn't stop and instead, he pukes all over her.


	39. Chapter 39

**I apologize for being late, and completely fail in regards to reviews. My own little one proceeded to follow in Jack's footsteps and puke all night. It wasn't fun. I'm sure a lot of you have been there and done that, huh?**

**I don't own Twilight. Jack is all mine.**

~*39*~

When Edward arrives at the Swan house, he can hear the ruckus the moment he steps out of his car. Jack is crying and Bella sounds like she is too, so rather than knock on the door, Edward barges right in and the sight he finds startles him.

"What in the world?" Edward questions, his voice louder than he expected it to be.

Jack doesn't take too kindly to the yelling and immediately begins crying more, while Bella looks up at Edward with tears in her eyes and puke all over the front of her shirt. "Go clean up, okay? We'll talk about this when you get back," Edward says calmly to Bella as she simply nods her head and runs upstairs to the bathroom.

The moment Edward picks up Jack, he begins to calm a little bit, but not by much. "Are you feeling okay, buddy?" Edward asks, as Jack rests his head against his shoulder and curls up against him, his cries now turning into sniffles rather than wails. Edward immediately raises his hand to Jack's forehead and he knows something is wrong, Jack feels far too hot for his liking.

Edward heads upstairs with Jack clutched tightly in his arms and finds Bella changing her shirt in her room, while mumbling angrily to herself. "Do you have a thermometer?" Edward asks, not ready to get into why Bella was cursing herself for being a shitty babysitter.

"Let me check," Bella states as she brushes the tears from her eyes and tries to compose herself. She's beyond frustrated that she wasn't able to calm Jack, who usually likes her. Meanwhile, Edward has been in the house for 2 minutes and Jack is back to his usual, although a little subdued, self.

Bella finds an ear thermometer in the bathroom cabinet, and quickly hands it over to Edward, because she doesn't exactly feel comfortable with it. "Can you hold Jack while I take his temperature," Edward suggests as they make their way back into Bella's room. She sits down on the edge of the bed and Edward places Jack on her knees, and though Bella is anxious, Jack is silent.

Sure enough, after Edward has checked both of Jack's ears, he's running a slight fever. He picks up his son and holds him close, before looking over at his girlfriend in distress. "So…what happened?"

"I picked him up from daycare and everything was just fine, right?" Bella begins, as her hands twist nervously on her lap. "Charlie was here when I got home and Jack was thrilled to see him. When I told Charlie that Sue was sick and she had closed the daycare, he went over to take care of her. Jack and I were good at first. He had his puffs, watched some of The Wiggles and then he just wouldn't stop crying." Bella breaks into tears again as Edward wraps his free arm around her shoulder and pulls her against him. "There was nothing I could do. He wouldn't listen, he wouldn't calm down and… I'm just not cut out for this." Bella's cries grow more agitated as her body rocks and lurches in distress.

"It's not your fault," Edward attempts to soothe as Bella mutters under her breath about how big of a failure she is. "I'm gonna say it again, Bella… it's not your fault. Jack is sick. He's running a fever, he's been at a daycare where even the owner is sick, and he threw up. It happens, and none of it was because of something _you_ did, alright?"

Bella nods in understanding, but she can't shake the feeling she has that she is just not cut out to be someone's mother figure. "Now, I feel even worse that I couldn't even figure out that he was sick. I mean, I should have noticed that, right?"

"Not necessarily," Edward counters immediately. "Remember our date where Jack got sick and I took you home early? I was so mad at myself for days because I felt like I should have known he was sick and I should have postponed our date, but do you know what my mother told me? Life happens, and you can't predict it."

Bella rests her head down on Edward's free shoulder and breathes a small sigh of relief. It's nice to know that Edward has felt the same way she feels now. "We can't expect everything to run smoothly all the time, and with kids, it never runs well. Jack is always great in public and with you, but when it's just him and I, he can be a holy terror sometimes."

"I think I'm starting to see that side of him now," Bella muses, as she pushes the tears from her cheeks with the back of her hand. "He was just fine and then it was like a little switch turned inside him and he wouldn't stop crying."

"Yeah, he's kinda like Chucky. One minute he's fine and the next he's chasing you around the house with a knife," Edward laughs as Jack lets out a small cough, reminding them that he still needs to be taken care of. "I'm gonna take him home, give him some meds and a nice warm bath and hopefully he will be back to normal tomorrow."

"Oh… okay," Bella answers softly as she follows Jack and Edward downstairs, where they both bundle up in their winter clothes while Bella gets Jack's baby bag ready for them to take. She doesn't want to remind Edward that today is Valentine's, especially considering everything that he has been through today, and it doesn't help that Jack is sick. She knows his focus should be on his son, not on his girlfriend and their first Valentines together.

However, as she watches them load into the car and then drive away, Bella can't help the tears that come as she goes back into the house all alone. "Happy Valentine's Bella," she mutters to herself through her tears as she goes upstairs and throws herself onto her bed, her face buried in the pillows as she realizes that Edward didn't even offer her a lame ass Valentine's greeting, he just acted like it was any other day.


	40. Chapter 40

**Wow, a lot of you are evenly spilt between thinking that Bella is being whiny and selfish, or thinking she was in the right because it's Valentines. Something to keep in mind... she's 19, this is her first boyfriend, sometimes your heart and emotions trump your logic. **

**I don't own Twilight. Lil CPW is feeling better, my sore throat is hanging on for dear life. Stupid thing.**

~*40*~

Edward's night was rough to say the least. Jack continued to be sick, and threw up once more, before Edward finally managed to get him to rest and his fever to break. Thankfully, he slept rather peacefully once he finally did go to bed, but Edward was wired and didn't manage to fall asleep until almost one in the morning.

When he wanders into kitchen the next morning, his hair is all over the place, and thankfully Jack is still fast asleep. Edward has a class at one in the afternoon, but today is a day that his mother spends with her grandson.

"Wow, you look horrible. Did you have a tough Valentine's?" she questions easily, as she and Carlisle didn't get home until very early this morning from their night away. Edward groans loudly and sinks onto a bar stool at the counter. He scrubs at his face with his hands and when he looks up at his mother, her face is one of worry. "Don't tell me you forgot about Valentines? I thought you and Bella had plans."

"We did," Edward says with a huge sigh as Esme slides a cup of coffee along the counter towards him. "Sue got sick yesterday and closed down her daycare, so Bella picked Jack up. When I went to pick him up from her place, he had just puked all over her and was running a fever. After I calmed Bella down, because she was worried she had screwed up, I brought Jack home to nurse him back to health."

"Oh, well. I'm glad that Bella was alright with that. I mean, I know most young ladies like to be with their boyfriends for the holiday, but she's obviously not like most, huh?" Esme offers her son a small smile, but she knows if she were in Bella's shoes, she'd be just a little upset to not even get a card or a kiss. "How is Jack doing?"

"He's fine. Fast asleep," Edward mumbles as his mother regards him with curiosity. "Umm... so how do I fix this? I didn't do anything, I didn't even wish her a happy Valentines' Day." Edward pushes the mug away and lays his head down on the cool marble of the counter.

"Nothing?"

"Nothing. No card, no candy, no stuffed teddy bear holding a heart that says 'I love you'. Not a thing."

"Oh, Edward," Esme says softly as she runs her fingers through her sons messy hair. "I'm sure Bella will be fine. Why don't you bring me the baby monitor, you go shower, and I'll take over for the rest of the day, alright? You'll figure something out. You know her better than I do."

Edward does what his mother suggests, but the entire time he stands in the shower, he can't help but think of how badly he might have messed up. He knows Bella was looking forward to Valentine's Day, and she had even told him it was her first with a serious boyfriend. Hell, they have been together for eight months now, he should know what to do, but he doesn't. He's at a complete loss.

Edward doesn't have time to get to Bella's before she has left for her class, so he hightails it to Port Angeles for his own class, but as he sits in his lecture, he barely pays attention. He promised Chelsea to take notes for her while she is away, but he can't even manage to focus long enough to write anything down. In fact, the moment class ends, Edward sends Bella a quick text to find out where she is because he needs to see her. Unfortunately for him, she's already on her way home.

Edward dashes through the halls of the building, out to his car in the parking lot, but the moment he sits behind the wheel, he has no idea why he is rushing back to Forks. What will he say to her to make up for completely forgetting about Valentines' Day?

When Edward finally knocks on the Swan's door, he's clutching the best bouquet of roses he could find, which isn't saying much for the day after Valentines' where the pickings are sparse. As Bella opens the door, she looks completely disheartened when she sees Edward standing there.

"I am so sorry." Edward offers her the sad looking flowers, and Bella takes them while opening the door wider for Edward to come in. "You know yesterday was crazy. I didn't purposely forget about our date. I just had so much going on in my mind."

"I know," Bella mutters as she puts the flowers on the counter and turns towards Edward, a sad expression still on her face. "Listen, I've been thinking about a lot of things since yesterday afternoon and I'm wondering if maybe we shouldn't consider taking-"

"Don't even think about finishing that sentence," Edward urges as he steps toward Bella, but she takes a step back, pressing herself against the edge of the counter. "We hit a rough patch yesterday, but it wasn't anything major. Jack is feeling better than ever and I will do anything I can to make this up to you. I just need you to understand that Jack has to come first. He's too small to take care of himself, so it's me or nothing."

"I get it, and I don't begrudge you for Jack being your priority. If I was in your shoes, he would be my first thought when I wake up every day and my last thought when I go to bed every night. It's just...sometimes I don't feel much like your girlfriend. We never have time to ourselves anymore. I mean, the last time we did anything was New Year Eve. God, I sound selfish, don't I?"

"You sound like most girls your age, and there's nothing wrong with that, but I can't change my circumstances. I can try to make yesterday up to you though."

"Edward, it's not just yesterday, it's just… ever since Jack called me 'mama' at his birthday party, I've been feeling more than a little inadequate. I don't deserve that title, not in the least, but I was trying to make it work. However, after yesterday I realize, I'm just not ready for all of this," Bella admits reluctantly as tears begin to flow down her cheeks.

She felt horrible for saying these things to Edward, but after not being able to sleep the night before, and feeling like crap for not realizing what was going on with Jack, Bella couldn't help herself. All night she thought about Charlie's accusations from months earlier that Bella wasn't prepared for what was involved in dating a man with a baby, and he was right. Bella wasn't ready.

"You are full of it, Bella Swan," Charlie states as he steps through the front door and looks at his teary-eyed daughter andn her heartbroken boyfriend. "No matter what I said originally, I have seen a huge change in you these past few months and it's been for the better. You've always been responsible, but you are happier and clearly this boy loves you. Don't throw that away."

"But dad –" Bella attempts to say, but her father quickly quiets her.

"Don't even try, Bella. I may not have been in support of your relationship when you first began dating, but this boy thinks you hung the moon and the stars. You don't just throw that away cause you had your first fight or rough night." Charlie is dead serious, and Edward wants to go up and wrap his arms around him in thanks, but Bella just continues to cry. "Now, I'm sorry I interrupted you guys, but clearly someone needed to talk some sense into you. Edward, don't let her back away from you. She may be scared right now, but if she pushes you away, she'll regret it. I let her mother go far too easily and it left me a very lonely man, until recently. Don't follow in my foosteps."

With that, Charlie head upstairs to change out of his uniform, leaving Bella and Edward alone once more.

"I think I love your dad," Edward admits unabashedly as he approaches Bella and slowly places his hands on her waist, pulling her towards him. "You are a great girlfriend, an excellent friend, and an even better mother figure for Jack. We all have a bad day; you just have to not let it get you down. Now, I have my mother watching Jack until nine. How about we go have dinner and then we can go and see my son, alright?"

Bella nods her head softly and sniffles into Edward's shoulder as he wraps his arms around her and buries his face into her shoulder. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," Bella whispers softly as Edward kisses her neck softly. "I really do love both of you, I just can't ignore my doubts some days."

"Just don't give up on us, alright? We have to be honest with each other about everything including our fears and worries. Just…don't give up. Jack and I need you."


	41. Chapter 41

**I love all your varied thoughts, opinions, and rants on these characters. Remember... they are teens experiencing things for the first time. I think a lot of readers forget that. Regardless of how mature they CAN be, they aren't always that way. I wish I could reply to all of your reviews, but I am virtually hugging all of you right now. I hope none of you have cooties. I'm not up to date on my cootie shot.**

**I don't own Twilight. I think they need to make an advent calendar filled with beer.**

*~41~*

With some continuous help from Edward and after a very long conversation where they both voiced their worries and issues, Bella begins to get over her fears regarding being a good mother figure for Jack.

Bella now takes care of Jack on Thursday afternoons, because she gets home from class earlier than Edward does. Bella's first class begins at nine and her day ends at three. However, Edward doesn't have to be at school until one and leaves at five. Their schedules rarely match, something they hope to rectify next year, but they manage to make things work. It takes more effort on the part of both Edward and Bella, but with some honesty and some communication, they are hitting their stride.

Bella picks up Jack from Sue's daycare, she even has her own car seat for the little guy, and then she takes him back to the Cullen's. She watches him in the basement apartment all by herself, but at least she knows she has Esme nearby if she needs help. The more time Bella spends alone with Jack, the quicker the adjustment is for both her and Jack. Though Bella still sometimes doubts her abilities, she never doubts her determination and love for the man and his son, and she knows that it's a step in the right direction.

Edward made up his Valentines' faux pas the very next weekend with dinner and a movie in Port Angeles. Even though it wasn't completely his fault, and it was truly just an oversight because had had been so concerned about his son's well-being, he felt horrible regardless. He knew Bella had been looking forward to their date, so for it to slip his mind like it did, drove Edward nuts with frustration. However, he was sure, after their date, the chick flick and some quality time together, he had gotten back into Bella's good graces. Although, Edward also thought that the fingerprint necklace he got her, with Jack's fingerprint on it, helped matters a little bit too.

However, today is off to a rough start for Bella. She's been tired as of late and not sleeping enough, plus it didn't help that she talked to her mother last night for over an hour. Well, it was less of them talking and more of Renee talking about the new baby, how Phil proposed on Valentines Day, and Renee trying to talk Bella into visiting during her spring break. Unfortunately for Renee, Bella had already agreed to cover several shifts at the pool so that some of her co-workers could go away with their family and friends.

When Bella gets to school, she discovers she only got 62% on an assignment she thought she would ace. Immediately Bella feels horrible, as though she had been slacking on her studies as of late, even though she didn't think she had. When her class is over, Bella stops her teacher to discuss her grade and their discussion ends up taking over half an hour which was unexpected. When Bella finally arrives at the bridal salon, where she is meeting Leah and Sue to try on dresses, she is late and Leah looks pissed.

"What's up? I thought you got finished early on Fridays?" Sue asks as Bella appears, breathless and flustered.

"I am so sorry," Bella states as she rushes into the fitting area and finds Leah trying on a hideous all black gown that makes her look like she's wearing a garbage bag. "Oh god, please don't pick that one. She's not serious about that one, is she?"

"I think Bella's right, hon… that is pretty hideous," Sue agrees as Bella breathes a sigh of relief.

After Charlie and Sue decided on a Christmas Eve wedding, the next thing they planned was the wedding party. Billy Black, Charlie's best friend, is going to be his best man and Seth is a groomsman. Leah is Sue's maid of honor and Bella gets to be a bridesmaid. They already recruited Jack to be the ring bearer and Sue's niece, Siobhan, is going to be the flower girl. Slowly but surely, the wedding plans are coming together, but Leah and Bella have differing opinions on several things, such as dresses.

"It's nice," Leah attempts to turn in the dress, but it makes a funny noise and she scrunches up her face in frustration. "Okay, it's a bit uncomfortable. I'll admit that."

"You look like an awkward blackboard or like... a full sack of garbage. It's really not flattering." Bella laughs as Sue elbows her gently to remind her to stop making fun of Leah. Thankfully, Bella and Leah have developed a great relationship in the past few months and Leah takes her teasing with humor. "What? I need to be honest with her. You don't like it and she's not comfortable, so it shouldn't be an option."

"What about that dress Bella liked in the catalog?" Sue asks of the woman helping them in the salon. Sue shuffles off with the woman, who had arranged to have a gown ready for them, as Leah heads into the changing room to get out of the black disaster.

"So, where were you?" Leah questions as Bella sits herself down in a rather posh white chair and pictures Jack getting it covered with his sticky fingers. "Nooner with the boyfriend?"

"Um no," Bella replies with a small laugh. "I got a bad grade on a project and I was talking to the teacher about it. She didn't think I was able to grasp the concept behind the assignment, which I think was complete horsesh…" Bella stops swearing the moment Sue walks back into the room. The associate, Diana, hands Leah a dress over the door and then ushers Bella into her own changing room, so they can both try on the same gown.

The dress Bella saw in the catalog was strapless with a sweetheart neckline, in a deep cherry red color. It had a white bow that tied at the back, and matched the red bow on the back of Sue's dress. They are very complementary, but Leah didn't particularly want to wear red, even though Sue and Charlie are going with a red, green and white Christmas theme for the wedding.

Thankfully, when Leah walks out in the dress, she looks a million times better than she did in the black one. Her chestnut brown hair and dark features look beautiful surrounded by the red dress, and even she has to admit that she was wrong. Bella looks in the mirror and can't help but smile, because the dress looks better than she expected.

"We'll order two of those," Sue announces before either of the girls can give their opinions. She can tell by the looks on the faces of Bella and Leah, that there is no other dress for them. Diana grabs her order pad and begins taking measurements as the girls look in the mirror once more, both of them smiling and relieved.

When they leave, Bella has to admit that she is glad she went through the bridal magazines a few weeks ago and showed some ideas to Sue, because it has saved them so much time. They had planned to visit a few salons, so now there was no point. Rather than head back Forks, the girls head over to Michael's to source out some things that Sue has in mind for favors, even though Bella thinks it's a little early in the game since the wedding is in December, and it's currently mid-March.

After the craft store visit, they enjoy an early dinner, and Leah takes the opportunity to finish the conversation she started with Bella in the bridal salon.

"So, you're falling behind in school?" Leah asks, knowing full well that she is throwing Bella under the bus, because Sue suddenly seems a lot more interested in their conversation than she is in the menu. Leah laughs as Bella sticks her tongue out at her playfully.

"It was one class," Bella states emphatically as Sue looks at her with concern. "No really, it was one class. The teacher thinks I didn't understand the concept of the project, but I think she didn't explain it properly. Don't worry, I'm doing good in the class anyways."

"This is the first step, Bella," Sue says sweetly as she takes a sip of her drink. "You need to make sure your first priority is school, alright?"

"Yeah, I know, okay? Don't worry about me."

"Bella, of course we are going to worry about you. You already seem like a sister to me, and I know my mother loves you too," Leah offers as she rests her hand on Bella's shoulder in support. "If you need us, just tell us."

"Listen, it was just one project. Things are going good in my life right now. Work is busy, Edward and I are good, and I think I have found a good routine with Jack. I dropped the ball on a project and that was it. It's not really a cause for concern," Bella explains emphatically as Sue shrugs her shoulders in understanding.

"It happens to all of us," Sue replies easily. "I'm glad to see you are getting your priorities in order. When Charlie first told me about you dating Edward, I was worried just like your father was. I think having Jack and Edward in your life has been good for you, but I just don't want you to forgo your dreams to fall into the role of mother to Jack."

"Why can't that be a part of my dream, too?"


	42. Chapter 42

**If it seems like this little story is coming to an end, it's because it is. The last chapter will post on Christmas Eve day. Unless of course the Mayans are right, and then tomorrow's chapter is the last.**

**I don't own Twilight. I also don't believe the Mayans can tell time.**

~*42*~

"Are you coming over after you close up today," Bella asks of Rosalie, while both girls prepare for their next class at the pool. There's a small twinge of sadness as Bella watches Jasper teach the baby and me class today. After all, so many good things came out of Bella teaching that class, and the foremost is her relationship with Edward and Jack.

"I'm meeting Emmett over there. Your dad called and asked for some help to move some things around," Rosalie explains as Bella nods her head softly.

"That was probably a huge effort for my dad, to ask for help," Bella says with a grin, knowing how stubborn her father can be.

"I think it's great that Charlie asked for help. I mean, look at how difficult it was for him while he was recuperating to get help from you and Em? He's certainly come a long way, right?" Rosalie asks as she nudges Bella's shoulder softly.

"He certainly has, but he still has his moments."

Following Bella's awkward dinner with Leah and Sue after the dress fittings, Charlie expressed his concerns regarding Bella's project grade. However, after Bella showed him her other grades and explained that other students had issues with the project too, he backed off. When the semester was over and Bella showed him her excellent grades, including the 85% she received in the class she had difficulty with, Charlie gloated that he knew he had nothing to be worried about. Sue and Leah explained that they were worried and trying to be helpful, but it took Bella a little time to to get over their 'concern'.

Leah graduated from college in May and moved to Seattle, so the more time Bella and Leah spent together, the easier it was to move forward. Of course, it helped that Sue and Charlie finally moved into a new house together the week of July fourth. Sure enough, it included a room for Bella. Actually, the house is large enough that there is Bella's room, along with a guest room and Charlie's den has a pull out for when the entire family is in town, which they currently are, because Charlie and Sue are having a housewarming party today.

Unfortunately, before Bella can make it back to her house in time for the party, she is teaching a private lesson today. Though people don't generally request them, since the price is a bit higher than group lessons, Bella was surprised when she was asked for specifically. However, the moment she sees Edward stroll out of the change room with Jack clutched in his arms, and in matching trunks, she shakes her head and knows she shouldn't be shocked.

"Hey baby." Edward leans in and kisses her softly as Jack stares longingly at the pool. "You're not mad, right?"

"You know I could have just brought you guys here during family swim time and taught you anything you want, right? Family swim time costs $4 a family. You are paying far too much for this."

"It's a birthday gift from my mother, actually," Edward counters as he tickles Jack's stomach and he lets out a huge giggle and smiles charmingly at Bella.

Just a few weeks ago, Edward finally turned twenty. The Cullen's family had a party for him in the backyard, complete with his friends from school and his new friends from work, because Edward even has a summer job. It's nothing glamorous, but Sue helped him find a job doing part-time tech support, which is right up Edward's alley. He's just glad to be generating some income and not having to rely on his parents for everything. It also has made a huge difference because Bella watches Jack while Edward is at work, and she's adjusting well to her new role.

"Your mother bought you swimming lessons?" Bella laughs as Jack reaches his hands out for her and mumbles 'Bawa' repeatedly. "She does know that you are a completely competent swimmer, right?"

"Yeah, but she also knows that our time together is few and far between these days, and this is what I wanted, so I got it."

"Fine, let's get our swim on."

Jack yells out excitedly as they hit the water, his little feet splashing immediately, as Bella cringes from the cool water against her. Rather than go through a usual lesson plan, Bella flies by the seat of her pants because Jack is already so comfortable with the water. She's certain he will be swimming early, because his love of the water is so obvious and Bella knows that she and Edward plan to take him swimming as often as they can.

When class is over, Bella and Edward get changed and then drive over to the Swan's new house separately. Though it's a bit father from the Cullen's place, it is closer to Port Angeles, and it even came with a full basement with a separate side entrance, so that Sue can run her daycare. However, until renovations are done to the basement, Sue isn't selling her current house because she needs to house her daycare kids somewhere during the day.

As they pull into the long driveway, there are already several cars there and the moment Bella steps out of her car, she is pulled into an embrace by Billy Black's youngest child, Jacob, who she hasn't seen since last spring. "Holy cow, you've grown," Bella admits as Jake sets her back on the ground and grins happily at her.

"I was wondering when you would get home. Charlie has had me and Emmett reorganizing most of the heavy furniture in the house and though Emmett's a funny guy, it got boring really quick," Jake laughs as he looks over Bella's shoulder and sees Edward and Jack standing there. "Hey there, I'm Jake Black." Jake waves happily and Jack takes the hint and waves back at him with a huge smile on his face.

"I'm Edward, Bella's boyfriend and this is-"

"Dude there's no way you have a kid," Jake announces to Bella, completely shocked. "I've been gone just over a year and he looks… well… a little older. You weren't one of those 'I didn't know I was pregnant cases' were ya?" Jake asks with a wide grin as Bella punches him in the shoulder.

"Um no. Jack is not biologically mine, no," Bella admits as she takes Jack from Edward's arms and he nestles close to her as Jake approaches. He's a big guy, at least 6'3" and a little taller than Edward, but he's also very charming and sweet, which Jack can sense immediately.

"How about a high five, big guy?" Jake raises his hand and Jack quickly smacks his up against it, his little hand dwarfed by Jake's. "Oh my god, how cute is he?"

"Yeah, he's pretty adorable," Edward answers as he slings one arm over Bella's shoulder and the other clutches Jack's baby bag tightly. He seems a little wary of Jake, but when a tiny brunette runs over and Jake quickly sweeps her into his arms and kisses her roughly. Edward and Bella both look at each other in surprise.

"Oh hey… guys, this is Vanessa, my wife. Wifey, this is Bella and Edward." Bella does a double-take at Jake's declaration as Vanessa makes googly eyes at Jack.

When Jake left Forks last spring, he was heading down to Texas to work construction for his friend Quil's uncle. Though Jake is only two years older than Bella, they got along really well during the first few months of her helping her father recuperate and Jake was really a great friend at the time. Needless to say his departure was a bit of a surprise, but not as much as the news of his marriage is.

"Wow… congratulations, guys! That's just… very surprising." Bella's smile is wide, but she's utterly shell-shocked.

"I know, right? When I saw you with the baby I was like 'Shit, she has bigger news than I do'," Jake announced before quickly correcting his swearing in front of Jack. "It only happened a few days ago. We took a side trip to Vegas before coming home to see Dad. We really lucked out that Sue and Charlie were having this party today. Now everyone will know by the end of the day!"

"Baby, your dad needed more help with the grill. I don't want him thinking I can't keep you in line," Vanessa announces as she waves easily to Edward and Bella before heading back towards the house.

"You can't keep me in line," Jake laughs as he chases her towards the backyard, smacking her ass as he goes.

"Well, that was interesting," Edward states as they head in the front door and Bella notices Jack yawning.

"That's Jake for you. How about we go put this guy down in my room, alright?" Edward readily agrees and they pass Sue, whose in the kitchen putting some finishing touches on all the food, as they head into Bella's room. She has a small pack and play playpen in there that Edward easily sets up and when Bella lays Jack down, she hands him Dangles and he cuddles up with him.

Edward and Bella take five minutes to snuggle on her bed, his arms wrapped rightly around her, as he kisses her gently. "So did you and Jake ever…you know?" he questions, as Bella breaks out into quiet laughter.

"Christ no. He is like that annoying older brother who always wants to be up in your business. I'm truly shocked that he got married. I mean, he's only 22." Bella's fingers draw lazy circles against Edward's chest before she kisses him lightly on the chin.

"What's wrong with being married at 22? Look at us; we've been together for a year and we have a kid. What's that line Beyoncé sings? If you like it then you better put a ring on it?" Edward laughs as Bella smacks his arm.

"Oh be serious."

"One day I will be," Edward answers, his voice now serious, as Bella presses her face against his chest and revels in the quiet. "Hey, have you heard from your mother lately?"

"Yeah, she's doing alright. Apparently Maisie doesn't sleep, has colic and is a poop machine, but she's happy," Bella explains.

Renee had a baby girl on May 1st, a little 6lbs, 3oz baby girl they named Maisie Leigh Dwyer. Renee has sent her tons of pictures and she's a pretty adorable kid. Bella has promised to visit before school starts, so she has booked off a week in August, and although she wants to see her sister, she's worried about any potential guilt trips Renee may lay on her.

"Are you happy?" Edward asks, as he kisses her cheek and then her chin and lips, while she nods her head softly. They enjoy a few minutes of peace and quiet, but it doesn't last long as Bella hears Jake shout out in greeting to Rosalie. "I guess we should go make an appearance huh?"

"Yeah, and I need to find a muzzle for Jake, otherwise the little guy won't nap much today."

*~TLA~*

Jack wakes up after a two hour nap and he's full of piss and vinegar, as Charlie likes to say. He's running around wild in the backyard, falling down over twigs and rocks, with Jake chasing him. It's almost like having two toddlers. The Cullen's arrived during Jack's nap and Esme immediately began helping Sue with all the food and drinks.

It seems like half the town is there, with Charlie's friends from the force and all of Sue's friends and family. The backyard is full and the house is teeming with people. Bella is surprised at how well Jake and Edward seem to be getting along, but he's pleased.

"So, you've been quiet today," Charlie states as he corners Bella and she glances down at the beer in his hand. "Don't worry, it's light beer and Emmett and my doctor both said it was okay."

"They said it was okay in moderation. You're not over-doing it, right?"

"Aren't I supposed to be the parent here?" Charlie laughs as Jack runs over and wraps himself around Bella's leg, hiding from Sue's niece Siobhan. "Although, you are doing a great job with that little one."

"You know, sometimes I still have my doubts, but I love them enough to work through it," Bella admits as she picks up Jack and he nestles against her. Charlie wraps his arm around her shoulder and pulls her to his side as Sue and Edward watch from the other side of the yard.

"Believe me, I know how you feel kiddo. It wasn't easy having you be so far away from me when you were growing up, but I think I did alright when we were together, right?"

"You've been awesome. Never think otherwise," Bella advises her dad as she hugs him close.

"You too, Bells. You too!"


	43. Chapter 43

**A far earlier update than yesterday. The shit hasn't hit the fan at work yet. LOL. **

**I apologize for not responding to each review, but I'm writing this by the seat of my pants these days. I adore each and every one of you.**

*~43~*

In late August, Bella heads down to Phoenix to spend some time with Renee, Phil and Maisie. Bella is surprised at how well her mother is adjusting to motherhood again. Though Bella and Renee were always close, Bella hasn't been a small child in years and Renee is taking to having an infant like a fish to water. Even Phil seems to find caring for Maisie easy, and Bella is pleased that her sister is so well cared for. After all, when Bella visited last time it appeared like Renee wanted her to move back to Phoenix to be a babysitter for her sister, which wasn't going to happen.

At just under 3 months old, Maisie is absolutely adorable. Sure, she cries a little more than Bella would like, but she's tiny and helpless; what does she expect? Maisie has big grey blue eyes, a full head of brown hair and a set of dimples that Bella can't help but want to pinch. In fact, the more Bella spends time with her little sister, the more she wishes that they could be together more often. Bella shakes her head at the thought, because even though she has grown to love her sister, and will spend as much time with her as she can, she knows that she can't be apart from Edward and Jack.

The week in Phoenix flies by. Between spending time with Renee, visiting a few friends she still has there, and lavishing attention on Maisie, Bella wonders where the time went. As Renee is driving her to the airport, she broaches the topic of her wedding to Bella.

"So, Phil and I decided we probably shouldn't wait much longer to get married," Renee says casually, as though she was discussing the weather. "We'd like for you to visit at Thanksgiving. We're going to get married at his parent's house. What do you think?"

"Really? After the disaster that was my Thanksgiving visit last year, you really want to do that again?" Bella asks with a small laugh as she hears her little sister gurgling happily in her car seat. "Mrs. Dwyer isn't exactly the sweetest lady I've ever met. Has she given you permission to get married at that hideous old mansion?"

"Well… Phil is working on her. His father has agreed and he loves Maisie to bits, which is great. His mother's a little bit of a tight ass though," Renee replies with a smile. "I'll keep you posted, but please keep your Thanksgiving open for us, alright? Maybe you can even bring your boyfriend and his son. We'd love to meet them."

"Oh yeah, cause that would go over like a fart in church with that woman," Bella giggles as Renee rolls her eyes and pulls up to the front of the terminal. "I'll keep you posted, okay?"

"I love you, Bella. Don't be a stranger, okay?" Renee says as she leans over and gives her daughter a big kiss on the cheek.

"I love you too, Mom." Bella climbs from the car and opens the back door, giving Maisie a big kiss, before grabbing her bag from the trunk and heading into the airport. Bella can't wait to get back home, even though she knows things are about the get hectic.

*~TLA~*

As September starts, the groove that everyone fell in to over the summer quickly disappears. Edward and Bella have similar schedules on Mondays, Tuesdays and Fridays, so they carpool together to save money and maximize their time together. Edward is heading over to Bella's house after school on those days anyways to pick up Jack from Sue's care. On Wednesdays and Thursdays, Esme gets her grandson all to herself and spoils him rotten.

Chelsea isn't back at school with Edward and Bella this semester. Going through her long-distance romance with Seth was difficult for Chelsea, so unbeknownst to him she inquired about transferring some of her credits to the University of Miami and was accepted for the fall semester. There was a going away party for Chelsea while Bella was away in Phoenix and Edward went along with Leah and Seth, who was thrilled that Chelsea was moving to be with him. Though Edward and Bella couldn't really understand what they saw in each other, there must be something there and clearly opposites really do attract.

Today is the end of the second week of school and though Bella is adjusting well, she notices that she has a considerable amount more homework than she did last year. As she waits for Edward, she tries to catch up on as much of her work as possible, before they head home together. Just as she is about to close one of her textbooks and put it back in her bag, a pair of familiar hands cover her eyes.

"Guess who?"

"Liam?" Bella asks playfully as Edward sighs behind her. "Oh, Edward…I wasn't expecting you."

"Very funny. Who's Liam?" Edward sits right beside her and kisses her gently on the cheek.

"The first name that popped into my head actually," Bella laughs and she feels considerably lighter now that Edward is with her.

"You look stressed."

"It's just school, you know… the usual. I'm determined to try and finish as much homework as I can during school hours so that when I am at home I can focus more on you and Jack." Bella's been trying to better manage her time while at school, and since Edward has two classes that end an hour after hers do, she's doing her best to get as much done as she can. She just hopes that her schoolwork doesn't get even more overwhelming. When she was caring for Charlie during her final year of high school, a lot of the curriculum was things she had already learned in Phoenix, so she was ahead of the class. However, she doesn't have that luxury this time around.

"Well, we really appreciate it, but we can do homework at home if we have to." Edward helps Bella pack her books away in her bag and they get ready to head to his car in the parking lot.

"Don't you have homework?"

"Not tonight, I don't. Are you all caught up on yours? Cause I thought maybe we could pick up Jack from your house and maybe head over to the diner for a quiet Friday night dinner. What do you think?" Bella quickly agrees and they dash off to leave school.

Having the drive home together makes a huge difference in Bella and Edward's relationship, and it's only been two weeks. They act like an old married couple as they discuss their day, their schoolwork and things they need to get done over the next few days. Bella only teaches swimming lessons on Saturday and Sunday mornings now, but on Saturday she still has a standing private lesson with Edward & Jack. This also usually culminates in them taking Jack home for a nap, while Edward and Bella enjoy their own private time while locked away in his bedroom.

After picking up an excited Jack, they head straight to the diner and as they walk in, Bella is shocked to see her family and friends all gathered around. "Happy Birthday," they shout out, startling Jack a bit. However, the moment he sees the balloons and his family, Jack begins wildly clapping his hands. A few minutes later, Sue arrives with Charlie in tow.

"What on earth have you guys done?" Bella exclaims, the surprise clear in her raised voice. "My birthday isn't until next Thursday."

"Yeah well, how else would we surprise you," Esme states as Bella goes around and hugs everyone, including Leah who has made the trip in from Seattle for the weekend. As Bella looks around the room, she sees all of her family and friends, including Rosalie and Emmett, have joined them. It's a bit overwhelming and Bella sits down at a stool at the counter.

"It's not every day your baby turns twenty," Charlie announces as he wraps his arm around Bella and pulls her to his side. "Now, I have a little speech to make, so quiet down people." Everyone silences after a minute and Charlie looks down at Bella with so much pride, she starts to feel a little awkward. Bella hates being the center of attention and her cheeks begin to redden.

"Almost twenty years ago, we brought home this tiny little bald bundle from the hospital and she became my entire world. It was rough letting her leave to go off to Phoenix with her mother." Charlie pauses for a moment and seems to compose himself. "It was difficult having her move back to Forks to help me recover, because I knew she should be focusing on being a teen and going to prom and stuff instead of helping her old man get to physical therapy. However, I wouldn't be here now if it wasn't for this beautiful girl. She's not always the most confident, and sometimes she's a little too stubborn for my liking, but she gets it from me, and I wouldn't change her for the world."

"Thanks, Dad," Bella declares as Charlie kisses her head.

"Do me a favour, Bells? Don't change, okay? You've always known was is best for you in your heart of hearts, so stay true to yourself, and in twenty more years we'll do this again." Several people shout out in agreement as Bella blushes red while Charlie gives her one final squeeze. "You are the best thing I ever did, you know that?"

Bella nods her head softly as Charlie heads back to his fiancée and Edward walks over with Jack clutched in his arms. Bella accepts birthday wishes from most of the staff at the pool, Esme, Carlisle, Alice and Jasper, before Edward pulls her away for a private moment.

"I don't think I like you anymore," Bella mock pouts, as they are briefly interrupted by a waitress who takes their drink order. "You know I hate surprises."

"Yeah well, you can blame your dad for this one. This was the work of him and Sue, I just needed to get you here." Edward smiles brightly and kisses her lips softly as Bella groans against him.

"So much for my plan of going home with you for a quickie after Jack goes to bed, huh?" Bella presses her hand against Edward's chest as he looks over his shoulder at Charlie, who is holding Jack and tickling his tummy. "My dad is gonna want to take me home with him."

"Yeah well, we still have some private time planned after swimming tomorrow, right?" Edward's grin is blinding as Bella nods her head. "Thank god, cause it's been far too long since we-"

"Since you what?" Emmett asks as he interrupts their conversation to wish Bella a Happy Birthday.

"Oh… since we've played Pictionary. We haven't done it lately." Edward tries to cover up his innuendo but Emmett just claps him on the shoulder and laughs.

"Listen dude, I love this girl like a sister, so if you two are doing it, just make sure you wrap the package before you give her the gift, alright? Now… where is Rosie with my nachos?"


	44. Chapter 44

**How about some weddings?**

**I don't own Twilight. Jack is all mine.**

~*44*~

The weeks leading up to Christmas are hectic. Bella flew out to Phoenix for her mother's wedding and things went fairly smoothly. Unfortunately, Edward and his family went to Chicago to visit relatives and he and Jack were unable to go with Bella. It was probably for the best though since Mrs. Dwyer was her usual grumpy self, but she managed to fake a smile during all the wedding and Thanksgiving festivities.

Bella stands up for her mother as her maid of honor in a brown silk knee length dress, while holding Maisie in her arms. Phil's father is his best man and Mrs. Dwyer sits in the front row with a scowl on her face. It's a small ceremony attended by only close family and friends, but Renee and Phil are happy, which is all that matters to Bella. Although, when Maisie needs a diaper change just as they are exchanging vows, Bella can't hightail it to the bathroom with her a little sister fast enough before the room catches her scent. Bella thinks it's hilarious. Mrs. Dwyer, not so much.

Everyone feasts on turkey dinner with all the trimmings in the formal dining room, but Bella feels out of place, so she takes Maisie into the den and they play together for a while. Maisie is almost six months old now, and she reminds Bella of Jack when they first met. Of course, this just makes her miss Edward and Jack more, so she does her best not to focus on it.

When she leaves on the Sunday night, Renee and Bella promise to keep in touch more, and Renee offers to have Bella, Edward and Jack visit for spring break, which Bella tentatively agrees to. Hopefully, they will be able to figure out a time for Renee to meet the man of her dreams.

*~TLA~*

Between Thanksgiving and Christmas, it's a frantic rush to finish all things wedding related, as well as continue to get work done for school. Some nights, Bella finds herself rushing out after class is done to stores in Port Angeles to pick up things that Sue needs. She's doing the table decorations herself with silk poinsettias in a very Christmas theme and Bella has bought every silk poinsettia within an hour drive of school. Bella has also been to every store in Port Angeles that sells Jordan almonds, something she detests, because Sue wants them. Though Bella is certain everyone will look beautiful on the day, it's the getting there that's driving her nuts.

"Oh my god, how cute is he?" Leah gushes as Jack walks into the church alongside Edward, both of them dressed in matching tuxedos. "I guess his father isn't half bad either."

"That's right," Bella smiles as Edward leans in for a kiss and Jack grabs onto her dress for dear life. Her first instinct is to worry about his little fingers against her delicate dress, but then she decides she doesn't care. Bella swoops Jack up into her arms and tickles his tummy as he giggles. "My men look very handsome."

"Stop Bawa. No," he chides her with a huge grin on his face. Since the end of summer, Jack has begun talking up a storm. Sure, they can't decipher half of the things he says, but there's several words he has mastered, like stop, no and cookie. All of which he uses regularly.

"When is this shindig gonna start?" Edward asks as he adjusts his tie and Jack mimics him. Bella's heart grows just a little bit more each time she sees her boys together. "I have plans tonight."

"Oh yeah, since no one is home at Casa de Swan, are you two kids going to defile it?" Leah asks with her eyebrows raised. Even though Leah is staying in Forks tonight, she's chosen to stay at a nearby hotel with her boyfriend of four months, Paul. Not that Bella blames her one bit. If she could get away with staying with Edward at a hotel, she would jump at the chance.

"Something like that," Bella replies cheekily as Leah gives her a knowing wink. "At least, I won't be staying at the same hotel as my mom and new husband."

"Yeah well, the location kinda limits my options. Forks only has like two hotels and one is that dingy Pine Cone Motel, so no thanks. Paul doesn't feel comfortable staying at the house. Anyways, I'm gonna go check on Mom." Leah disappears and we see her wave at boyfriend, before she heads into the room of the church where Sue is no doubt pacing with nervousness.

Five minutes later, Edward is seated in a pew on Charlie's side of the church and Jack's little hand is clutched in Bella's, with a pillow strapped to his right hand. As the music sounds, Bella and Jack follow Siobhan, the flower girl, down the aisle to the sounds of Pachelbel's Canon and though Jack tries to run over and join Edward and the rest of the Cullens', Bella manages to keep him in line.

The ceremony goes off without a hitch and the entire crowd erupts when Sue and Charlie are pronounced husband and wife, even though it scares Jack a little. Edward is beaming with pride because Jack did his ring bearer job perfectly. After the ceremony is complete, everyone gathers in front of the church for photos. Edward is about to head to the reception with his family, but Charlie stops him.

"I know I was hesitant about you in the beginning. Not because of who you are, but because you came with a little someone extra," Charlie states with his usual gruff tone, as he adjusts his tie for the tenth time as Jack runs over to hug Bella. "However, I have a feeling you're sticking around. Bells really loves you; both of you."

"I love her too, sir. More than my own life."

"Well then, come on. You should be in these family photos, too." Edward raises his eyes in surprise as Charlie claps him on the back and pushes him towards where the wedding party has gathered. Bella has Jack in her arms and when Edward comes over, he hugs her closely and kisses her cheek.

"We all set?" asks Dave, the photographer, as he motions for Edward to stand behind Bella. "The family all here?"

"We are now," Bella says quietly as she nestles closer to her men and breathes a sigh of relief. Tonight is a good night.

**On a side note, my 9 month old totally pooped herself in the middle of my wedding and my SIL had to rush out and change her. She was very stealthy about it and no one knew.**


	45. Chapter 45

**I was wrong. Tomorrow is the last chapter. The more I wrote it, the more it sounded like the end, so we're working with that.**

**I don't own Twilight. I need coffee.**

*~45~*

The reception is at a small banquet hall in town and when everyone walks in, it resembles a winter wonderland. There are poinsettias, Christmas trees, fake snow and even fake snowflakes hanging from the ceiling. Sue has truly outdone herself on the decorations and people tell her so when they see her throughout the night.

Dinner is a quiet affair with Bella sits at a table with the Cullens', instead of at the head table, which only has Charlie and Sue. Dinner is buffet style with ham, turkey and roast beef, along with all the trimmings and a huge dessert table that Seth has been eyeing up since they arrived. Jack is perched in his high chair, happily eating whatever Edward puts in front of him, as Christmas music fills the air. As Bella looks around, she finds herself a little surprised at how happy her family and Forks make her.

"When I moved here from Phoenix, my only intention was to help Charlie get healthy again, and then I was going to move away to college," Bella admits to Edward a little later while they dance to Josh Grobans' version of the Christmas Song, along with half of the other guests.

"Are you sad you didn't move away?" he questions, curiously as he holds his girlfriend closer against him.

"No, not at all. I actually didn't think Charlie was ready to live on his own again, but little did I know, it was me who wasn't ready. I think I was waiting for you. It's like… I knew, but I didn't. If that makes any sense," Bella admits as she rests her cheek against his chest and let's Edward lead her around the small dance floor.

"It makes perfect sense. I wasn't exactly thrilled to move here, but considering the stigma of being a single dad in our former neighborhood, I tried to embrace the move. I'm so glad I did, otherwise I might not have found you." Edward kisses Bella gently as they move lightly around the room.

Suddenly, they are both jostled by a couple dancing next to them. "How about we switch partners?" Seth declares as he pulls Bella from Edwards' embrace and dances her across the room. "So, when are you two getting hitched?" Seth asks with a grin on his face.

"Not any time soon, I can confirm that for you," Bella laughs. "Sure, we've been together for a year and a half, but we're a little young to take the next step."

"Age is just a number little sister. I got Chelsea an engagement ring for Christmas and I've only known her a year," Seth explains as he twirls Bella and when she stops, she's shocked and has to catch her breath.

"Serious?"

"As a heart attack. I love the girl, her craziness and all. She moved to bloody Florida to be with me and she gives the best b-"

"Stop that train of thought right now," Bella interrupts, not wanting to hear how Seth was going to end that sentence. It's no wonder Seth loves Chelsea so much, he's a little crazy himself.

"I was going to say hugs. She gives the best hugs." Bella looks at her new step-brother in disbelief. "With her mouth." Bella slaps his arm and she sees Jack from the across the room, dancing all by himself, near Carlisle and Esme, to the Little Drummer Boy.

"You are disturbing, and I have my little man to go dance with." Bella saunters away and quickly yanks Jack up into her arms, swinging him around as they dance together, both of them smiling happily.

It's almost ten o'clock when Esme and Carlisle announce they are going to head home and Jack is going with them. Edward and Bella both kiss Jack goodnight and promise to see him in the morning in time for Santa's arrival. Even though Edward is spending most of the night at Bella's, they have to wake earlier tomorrow morning to be home in time to put all the presents under the tree to surprise Jack. Also, their Elf on the Shelf needs to be moved once more and Edward has a great idea involving the toilet in the powder room that he's been wanting to try.

After a few more slow dances, the crowd slowly begins to dissipate and Charlie and Sue decide to call it a night, because they aren't nearly as young as they used to be. Tomorrow, they are coming over to the Cullen's for family dinner along with Seth, Chelsea, Leah and Paul, so the house will be absolutely full, and then on the 26th, they leave for their honeymoon cruise for a week.

Bella and Edward are some of the last to leave the reception, but the moment they get into the car, they can't seem to keep their hands to themselves. "We'll be home soon," Bella chastises as Edward's hand pushes the hem of her dress further and further up her thigh, while his eyes remain on the road.

"I know, I'm just eager to give you your Christmas present," Edward grins salaciously as Bella rolls her eyes.

"Sex is my Christmas present? How thoughtful," she replies jokingly.

"I'd like to think of it more as making love," Edward laughs as the turn onto Bella's street, which is completely lit up with Christmas lights from their neighbors. "So your dad thinks I'm just taking you home, right?" Bella nods. "And he has no idea I'm staying for a bit?"

"Nope, but for the love of god, don't mention anything to him. Otherwise he'll probably skip his honeymoon."

As they pull into the driveway, they both hope out of the car the moment it's in park, eager to make their way into the house. "Listen," Edward whispers against her ear, as he wraps his arms around Bella's waist, while she tries to get her key in the lock. "If I was going on a honeymoon with you, the last thing I would ever consider is skipping it. Nothing could keep me away."

Bella turns in his arms, and kisses him desperately, her fingers threading through his hair, as Edward manages to unlock the door and usher them into the house. Not two minutes later have they completely shed their clothes and are tangled together beneath the cool sheets of her bed.

What begins as frantic and passionate kisses and touches, soon turns into slow, gentle touches of worship as Bella and Edward open themselves up completely to each other. Moans and groans fill the small room, their breathing labored and their love obvious as they reach their peak, one after the other, both of them tired yet fulfilled.

"That was…unbelievable," Bella says slowly as Edward comes back to bed after disposing of their condom. Even though Bella is on the pill, they take no chances. They are not prepared to be parents again and though neither of them would trade Jack for the world, they are in no rush to give him a brother or sister.

"So… my Christmas present," Edward says as he wraps his nude body around Bella's, pulling her flush against him. He reaches over her, smooshing her body beneath his, as he grabs for a small box from his tuxedo pants. "It's just a little something from me and Jack."

Edward opens his hand and presents Bella with the small, delicately wrapped box. "You could have done this tomorrow morning, with the family," Bella states as she touches the small bow before hesitantly taking the box from Edward.

"No…I couldn't have."

"Why not?" Bella asks, as she unties the bow and then carefully unwraps the box, as though she is scared it might bite her or something. When she pops the lid off, Bella is surprised to see a small diamond ring inside. "Oh…"

"Before you freak out, I'm not asking you to marry me," Edward stumbles as he turns Bella onto her side so he can see her perfectly. "I'm asking you to promise to marry me, one day. It's a promise ring."

"Oh…"

"I know you think that we are too young to get married, and our families would probably agree, but we've been through so much, both together and separately, and there is no one I can imagine being my wife, but you. There's no one else I want Jack to call mom, and to have more kids with someday… when we have college diplomas, careers and joint bank accounts."

Bella slips the small ring onto her right hand and stares at it, finding herself oddly comforted by the fact that she isn't freaking out. The concept of marrying Edward, one day, isn't daunting to her. In fact, she grabs his face and kisses him deeply, she welcomes it. Bella rolls Edward onto his back and straddles his hips, his cock immediately hardening as Bella rocks gently against him, continuing to kiss him.

"I guess this means you like it?"

"I love it," Bella replies easily as she grabs a condom from the top drawer of her nightstand and slides it on him. "I love you, and one day, I would love to be Mrs. Edward Cullen." With that, Bella slides down Edward's length, groaning as he fills her and she knows they will be joined forever.


	46. Chapter 46

**Okay folks, this is the end. I thank you so much for your sweet, honest and continual reviews. I'm thrilled by the response this story has received and it's reminded me why I enjoy writing in the first place.  
**

**Will I have another story soon? Yeah, I've been working on my first vamp story and it will see the light of day sometime in the new year. I hope to see you there.  
**

**I don't own Twilight. I need coffee and to get some Christmas baking done.  
**

*~46~*

On a sunny June morning, Edward and Bella stand amongst their peers at Peninsula College and graduate together. Edward, with his Associates Degree in Computer Science, and Bella with her Associates in Elementary Education. Even though they have both finished college, both have decided on continuing their education.

Bella will be attending the City University of Seattle in Port Angeles in the fall to get her B.A. in elementary education, and she will be fast-tracked due to her existing Associates Degree. Edward is working part-time for a computer software firm and he will be completing his Bachelors through distance education through the University of Illinois. Though they were both hesitant at first to stay in school, after looking for employment and finding very little, they were encouraged by their parents to prepare themselves as best for the future as they could.

For the summer, Bella is working at Sue's daycare and gaining valuable experience and money. Edward, will work full-time until his courses begin in September, but right before they go back to school, they are moving in together. It's a bit of a leap of faith for them, but through Edward's work they offer daycare for Jack, even if he only works part-time, and they will save a great deal of time and money if they stay local to their jobs and school.

When Bella and Edward first broached the topic with their parents, not everyone was excited. Charlie, in particular, had his reservations. However, Edward and Bella came prepared to dinner with all the corroborating evidence as to how they would save money and how great it could be for them. By the time appetizers were done that evening, everyone was in agreement. Of course, they were both about to turn 21, and it's not like their parents could truly stop them from becoming independent.

For weeks, Bella and Edward checked out dozens of apartments in Port Angeles and came up empty. They weren't asking for too much, just two bedrooms, 1 bathroom and a reasonable price, but it was apparently hard to come by. That was until they found a small bungalow for rent on E 1st St. It wasn't huge by any means, just over 1,000 square feet, but it had everything they wanted and then some for only $950 a month, including utilities. Needless to say, Bella and Edward signed on the dotted line almost immediately and they moved in during the last week of August.

For a house-warming present, Esme insisted on helping them decorate the house a bit and they picked paints for each room and she bought them a brand new couch. Charlie & Sue purchased a flat screen TV for their living room on a Labor Day sale, because he insisted that they needed a good TV for Charlie to watch when he came over to babysit.

Jack is now two and a half years old, and has adjusted to the move and all the recent changes rather well. His new bedroom is covered in superheroes paraphernalia, because after spend increased amounts of time with Jasper, he's developed a love for Spiderman, Superman and Batman. Edward doesn't really mind watching Batman cartoons with Jack on Saturday mornings, but Bella is tired of constantly washing the same pair of Superman pajamas because Jack cries if he can't wear them at night. They even bought a two more pairs, but Jack is insistent on wearing just the one.

Come mid-September, Bella and Edward are both entrenched in their studies again, but they have managed to make things work. Constant communication and co-operation has been the key to their success as of late. It helps that Edward's classes are online and he can be very flexible about his schedule, but Bella has to admit, that everything has gone rather smoothly.

They have kept their same bedtime routine with Jack, and after his bath, they all snuggle up on the couch and read a book before carting his sleepy body off to his new big boy bed. They feel even more like a family now than ever before.

On Saturday mornings, there is one constant in their lives, even though the location has changed. They all head down to the William Shore indoor pool for family swimming time. Jack is in love with the water just as much as Bella was at his age, and he's relentless when he gets in the pool. He wants to swim on his own, which he can't do just yet, and he's stubborn as heck, so Bella and Edward have resorted to making sure he has a life jacket on before they walk out of the change room, just in case.

After Edward walks into the shallow end of the pool, Jack immediately follows, screaming happily the moment his feet touch the warm water. With his life jacket keeping him afloat, Jack holds onto Bella's hand as they head into slightly deeper water. She can see his feet kicking beneath the surface, as though he is trying to walk through the water like Edward and Bella are, but he's not touching the bottom of the pool.

They float around the pool a bit, and they each take turns dancing with Jack while they sing various songs. Bella chooses to go the children's song route and sings Pop Goes the Weasel, which was the first song she sang in their swimming lessons over two years earlier. Edward tries valiantly to sing Gangnam Style, which Jack still loves, but he doesn't exactly know the words, so it's mainly mumbling to the tune of the song.

When they get back to the home later that afternoon, Jack immediately goes down for his nap, though as he gets older they aren't as long as they once were. Edward and Bella take advantage of the time alone and though she has a laundry list of things in her mind that they need to do, they spend their time making love and discussing plans for the future.

"So, when we both graduate, we'll officially get married, right?" Edward questions, as his fingers ghost along skin between her naked breasts. "Do you want to go to Vegas? No wait... our mothers would never let us go to Vegas and elope."

"Well, when are you officially going to propose?" Bella laughs as Edward rolls his eyes. Technically, he's proposed three times since he slipped the promise ring on her finger, but she's told him 'not yet' each time, and Edward has been patient, because he loves her so much.

"I'd propose right now if I thought you'd say yes," Edward challenges as Bella slides her body closer to his and kisses right above his heart. "However, I know right now, lying naked after sex, isn't the best idea. What would we tell the grandchildren?" Edward pretends to be shocked, but Bella just nudges him playfully.

"How about this, you propose at least a year before we are due to graduate. That way, Renee, Sue and Esme have lots of time to plan a wedding. Then, as soon as we're done school, we get hitched."

"You become my old ball and chain?"

"Oh, I'm already that, we're just gonna make it all official like," Bella replies as Edward wraps his arm around her waist and pulls her onto top of him, his lips immediately finding hers.

"And… what about kids?"

"What about them?"

"Well, I don't want to wait too long to give Jack brothers or sisters," Edward counters as his fingers slide down her back, reveling in each touch of her skin.

"Well, we're still young so we have plenty of time. Jack will be almost five by the time we're married… so how about we wait a year or two after the wedding? Does that work for you?"

"I'd knock you up right now if you'd let me," Edward jokes as Bella feels his cock stir back to life beneath her. "I know this wasn't how you saw your life going when you graduated from high school." Edward has suddenly turned serious for a moment as he kisses Bella and holds her against him. Bella slips a condom on his length and slides down, groaning as he fills her.

"Believe me, Edward… this… you, Jack, everything… is a hundred times better than I could have ever dreamed of for my life. Regardless of the doubts, the worries and the drama… this is everything to me."

Bella and Edward make love frantically, very well aware of the fact that their time alone is precious. After they both release, one after the other, they can hear stirrings in Jack's room and rush to get dressed. Just as Edward has slipped his shirt back over his head, Jack is knocking on their bedroom door.

When they open it, they find their tired looking son clutching his favourite toy, Dangles, and looking at them through hooded eyes. "I miss you and mama," Jack declares as Edward swoops his son into his arms and turns to see Bella standing there with a grin on her face. Yes, Jack has taken to calling her mama ever since they moved in together, and everyone, especially Edward and Bella, are in support of it.

After all, Jack will never have a mother that loves him more than Bella does.

**Happy Holidays to you and yours! Thank you for reading!**


End file.
